The Chosen Children
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya has gone to summer camp with her friend Tai Kamiya. While there, they are sucked into a strange world filled with amazing monsters and adventures. Fem!Daisuke and Fem!Veemon. NO FLAMES!
1. And so it begins

"And so it begins..."

**I hope you all like this new story and don't complain about me starting a new story. I know I have other stories I need to finish and I will get to them sooner or later. Please enjoy and review!**

_The scene fades in from black and it was a pure blue sky before there are various letters reflecting different parts of an island on them as they moved across the screen._

_Tai is then shown falling through the scene, then Daisuke, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and finally TK who fell through the sky._

_Soon it shows Koromon turning into Agumon, Chibimon became V-Mon, Yokomon turned into Biyomon, Tsunomon transformed into Gabumon, Motimon turned into Tentomon, Tanemon became Palmon and Bukamon turns into Gomamon._

_Next it shows Greymon shooting flames from his mouth, next Lady XV-Mon spun through the air and a beam of light was released from her chest, then Birdramon took to the air as she flapped her wings with flames shooting out, Garurumon jumps through the air shooting out blue flames from his mouth, Kabutrimon is in the sky releasing a ball of electricity from his chest and Togemon is shown spinning around as needles shoot from her body._

_Ikkakumon then bursts out of the ocean with Joe on his back, Greymon breaks out of a mountain with Tai watching, Birdramon flies into the sky with a smiling Sora holding onto her ankle, Lady XV-Mon has Daisuke holding onto her waist as they both smile and fly towards the sun, Izzy is on Kabuterimon's back as the bug flies through the air, Matt is mounted on Garurumon as the wolf runs through the forest and Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist as the cactus walks forward._

_TK is then shown looking scared as Angemon then appears behind him, ready to fight._

_The humans are all then shown falling through the sky towards a planet that looked to be Earth, but there was a single island on the planet that had a tall mountain._

_A shadowed form of Devimon then appeared, roaring as black gears flew around him._

_The Digivice was then shown as white digital code shone from the device, different colored lights shining around._

_A pillar of rainbow light was then shown as Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon were swirled into the pillar._

_Greymon then appeared in front of the pillar of light, then came Lady XV-Mon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Togemon._

_Koromon, Chibimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Motimon were shown standing on a cliff ledge, glaring._

_Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon were then shown in a forest._

_The scene then changed with the Digimon standing around their humans protectively with Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon in the air as they all stared at Kuwagamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Numemon and Andromon as they all stepped out from behind the trees and surrounded the group._

_Tai was then shown smirking as he raised his fist as the scene moved back showing Sora, TK and Joe on his left while Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and Mimi were on his right, everyone smiling as the word "Digimon" appeared above them in the sky._

It was a beautiful warm day that summer and there were children of all ages running around the camp ground, laughing.

Sitting under a tree was a girl with mahogany hair, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and wore a black tank top with a pair of jeans and pink shoes that had white soles and white laces.

Around her neck was a black choker while she had on black fingerless gloves and the back of her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

In her lap was a sketch pad that the girl was drawing in, looking over the view of the mountains and was trying to draw it, pouting when she made a mistake and would have to erase the lines and continue with her work.

Above her, resting on a sturdy tree branch was a boy her age with wild brown hair, tanned skin and had coffee colored eyes that were currently closed.

The boy was dressed in a blue t-shirt that had an orange star on each sleeve and three orange buttons while he had on a yellow short sleeved turtleneck underneath.

He also wore a pair of white gloves while his right arm had a black wristband on, and he wore a pair of brown cargo shorts, white socks and had on white shoes with blue markings and finally, he had a blue headband on along with a pair of silver circular goggles perched on his head.

His arms were folded under his head while his left leg was crossed over his right leg as he appeared to be napping in the tree.

Suddenly, a tiny snowflake fell from the sky landing on the boy's nose making him jerk away from the cold touch.

"Huh? Hey, is it raining?" he asked.

Hearing his voice, the girl looked up at her friend with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you talking about? It's not raining." she said making him look down at her.

"Well, I thought I felt a raindrop hit me." the brunette said as he climbed down the tree.

The girl narrowed her eyes in confusion when suddenly, another snowflake fell from the sky making her stare at it in wonder.

"Huh? Is it snowing?" she asked holding her hand out to feel the flakes that fell as clouds began to move in front of the sun as snowflakes fell from the sky.

"Freaky, snow in summer." the boy said as he looked around.

Kids all around the camp noticed it was snowing and stared in awe at the sight, then suddenly the wind picked up and blew harshly around the campgrounds.

"Tai!" the girl cried out as she stood up and held her sketchpad to her chest while her hair blew around her head.

"Come on!" Tai Kmaiya called as he reached out and grabbed his friend Daisuke Motomiya's arm.

Running through the wind and snow, the two friends ran towards one of the cabins, barely noticing two girls their age along with a tall boy, a short redheaded boy and a blonde boy helping a younger blonde boy into the cabin.

Once he was sure that all eight kids had made it safely inside the wooden cabin, Tai slammed the door closed as everyone inside relaxed.

"Man, what a strange storm." one of the girls, Sora Takenouchi, spoke.

She had short orange colored hair, tanned skin, crimson eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless yellow turtle neck that had white around the neck and waistline.

On her head was a blue helmet and she had on dark pink gloves, a pair of jeans and had on black shoes with red markings.

"How odd. This blizzard came out of nowhere. Logically, it should be impossible." Izzy Izumi frowned.

He was a short boy with lightly tanned skin, ebony eyes and had spikey dark red hair.

The boy wore a button up orange shirt and had on a pair of yellow gloves, beige colored pants that had a green tint to them, lime green socks and black shoes with purple markings.

Tucked under his arm was a gray and yellow laptop that he carried around everywhere he went.

The rest of the group in the cabin were Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Matt Ishida and TK Takaishi.

Joe had dark blue hair, pale skin and obsidian eyes while he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and wore a lavender colored t-shirt with a creme colored sweater vest over it, gray shorts, blue socks and his shoes were red and white.

On his left wrist was a green watch while his rigth wrist had a yellow band.

Mimi had strawberry blonde hair, caramel colored eyes and she had a fair skin tone.

She had a light pink cowgirl hat on her head, a dark pink dress, brown gloves and white boots with brown markings.

Matt had golden blonde hair, azure colored eyes and fair skin and he was wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck, dark colored jeans, brown boots and brown gloves.

TK had golden blonde hair as well with sun kissed skin, azure colored eyes and was wearing a dark green helmet with lime green lines on it and had a sapphire gemstone in the center.

He wore a lime green shirt on underneath a dark green sleeveless hoodie, brown shorts, light green socks and had one a pair of green and white shoes.

"Hey, Matt, why did it start snowing all of a sudden?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. It's weird." Matt said as he stared out the window.

"Ugh, it looks awful out there." Mimi stated.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Joe asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait the storm out." Tai sighed.

"This is gonna be boring." Daisuke sighed as she sat on the ground.

The group of eight all sat inside as they waited for the storm to end, Matt and TK sitting together while Joe was near Mimi, and Izzy was typing away on his laptop and Sora was sitting with Tai and Daisuke.

They listened to the howling winds outside for what felt like an hour until finally, everything went quiet.

"Hm. Hey, listen. It sounds like the storm's stopped." Sora said.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's go check it out." Tai said.

Standing up, the group looked outside the windows and saw that the sun was shining.

"Wait, you're not gonna go outside, are you? You could get sick." Joe warned.

"Stop worrying." Tai said as he pushed the door open.

Everyone gasped as they gathered around the door to see that everything was covered in a blanket of snow, the fresh powder sparkling in the light.

"Whoa. I guess canoe races are canceled, so let's have toboggan races instead!" Tai laughed as he ran outside.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK giggled as he bounced out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" Matt called as he ran out after his brother.

"Brr! It's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora said as she walked out rubbing her arms to keep warm.

The cold air hit Daisuke making her shiver and sneezed as soon as she stepped outside.

"Man, I hate the cold." she complained as she continued walking outside.

Joe stood in the doorway, a look of hesitation on his face as he looked at the snow.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" he complained.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped with a big smile as she came up beside Joe to look outside at the snow, then ran out herself, the blue haired boy following her.

"Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked.

While everyone else was outside admiring the snow, Izzy was inside on his laptop, still trying to get it to work.

Looking around curiously, the mahogany haired girl then noticed the reflection of green lights shining on the snow.

Following the trail of the reflection, her eyes grew wide at what she saw.

"Wow, what is that?" Daisuke gasped when she looked up into the sky.

Following her gaze, the rest of the group all exclaimed in awe at the sigth of the green lights floating across the sky.

"Hey, what's your name? Izzy, come out here, you've gotta see this!" Tai called.

The redhead then closed his laptop as he then walked outside of the cabin to see what everyone was staring at and was just as stunned as everyone.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked as he walked over.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora questioned.

"You mean 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy explained.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora retorted.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe exclaimed.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt said.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as the lights began to swirl around and then shot out orange flames down at the eight children.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked making Daisuke give her a look of disbelief.

Everyone stood their ground as the fireballs hit the ground, causing small explosions, debris and snow flying up all around them, some of the kids even dived to the ground to avoid getting hit by the fireballs.

After a few minutes, it was all over and everyone rose from their spots on the ground or lowered their arms from their heads to protect themselves from the blasts.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked.

"We're still here." Matt said as he was kneeled beside TK, his arms covering his protectively.

"That was scary!" Mimi said clutching her pink cowgirl hat.

"Really freaky." Daisuke said as she sat on her knees, brushing snow off her head.

"W-What was that?" Joe asked scared.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes to search for the fireballs.

Just then, white lights shot up out of the holes, and there were devices inside the lights that slowly rose up in front of each child who stared at them in awe.

Tai was the first to grip one of the devices in his hands, so everyone else followed his example when they saw that it was safe to do so.

Once the white lights faded away, the kids all opened their hands to see that the devices were small and shaped a bit like a four pointed star, except the ends weren't sharp and were smooth, the device itself being light blue.

"Okay, so it's not meteors." Izzy mumbled.

"What…are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"No instructions?" Matt asked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai said pointing over to the cliff the eight were on and everyone yelled when a giant green wave shot up and then some sort of force scooped them all up into the wave.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading caaaammmmmp!" Mimi yelled.

The sky had turned black as different colored lines seemed to swirl around as the group were all being pulled along the path.

Everyone soon blacked out.

(Later on...)

Tai and Daisuke were both lying beside each other, the two 13 year olds unconsious in the middle of a forest.

Two creatures then approached their bodies and smiled at the sight of the two humans.

"Tai! Yoo hoo, Tai." a soft male voice called.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tai said as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Daisuke, wake up." a female voice called.

Groaning, Daisuke turned over on her side as she slowly woke up.

"Mm, I don't wanna go to school." she whined.

The two kids then woke up and were stunned to see two creatures in front of their faces, both creatures having large red eyes.

One of the creatres was a pink head with floppy ears and tiny fangs poking out of his mouth with large light red eyes.

And the second creature appeared to be a baby dragon with a blue body, white face and white stomach with ting feet and paws while she had large scarlet eyes and a tiny tail and floppy ears.

Jumping back, Tai and Daisuke screamed at the sight of the creatures, both tumbling down the hill in shock as they stared at them.

"What the heck?!" Daisuke yelled.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai declared thinking he was hallucinating.

Giggling, the two creatures bounced over to the two humans.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" the pink monster grinned as he bounced up and down.

"Yeah, we're your friends. We won't hurt ya." the blue monster chirped.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabie shots?" Tai asked.

"Everything's gonna be all right now, Tai. I've been waiting for you." the pink monster said as he jumped into Tai's hands.

"Ah, waiting for me?" Tai asked as he stared at the creature, disturbed.

Daisuke was hidding behind her friend, staring at the monsters unsure of how to react at all.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Daisuke. I've been waiting my whole life to meet you!" the dragon cheered as she jumped into the girl's arms making the girl yelp.

"What-Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"My name's Koromon and we're partners." the pink monster cheered.

"And I'm Chibimon! I'm your partner." the dragon blushed happily.

"Koromon? That means talking head?" Tai asked.

"Chibimon? What does that mean?" Daisuke asked.

"It means brave little warrior and don't forget it, Tai." Koromon grinned up at his human.

"Stop showing off. And my name means little dragon." Chibimon pouted at her friend.

Daisuke then lifted her hand up and pinched her cheek making herself whine in pain.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Tai asked.

"Trying to wake myself up. There's no way this can be real." the girl denied as she shook her head.

Shaking his head at her, the boy then turns his attention back to the monster he held.

"So what did you mean you've been waiting on us? And how did you know our names?" Tai asked.

"Tai?" someone called.

The two kids turned around to see Izzy had stepped out from behind a moss covered tree with a disturbed look on his face.

"Hey, look, it's Izzy." Daisuke blinked.

"It's me and I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy said.

Stepping out from behind the boy was what appeared to be a pink blob with wide brown eyes and a cheerful smile.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" he asked.

Tai and Daisuke both yelped at the sight of the monster, Tai dropping Koromon who bounced off while Daisuke held Chibimon up as a shield.

"Another one? What are they?" Tai asked.

"Weird monster things." Daisuke whimpered.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." he said.

"I believe those minature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the camp broshure." Izzy placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, I sure as heck didn't sign up for this." Daisuke frowned with one hand on her hip while she cradled Chibimon in the other.

"This is weird." Tai glanced around the forest.

"The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common." Izzy observed.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon stated.

"That's right, Tai, you're in the Digi-World." Koromon chirped.

"It's our home." Chibimon smiled.

"Whoa." Daisuke exclaimed in awe as she took in the sights.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"I don't care so much where it is; I wanna know what it is." Izzy said.

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai said as he walked over to a tree.

"Careful up there." Daisuke called as she, Izzy and the three creatures watched him climb.

Once he was sitting on a sturdy branch, the brunette pulled out a mini telescope and began observing the area around him.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was no where near the ocean. And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hm, something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Tai said.

Koromon then bounced up the tree, using his ears to pull himself up and landed on the branch beside his partner.

"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" Koromon asked.

"Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait. What's that?" Tai asked as he looked through his telescope.

A large red beetle with a green stomach and had black markings on his body with four arms and two legs while it had pincers on his face was flying through the sky, screeching as it did so.

"Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle. And it's flying right at us!" Tai gasped.

Pulling the telescope away, Tai saw how close the beetle was, so he and Koromon both ducked down as the beetle crashed into the tree, breaking the top half off.

"Oh no, Tai! Get down from there!" Daisuke yelled as she, Izzy, Motimon and Chibimon watched in horror.

"I can't watch! That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!" Motimon covered his eyes as he shivered.

"That's just great." Izzy said nervously.

"This is gonna be bad." Chibimon glared.

"Watch out!" Koromon yelled as the beetle circled around and flew towards him and Tai.

"His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can cut through anything." Chibimon explained.

"Who needs a gardener?" Tai whimpered as Kuwagamon neared.

Jumping into the air, Koromon spat out some acid bubbles that popped in Kuwagamon's face, but the pink head slammed into the bug's head and cried out as he started falling to the ground.

Kuwagamon knocked into the tree and Tai cried out as he fell out of the tree and landed harshly on the ground.

"Tai, you okay?" Izzy asked as he and Daisuke ran over to the brunette.

"Well, I have had better days." Tai gritted his teeth.

Yelling was heard as Koromon landed on the ground, bouncing.

"Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?" Tai asked as he picked the little monster up.

"That's me." Koromon said.

"You're pretty brave for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai smiled.

"It was nothing." Koromon smiled bashfully.

Chibimon then crawled on top of Daisuke's head, staring at the two partners, wishing that she and the mahogany haired girl would be close one day and have moments like that.

"Uh, Tai, he's heading this way again!" Izzy pointed to the sky where they heard Kuwagamon.

"Great, we're gonna be bug food." Daisuke glared.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Quickly everyone!" Motimon waved as he ran off.

"Come on!" Tai called as the group ran off.

Running through the forest, the group heard Kuwagamon chasing after them, trees breaking as he charged into them.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, your three are awfully slow." Motimon whined.

He then stopped in the middle of the forest in front of a tall tree with a large trunk and turned back to the humans.

"Inside this tree." Motimon waved as he jumped through the tree making the humans gasp.

"Let's go!" Tai grabbed Izzy's arm and nudged Daisuke forward as the trio jumped inside of the tree.

Roaring was heard from outside the tree while the three humans looked around the inside of the tree with awe.

It appeared to be made of metal and there was light shining down from above them.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hidding tree, silly." Motimon said.

"Hidding tree? What's that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a tree that you hide in." Chibimon stated cheerfully making the girl sweat drop.

Hearing the roar of the giant insect wchoing from outside, the group all ducked down onto their knees and held their arms over their heads.

"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Koromon whispered.

Everyone remained silent as they listened to the sound of the angry roars and screeches from Kuwagamon.

It was tense, the group of six were all trying hard to remain silent as they waited for the roars to pass.

Finally, after a few more minutes, there was no more sound and all was silent.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore." a familiar voice called making the group jump.

Standing up, the group stuck their heads through the tree and were relieved to see that Sora was standing in front of them, smiling.

"Sora." Tai greeted.

"You can come out now." she said.

"Oh, we were just planning the trap that we were gonna set for that big bug." Tai said, then he, Izzy and Daisuke looked down when they saw a new Digimon.

It appeared to be a pink bud with large green eyes and had a dark blue flower on top of her head with a red antenna sticking out of the flower that appeared to curl as the creature purred and she had tentacles for feet.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." she smiled.

"Tai, Izzy, Daisuke. Meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora said as everyone stared at the plant creature.

"Looks kind of like a radish." Tai commented.

"It must be another one of them, like the other...whatever they are." Izzy said as everyone stared at Koromon, Motimon and Chibimon.

Just then, a white four legged creature with tiny floppy ears ran out of the bushes making everyone gasp.

"Look, there's another one!" Daisuke pointed.

"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy stated.

"Hello, I am Tokomon. Hey TK, over here." the white Digimon called.

"Coming!" a young voice called.

TK then brushed the bushes back and ran over to Tokomon with a happy smile and a giggle.

"Tokomon, there you are!" TK giggled.

"TK!" Matt yelled as he ran after his little brother, a creature tucked underneath his arm.

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai blinked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Matt said.

"No, I meant that under your arm." Tai corrected.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..." the blonde trailed off.

Everyone stared at the orange head that had a beige colored face, scarlet eyes and a black horn on his head.

"Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you." he blushed.

TK was hugging Tokomon when suddenly a shout was heard making everyone turn towards the direction of the shout to see Joe running towards them.

There was a small dragon like creature that was gray, had a white stomach, blue eyes and a tuft of orange hair on top his head.

"Joe?" Tai gasped.

"Help me! This thing-This thing...it won't leave me alone." Joe whined.

"Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon." the dragon said as he leaned on Joe's shoulder.

Spotting the dragon, Joe screamed making Bukamon laugh when the bluenette suddenly noticed that no one else was reacting to the strange creature.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" Joe pointed at the other Digimon, then pasued as he yelped and reeled back in shock.

"They-they're everywhere! What are they?" he asked.

"We're…" Bukamon trailed off as he floated over to the other In-Trainings.

"Digimon! Digital monsters!" the group of six announced.

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked as the others stared at the Digimon, stunned.

"Yes, Digimon." The group smiled.

"We're not just digital monsters; we're much more than that. We're also kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon blushed bashfully.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon said as her antenna attached to the flower on her head seemed to curl.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon smiled.

"And we can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon laughed.

"And adorable." Tokomon chirped.

"And don't forget cool!" Chibimon sang.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora." Tai started the introductions.

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." Sora smiled with her hands folded behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai joked.

"No autographs, please." Matt smiled with his hands in his pockets.

"This is Joe." Tai continued.

"I'd shake your hand…if you had any." Joe smiled politely.

"Izzy here is our computer expert." Tai said.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"This right here is Daisuke." Tai told them.

"Hey, nice to meet cha!" Daisuke grinned.

"And last but not least, this little guy is, uh…" Tai trailed off as he looked at the little boy, unsure of his name.

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look." He smiled.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked as he glanced around the group.

"Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers or on a nature walk." Izzy suggested.

"Ahh! Somebody please help me!" a familiar girl cried out.

"You were saying?" Daisuke frowned at Izzy.

Everyone then took of running towards the sound of the girl's screaming, worried about her and hoping nothing bad happened.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai called.

From around a thick line of trees, Mimi came running with a geen bud with a leaf on top her head, a beige face with four tiny paws and large brown eyes.

"There she is." Sora said.

"It's okay; you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

Just then, a huge red beetle flew out from around the trees making the group pause in horror at the sights of the beetle.

"It's that big bug again." Tai gasped.

Kuwagamon flew at the group making them all cover their heads with their arms for protection as the beetle then flew into the trees behind them.

"Mimi, are you all right?" the plant Digimon asked the girl clad in pink who was sitting on her knees.

"Think so." Mimi sighed.

"Don't worry. Tanemon's here to protect you." she said.

"It's okay now." Sora ran over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, Sora." Mimi said.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai announced as Kuwagamon flew over to them.

Everyone quickly started running away from the beetle that roared as it gave chase.

"Down!" Matt yelled as he pushed TK to the ground and everyone else dove to the floor.

Kuwagamon swooped over them, his claws close to graving their backs.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund." Joe said.

"We're being chased by a mutant insect and that's what you're worried about?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Okay, that does it. No more running away!" Tai glared as he clenched his fist.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy quipped.

The group jumped onto their feet and started running off once again, panting as they rushed to escape from the beetle.

As they broke through the trees, they all gasped to see that they had found a cliff ledge that jutted out over a river that was far below them.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt quipped.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said as the goggle head walked closer and peered down the cliff for any ledges to climb down on.

Seeing none, he hung his head in defeat and then turned to the others.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai announced.

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

Kuwagamon then burst through the tree line making the group scream as they ran towards the cliff and then ducked down to avoid being grabbed by the bug that flew over them.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora called as the brunette started running away from the beetle.

"Here I go." Koromon jumped up and went over Tai's head, blasting Kuwagamon with his acid bubbles.

The attack had little effect as Kuwabamon flew upwards and Koromon cried out as he hit the ground.

"Not again." Tai said as Kuwagamon recovered and flew towards the group.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon called as all the digimon jumped up and spat out their acid bubbles, Chibimon jumping up and ramming her head into Kuwagamon's head.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke cried.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

All the digimon hit the ground from Kuwwagamon slashing at them with his claws while the beetle crash landed in the trees behind them.

"Yokomon!" Sora called as Daisuke ran over and scooped up Chibimon while Tai held Koromon and the other humans ran to tend to their partners.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just… I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said sadly.

"Crazy guy." Tai commented.

"Chibimon, are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Hey." Chibimon smiled weakly up at her human.

"Oh, Yokomon." Sora said as she held her partner.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi held Tanemon on her lap.

"They must be programed for courage." Izzy said worried as he held Motimon.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK lifted Tokomon up.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt called as he held his partner.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe called as he held the dragon.

Roaring was then heard as Kuwagamon burst from the forest making everyone gasp at the sight.

"Get back!" Matt yelled as everyone ran towards the cliff end where Tai was standing.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too, but I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai stared at the bug as it stepped closer, its pincers clamping together.

"Ugh, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt groaned.

"Okay, get ready to run." Tai said.

"No, we fight." Koromon said surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon yelled.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we show what we're made of." Motimon tried to struggle out of Izzy's hands.

"No, don't." Izzy protested.

"They're right." Yokomon told Sora.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon." The orangette frowned.

"We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go! We can do it!" Tsunomon tried to escape Matt's grip while Tokomon growled and TK struggled to hold him back.

"Let me go, let me, let me go!" Bukamon tried to flap his flippers to escape as Joe held him around the chest.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

"Uh huh." Tanemon nodded.

"Chibimon?" Daisuke asked the dragon.

"I'll be fine." Chibimon smiled.

"I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go!" Koromon called as all the digimon jumped out of their partners' arms.

All of them ran or bounced towards Kuwagamon, every one of them determined to protect their friends.

"Come on, digimon!" Koromon called.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

"Don't go, Motimon!" Izzy called.

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" Matt called after him.

"Don't go!" TK called at Tokomon.

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" Joe yelled.

"Tanemon, be careful!" Mimi called.

"Chibimon!" Daisuke shouted.

"No, don't, Koromon! Come back!" Tai screamed as he ran after him.

As the other humans stepped forward, their digivices all glowed and started to beep as the sky turned dark and thunder rumbled as rainbow colored lights shot down from the sky.

The lights all fell down on the eight digimon making everyone gasp and stare in awe as the digimon started to glow and grow.

"Koromon digivolve too…AGUMON!"

Agumon was an orange lizard with emerald green eyes.

"Chibimon digivolve too...V-MON!"

V-Mon had a cat shaped body that was sky blue with white trailing from under her black kitten nose down to her stomach, she had a dragon's tail and ears while she had large scarlet eyes which had a yellow triangle under them and had a yellow V on her forehead, had five fingered hands with white claws and had cat like feet.

"Yokomon digivolve too…BIYOMON!"

Biyomon was a pink bird with pink claws, a red beak and had blue eyes while she had a pink and blue antenna and blue markings on her head and her right ankle had a silver cuff.

"Motimon digivolve too…TENTOMON!"

Tentomon was a burgundy red beetle with large green eyes, yellow antenna, black spots and had a green chest.

"Tsunomon digivolve too…GABUMON!"

Gabumon was a yellow lizard with a bit of a canine appearance with the blue stripped fur he wore, red eyes, a golden horn on his head, floppy ears and his stomach had blue and pink markings.

"Tokomon digivolve too…PATAMON!"

Patamon was a small orange creature with tiny legs and the bottom half of his body was yellow, his eyes were blue and he had wings for ears.

"Bukamon digivolve too…GOMAMON!"

Gomamon was a white seal with floppy ears, an orange mane of hair, green eyes and purple markings on his body.

"Tanemon digivolve too…PALMON!"

Palmon was a green lizard/plant hybrid with a magenta and yellow flower on her head and she had dark green eyes.

All the lights faded to reveal the newly evolved Digimon as everyone stared in awe at the transformations.

"What in the-? Look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're bigger." Tai said.

One by one, all the Digimon jumped up at Kuwagamon, but he back handed them to the ground.

"All right then, you asked for it." Agumon growled.

As Kuwagamon started to fly into the air, Palmon used her Poison Ivy to drag him to the ground.

Patamon flew up ad used Boom Bubble, then V-Mon used V-Headbutt to knock Kuwagamon down onto his knees while Tentomon followed with Super Shocker.

Bending on one knee, Kuwagamon was then tripped onto both when Gomamon rolled under his legs and tripped him.

"Stand back everyone." Agumon warned as he used Pepper Breath.

Gabumon used Blue Blaster and Biyomon took to the air to use Spiral Twister, the attacks creating flames on Kuwagamon's head as he roared in pain.

"Now, all together." Agumon ordered as the Digimon released their attacks.

They hit Kuwagamon in the chest and flames erupted making the beetle stumble back and fall into the forest, defeated.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the Digimon in awe.

"They made vapourware out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing." Tai breathed.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed as Tai laughed and caught the dinosaur in a hug.

"Koromon! Or Agumon. Whoever you are, you did it, you did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone laughed as they celebrated, though Matt appeared to be startled by Gabumon's attention and Joe fixed his glasses as he stared down at Gomamon.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon joked as Izzy gave him a thumb's up.

"So, what do ya think?" V-Mon winked up at Daisuke.

"Not too shabby." Daisuke returned the wink.

Just then, Kuwagamon burst out of the forest yet again making everyone gasp as they turned to face the beetle who appeared to be even more angry than before.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincer things into the cliff, cracks appearing and the cliff broke, everyone standing on it crying out as they were sent plummeting into the ocean below them.

To be continued…


	2. Birth of Greymon

"Birth of Greymon"

**Okay, here is something I figured out. I think the writers of Digimon 02 gave Daisuke/Davis Motomiya the characteristics of a person dealing with ADHD. I looked up the symptoms for it and found that so many of them match Davis' personality perfectly. So if anyone hates Davis for the way he behaves, then let it be known he's a kid with a disability and his personality will improve with time. Believe me, I would know, I have two brothers who have autism and ADHD so I would know. Please enjoy and review!**

_The scene fades in from black and it was a pure blue sky before there are various letters reflecting different parts of an island on them as they moved across the screen._

_Tai is then shown falling through the scene, then Daisuke, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and finally was TK who fell through the sky._

_Soon it shows Koromon turning into Agumon, Chibimon became V-Mon, Yokomon turned into Biyomon, Tsunomon transformed into Gabumon, Motimon turned into Tentomon, Tanemon became Palmon and Bukamon turns into Gomamon._

_Next it shows Greymon shooting flames from his mouth, next Lady XV-Mon spun through the air and a beam of light was released from her chest, then Birdramon took to the air as she flapped her wings with flames shooting out, Garurumon jumps through the air shooting out blue flames from his mouth, Kabutrimon is in the sky releasing a ball of electricity from his chest and Togemon is shown spinning around as needles shot from her body._

_Ikkakumon then bursts out of the ocean with Joe on his back, Greymon breaks out of a mountain with Tai watching, Birdramon flies into the sky with a smiling Sora holding onto her ankle, Lady XV-Mon has Daisuke holding onto her waist as they both smile and fly towards the sun, Izzy is on Kabuterimon's back as the bug flies through the air, Matt is mounted on Garurumon as the wolf runs through the forest and Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist as the cactus walks forward._

_TK is then shown looking scared as Angemon then appears behind him, ready to fight._

_The humans are all then shown falling through the sky towards a planet that looked to be Earth, but there was a single island on the planet that had a tall mountain._

_A shadowed form of Devimon then appeared, roaring as black gears flew around him._

_The Digivice was then shown as white digital code shone from the device, different colored lights shining around._

_A pillar of rainbow light was then shown as Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon were swirled into the pillar._

_Greymon then appeared in front of the pillar of light, then came Lady XV-Mon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Togemon._

_Koromon, Chibimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Motimon were shown standing on a cliff ledge, glaring._

_Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon were then shown in a forest._

_The scene then changed with the Digimon standing around their humans protectively with Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon in the air as they all stared at Kuwagamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Numemon and Andromon as they all stepped out from behind the trees and surrounded the group._

_Tai was then shown smirking as he raised his fist as the scene moved back showing Sora, TK and Joe on his left while Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and Mimi were on his right, everyone smiling as the word "Digimon" appeared above them in the sky._

Screaming was heard as the group of eight humans and eight Digimon all fell from the cliff and came closer to the rushing water below them.

"Sora!" Biyomon crooned in worry as she flapped after the orangette.

"Izzy!" Tentomon buzzed as he flew down to grab the redhead.

"TK!" Patamon cried as he grabbed onto the little blonde boy's hands and tried to slow down the falling speed.

The three winged Digimon tried to fly their humans to safety, but they weren't strong enough and wound up falling yet again.

Palmon held onto Mimi and shot out her vines to grab onto the side of the mountain, but the rock she tied her vines around fell apart from the weight of the two and their momentum.

V-Mon had one arm wrapped around Daisuke as the girl clung to her, then the dragon reached out for a branch that was attached to the mountain.

Both females grabbed onto it, but the branch broke sending them both plumeting to the water as they screamed.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water before everyone else, Gomamon bursting through the surface.

"Fish Net!" he cried out.

Suddenly, a school of blue, pink, yellow and green fishes all appeared from under the water and formed a raft, picking up Joe from under the water.

Everyone else all then fell onto the makeshift raft and looked around curiously at the fish under them.

"Whoa, this is some ride." Tai said with Agumon in his lap.

"You said it." Daisuke blinked as she laid on her front with V-Mon sitting on her back.

Hearing the sound of rocks breaking, Matt looked up towards the cliff and gasped at the sight.

"Hey, look out!" Matt called out a warning.

Kuwagamon was falling from the cliff and created large waves that sent the raft down the stream, all of them holding on as they rode down the rapids.

A few minutes later, the raft stopped by the side of a river bank and the group all stood up and walked off, dropping to their knees in relief and exhaustion.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" the seal laughed making Joe look at him.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." He smiled.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now." The seal said wagging his tail with a smile.

"Gomamon." Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his Digimon bending down to look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." The flying hamster said.

"It's all because we digivolved." Explained the orange dinosaur.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy commented.

"Right! All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Said the red beetle.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pink bird said.

"And I was able to digivolve from Chibimon to V-Mon." the dragon grinned cutely.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Spoke the yellow lizard with a blue wolf skin fur coat and a gold horn.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." the plant lizard said.

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon." The orange lizard informed.

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon told him.

"What?" Tai asked as the others appeared confused by this.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" the goggle head asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora bent down to look at her partner.

"Sure don't." Biyomon sang cheerfully.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon spun around happily in front of the kneeling Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi whined.

"This is all so weird." Daisuke groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"You'll get used to it." V-Mon assured as she patted her human's hip.

"So I helped you change? That is so cool." TK grinned.

"Yeah, sure is." Patamon flapped his ears/wings.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his back to Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe; I'm your friend for life." The seal said as the oldest kid hummed in disbelief.

"Okay, come on. What're we gonna do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, or fire department or my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said as everyone glanced over at the mountain.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe voiced.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt said.

"Hmm, Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon spoke up.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered making his partner grunt in exasperation while Daisuke and V-Mon giggled.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe frowned.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait; are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon chirped.

"Ick!" Mimi whined in disgust.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked as he turned to Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you? You're the first ever. There's never been anything but Digimon." Agumon told him.

"What? Really?" Daisuke asked.

"So, okay, you're all Digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all Digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy and dangerous and…what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said as he began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai said.

"The ocean?" Matt asked.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said as he continued walking.

"Let's water ski home." Matt quipped.

"Huh, funny." Sora said not amused as everyone started walking.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe is cut off.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon called.

"Wait for me!" Joe called as he chased after the group.

Everyone started walking alongside the river as Gomamon swam in the water with a cheerful grin while everyone took in the sights around them.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora commented.

"Yeah, they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are…they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." Tentomon said as he buzzed beside him.

"I only ask because your composition is not at all machine like." Izzy frowned.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked slyly as he started creating a small charge of electricity that made the redhead cover his head.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon said as he hopped into the air, trying to flap as hard as he could to move.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said as she took to the air, but was no better than Patamon as they were both panting from the workout.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk? Huh?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can make me work with it." Mimi cheered as her partner blushed in bashfulness.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi blinked.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

V-Mon looked up at the mahognay haired girl walking beside her and was curious about her, wondering what to talk to her about.

At the moment the girl was looking around with curiosity shining in her eyes.

"So, how do you like the Digi-World so far?" V-Mon asked.

Huh? It's okay, I guess. You know, if you forget the whole giant killer bug thing." Daisuke shrugged.

"Well, not all things are bad here. You'll see." V-Mon smiled.

"I hope you're right, V-Mon." the mahogany haired girl sighed.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai spoke up.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But…of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy frowned in thought.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon told him.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon sighed as he took in the scent.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon laughed.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle." TK suggested happily.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Wait a minute, listen. What's that?" Matt said as a ringing noise rang out.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said as the sound continued on.

"Come on, let's check it out!" Daisuke called as she ran off, V-Mon at her side.

The rest of the group all started running until they reached a beach that had a line of phone booths lined up near the shore line.

"I told you. All we needed was a phone. We're saved!" Joe cheered.

Tai reached the first booth and slid the door open, but the ringing then stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai was uncertain.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora blinked.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi requested.

"The question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked as all of the Digimon looked confused and the humans were curious if they were serious.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked holding a hand out as he stood in the booth.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." The goggle head said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." The redhead said holding out the card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said as he ran to one of the booths.

"I'm calling Daddy!" the pink lover exclaimed.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy ran for one fo the booths.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad right now." Daisuke ran over to the phone booth.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora called.

"Hey, guys. Wait for me. Come on." Joe called.

Everyone stepped into their booths and dialed their requested numbers, then waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Hello? Hey, Mom, it's me." Tai said into the receiver.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour. And 90 seconds." a female voice spoke.

"Something's wrong or Mom's flipped." Tai said with a confused look.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occaisional ice cream." the female voice spoke on Mimi's phone.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked curiously.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up and don't call back." the female voice spoke to Matt and TK.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt frowned as he stared at the receiver he held.

"To make another call, dial 1, to hang up, dial 2. Don't call again." a female voice said from Daisuke's phone.

"All right, it's official, we've stepped into some weird Twiligth Zone." the mahogany haired girl glared at the phone.

"The what zone?" V-Mon asked with her head tilted to the side.

"I'm telling you; it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy pouted as he stared at the phone in his hand.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon asked as he pointed tot he next booth.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon told him.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Please hang up and have a nice day." the woman on Sora's phone said.

Sora hung up with a glare and crossed her arms as Tai and Daisuke walked over to the orangette.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora huffed.

"Weird. I've got a strange feeling about this." Tai pouted.

"You're getting that now?" Daisuke retorted with a hand on her hip.

(Later on...)

"Maybe this one will." Joe said as he dialed a number.

"To leave a message, press 1 now, to leave a finger print, press 2 now. Fifteen dollars for the next 3 minutes." a female voice spoke on the phone making the bluenette sigh.

"Okay, next one." Joe said as he dialed a new number.

Over on the beach, the others were sitting on the sand as they watched the older boy try dialing another number.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai sighed.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into one of us." Matt said.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai gave a bored look.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said as Tai looked over the group to see that everyone looked worn out.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. Okay, break time everybody." Tai said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is-"Sora trailed off as she pulled out the device that started it all.

"Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said as everyone pulled out their own.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, but the question is; what are they for? What do they do?" Daisuke asked as she held her device in front of her face.

"If I could take mine apart…um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy said as his stomach growled.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said as she held out her suplies.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy pouted.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said.

"And what do you have?" the red head asked.

"Uh, let's see. There's…my mini telescope." Tai pulled it out.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Daisuke, you got anything?" Tai asked as he pointed at the blue bag she had on her back.

"Um," she trailed off as she opened the bag to reveal what was inside.

"There's some pencils, sketchpad, house keys and...that's it. No food. I'd kill for a candy bar." Daisuke whined.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out." TK bragged as he opened his bag to reveal all of the candies and chips he had.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" the pink lover suggested.

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked his brother.

"Forget it." the older blonde scoffed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy agreed.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hairbrushes and make-up?" Sora asked.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi said shocking everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." She smiled cheerfully.

"So much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although we could use cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora frowned.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look! Joe's got the emergency food." Tai exclaimed making everyone look over.

"What? No way!" Izzy gasped.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" the bluenette called back.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe told them.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi shot the idea down as Joe came over holding the bag.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"But…that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complain." Joe retorted making Daisuke snort as Matt smirked.

"Guys, listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai smiled.

The food was taken out and everyone was trying to distribute it equally among the eight kids in the group.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days. Times three meals that comes to…" Joe trailed off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said.

"Ah, right, so divided evenly between us we have um…" Joe trailed off.

"Enough food for two days at the very least." Izzy said.

"Right! Oh, uh, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe slumped forward.

"But you guys, when you add in the Digimon, we really only have enough for about…less than half an hour." Sora estimated.

"Oh, that's right." Joe groaned.

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon announced.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Joe asked.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, absolutnely. We can do all right for ourselves." The pink bird said smiling.

"What about you, V-Mon?" Daisuke asked her partner.

"Don't worry about it. I can manage." the blue dragon assured cheerfully.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe said while Tai and Agumon started munching on the food a few feet behind him.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." The goggle head said as Agumon nodded in agreement.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the oldest kid asked annoyed.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai quipped making Joe growl in annoyance.

"You people make me crazy!" the bluenette muttered.

Just then, the ground seemed to give off a minuscule tremor that Biyomon noticed as she stood up and Gomamon went alert as he stopped lounging.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." The bird said.

Everyone turned as they saw a pillar of water shoot up from the ground and seemed across the beach, knocking the telephone booths into the air, some of them nearly hitting the kids.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand moved as a large gray shell with spikes around it rose up from the miniature twister and as the sand settled, two pink arms and a head poked out of the shell.

This Digimon had wide blue eyes and green tentacles on his head and he stared at the group, growling lowly.

"Shellmon." Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." The bug told him.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Everybody, up here!" Joe called as he started climbing up a cliff while Shellmon advanced on them and then shot out water from his head at Joe, knocking him down.

"JOE!" Gomamon called before he was blasted himself.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai called as the Digimon chased at the monster.

Agumon blasted his Pepper Breath in Shellmon's mouth while Gabumon's Blue Blaster fizzled out and Biyomon's Spiral Twister flickered out as she slumped forward, tired.

Tentomon tried to use his Super Shocker, but it crackled and the spark went out as V-Mon jumped up to try and punch Shellmon, but her hit was weak and sluggish, so Shellmon used his paw to backhand her away.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt noted.

"Oh, this is bad, this is very bad." Daisuke groaned.

Biyomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon and V-Mon were then blasted by the geyser that shot out of Shellmon's head.

"Agumon!" Tai called as the dinosaur stood up and ran at Shellmon.

Patamon tried to use his Boom Bubble, but he only released a small puff of air as he was then whipped by one of Shellmon's tentacles.

Palmon tried to use Poison Ivy, but her vines weren't extending and she was hit back while Agumon shot Shellmon with another fire ball making him groan.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered as everyone else tended to their Digimon.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned as his stomach gurgled.

"What?" Izzy turned to him in surprise.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked as he held his partner.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon said weakly.

"I can't move." V-Mon moaned as Daisuke held her on her lap.

"That's it. Agumon is the only one who had anything to eat." Sora stood up with Biyomon in her arms.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength left to fight." Matt realized.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now." Tai called.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon called back.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai waved his arms as he ran to the side.

"No, don't!'" Sora cried.

"Tai, get away!" Daisuke yelled.

Agumon hit Shellmon in the face with a fireball making the turtle turn his attention back to the dinosaur.

"This will work." Tai picked up a metal pole and ran over to Shellmon and started hitting the shell with the pole.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he hit him, but then cried out as he was grabbed by one of the tentacles.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon yelled.

Shellmon growled at him and Agumon started running, but he was stepped on and trapped under Shellmon's foot.

Water shot out from Shellmon's head, knocking the group of humans and their Digimon back into the mountain behind them, making them cry out as they rammed into the wall.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone! And there's nothing I can do!" Tai grunted and then cried out as he was squeezed tighter.

"Tai, no!" Agumon yelled.

Whimpering in pain as he tried to break through, Tai didn't notice that his device was whining and started to glow.

"Digivolve!" Agumon yelled.

Yellow light then shone around Agumon making everyone look over in awe.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!"

Greymon was a large dinosaur with a brown mask on his face and had one horn of both sides of his head and a single horn on his nose.

His eyes were red and he had blue stripes on his body.

Growling, Greymon pushed Shellmon off of him; Tai flying free from his grip and rolled on the sand, safely.

Glancing to the side to make sure Tai was safe; Greymon then chuckled as he turned his attention to Shellmon.

"Whoa, he did it again. Now he's Greymon." Tai stared in awe.

Daisuke blinked at the dinosaur as she felt a slight tug at her memory, but shook it off.

Staring each other down, Shellmon made the first move as he rammed his head in Greymon's chest and the two Champions tried to force the other back.

"Now you're getting him! Go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Shellmon shot a blast of water at Greymon who moved to the side to dodge the blast and then the dinosaur breathed out his flames, the fire turning the water into steam.

Unable to use his powers, Shellmon was lifted into the air by Greymon, who then used his Nova Blast, and the turtle was sent flying out into the deep blue sea.

Yellow light covered Greymon as he started to shrink and Tai ran over to see Agumon lying on the ground, tired.

"Agumon! Oh, are you all right? You poor little guy. Agumon." Tai kneeled in front of him.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked making the brunette laugh.

(Later…)

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there. Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled into the broken phone while Gomamon watched from the water.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai stated.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt quipped.

"Aw, let's let him figure it out on his own. He'll get it soon. Right?" Daisuke asked and the blonde shrugged, unsure.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora smiled as she sat down to watch all of the Digimon eagerly dig in to the food laid out for them.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt agreed.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest, because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe insisted desperately.

Everyone gave him annoyed looks.

"Joe, I've said this before. We fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. And getting back there is a really big job." Sora stood up.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen. Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora agreed.

"Then let's all get going." Tai smiled.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon grinned.

"Then let's get out of this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt joked.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe nodded.

"Uh huh, good luck with that, pal." Daisuke shook her head with an amused smile.

"Okay, here we go." Tai turned to the forested area.

"Digimon!" everyone cheered and laughed as they started walking.

To be continued…


	3. Garurumon

"Garurumon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_The scene fades in from black and it was a pure blue sky before there are various letters reflecting different parts of an island on them as they moved across the screen._

_Tai is then shown falling through the scene, then Daisuke, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and finally was TK who fell through the sky._

_Soon it shows Koromon turning into Agumon, Chibimon became V-Mon, Yokomon turned into Biyomon, Tsunomon transformed into Gabumon, Motimon turned into Tentomon, Tanemon became Palmon and Bukamon turns into Gomamon._

_Next it shows Greymon shooting flames from his mouth, next Lady XV-Mon spun through the air and a beam of light was released from her chest, then Birdramon took to the air as she flapped her wings with flames shooting out, Garurumon jumps through the air shooting out blue flames from his mouth, Kabutrimon is in the sky releasing a ball of electricity from his chest and Togemon is shown spinning around as needles shot from her body._

_Ikkakumon then bursts out of the ocean with Joe on his back, Greymon breaks out of a mountain with Tai watching, Birdramon flies into the sky with a smiling Sora holding onto her ankle, Lady XV-Mon has Daisuke holding onto her waist as they both smile and fly towards the sun, Izzy is on Kabuterimon's back as the bug flies through the air, Matt is mounted on Garurumon as the wolf runs through the forest and Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist as the cactus walks forward._

_TK is then shown looking scared as Angemon then appears behind him, ready to fight._

_The humans are all then shown falling through the sky towards a planet that looked to be Earth, but there was a single island on the planet that had a tall mountain._

_A shadowed form of Devimon then appeared, roaring as black gears flew around him._

_The Digivice was then shown as white digital code shone from the device, different colored lights shining around._

_A pillar of rainbow light was then shown as Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon were swirled into the pillar._

_Greymon then appeared in front of the pillar of light, then came Lady XV-Mon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Togemon._

_Koromon, Chibimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Motimon were shown standing on a cliff ledge, glaring._

_Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon were then shown in a forest._

_The scene then changed with the Digimon standing around their humans protectively with Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon in the air as they all stared at Kuwagamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Numemon and Andromon as they all stepped out from behind the trees and surrounded the group._

_Tai was then shown smirking as he raised his fist as the scene moved back showing Sora, TK and Joe on his left while Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and Mimi were on his right, everyone smiling as the word "Digimon" appeared above them in the sky._

Venturing off from the beach, the group stood up on the cliff that over looked the beach and waited on Tai as he stared out at the ocean.

His thoughts were on the digivolution that had happened earlier on that day and wondered how and why it had happened.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai called.

"What is it, Tai?" Agumon walked over to him.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offence, but, why don't you just stay that way?" Tai asked.

"I can't." Agumon said as Tai huffed and crossed his arms as he turned to look out over the beach.

"But even super heroes need a rest." Agumon said stunning Tai as he started to fall forward and Agumon grabbed onto his shorts.

Tai started flailing his arms about making everyone laugh at the silly sight, but were stopped when they heard a creature roaring.

The boulders behind then were shattered by a black and white triceratops that broke through with the hard armour on his head and horn.

"Oh, come on. Another one?" Daisuke glared in annoyance.

They had only been in this strange place for a few hours and this was the third Digimon that had attacked them today.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid back Digimon." Tentomon assured.

The dinosaur then growled at the group making them tense up, especially at the sight of the large sharp teeth it had.

"Though, I suppose it is wise to take caution. They tend to get quite miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon amended.

"Then he must be starving because he looks really mad." Tai said.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried.

Monochromon's green eyes stared at something behind the group as he roared making everyone turn to see a second Monochromon step out from behind the boulders.

"There's two of them!" Joe exclaimed.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said.

"Run!" Tai yelled as he ran behind the rocks, the group following after him as the two triceratops charged at each other.

Their horns clanged together and then they backed up, looking for weak points as the second Monochormon whipped his tail at the rocks and sent it flying into the first Monochromon's face.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai looked out from behind the rocks.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon said as one Monochromon bit the other in the tail.

"They can just have it then." Palmon declared as she turned and ran off into the forest.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi chased after her as the group followed.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around." Tai panted.

As they ran through the forest, TK tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground making Daisuke stop when she heard him yelp.

"TK, come on." Matt kneeled beside him.

Daisuke turned back and ran over to the two boys, V-Mon pausing as she looked over her shoulder to see what her partner was doing.

The mahogany haired girl stopped in front of the two blondes making them look up at her.

"Come on guys, we need to go." She said.

"Okay. We're coming." TK nodded as he pushed himself up and started running, Patamon following after the little boy.

Matt appeared stunned that his brother had gotten up without his help while Gabumon stood behind him, wondering why the blonde wasn't moving.

"What, did ya have a stroke or somehting? We need to run!" Daisuke called as she grabbed Matt's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, wait!" the azure eyed boy cried out as the girl dragged him through the forest after their friends.

Later on, the sun had started to set, the orange sun turning the sky pink and the leaves in the trees reflected the colors.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she leaned her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked by her.

"No! My feet hurt." She complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better Mimi. It's much more practical I think." Agumon stared up at her.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." she exclaimed as she turned her head to him.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled and Palmon sat on the ground, worn out.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Probably some freaky monsters who want to eat us." Daisuke shrugged.

"Yes, thank you, Daisuke." Izzy quipped at the chocolate eyed girl.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect campsite." The bug spoke with a smile in his tone on he was perched in a tree.

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said as she sat down next to TK and their Digimon.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." Joe warned.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe spoke eagerly.

The group all got up and began walking to the campsite that was an area that was surrounded by trees with a lake in the middle of it.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon chirped.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora grinned.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel or something around here?" Daisuke turned to the strawberry blonde.

All the complaining was getting on her nerves, though the shorter girl also felt like whining like a spoiled brat after the day the group of humans had.

Turning to look at the other girl, Mimi gasped when she spotted something behind Daisuke and pointed at the object.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"That's odd. The lights just...came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort." Mimi panted as she ran ahead and went into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran ahead and went in with Palmon.

"Bummer, its empty." the goggle head groaned.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he looked at the floors.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi bounced on the seats happily.

Walking over, Daisuke dropped onto the cushions on her back, exhausted while V-Mon hopped up onto her human's stomach with a grin.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe sat in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at him.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat; Izzy and TK were fishing with poles they made out of sticks and vines.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water!" Izzy yelled at the seal that was humming as he swam around in the water, close to the lure.

"I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away." Izzy exclaimed.

"Yum, yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch." Tentomon sat on a tree branch as he stared at the pink berries growing in the leaves while Joe and Sora walked by holding logs.

Patamon stood on top of Agumon's head as he breathed in deeply and then blasted out a burst of air that hit the bananas high up on a branch.

The bananas fell from the tree and landed on Gabumon's horn making him yelp in pain while Biyomon laughed.

"Oh boy. You better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." Biyomon giggled as Patamon flapped over and the bird flew off to grab a fruit from the tree.

"Those are bad mushrooms. You shouldn't pick them. They'll make you sick." Palmon warned as Mimi reached for the mushrooms growing on a tree that had red spots.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best." Mimi praised.

"Oh, stop." Palmon smiled as she puffed up with pride.

V-Mon ran over to a bush filled with red colored berries, Daisuke following the dragon.

"Here, let's get these berries. They're my favourtie." V-Mon grinned.

"What are they?" Daisuke asked as she picked one of the berries.

It was tiny and round, but it looked more like holly which was used for decoration during Christmas.

"Can you really eat them?" she asked.

"Of course! Try one. They're really sweet." V-Mon sang with her arms folded behind her back.

Staring at the berry held between her index finger and thumb, the girl shrugged and placed the berry into her mouth and chewed.

She was stunned to find the berry had a similar taste to strawberries, but was much sweeter.

"Hey, these are awesome!" Daisuke exclaimed happily making V-Mon giggled.

"I told ya so." the dragon sang.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

He, Sora and Tai were standing around the fire pit that was made, stones circling around branches and leaves that were found to burn.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this!" Agumon ran over and shot a fireball at the fire pit and the fire roared to life.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man." Tai smiled as Agumon chuckled bashfully.

"Hey, look-it!" TK called as he and Izzy ran over carrying an armful each of fish.

"We caught a bunch of fish." Izzy said.

"Awesome, Izzy. Let's eat 'em." Tai grabbed one and held it up.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said as he took a fish and TK chuckled.

Matt the proceeded to skewer the fishes on sticks while everyone else walked off to get ready as Daisuke and V-Mon walked back to the camp ground, carrying an armful each of the red berries.

"Tai, um, what the heck are you doing?" Daisuke asked as she looked at the goggle head.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to cook the fish. Duh." Tai told the girl as he held the fish dangerously close to the fire.

"He's not very smart, is he?" V-Mon asked her human.

"Nope." the girl muttered.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered making the girl sigh at her childhood friend.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" Matt walked over and stuck the sticks in the ground near the fire so that the fish could cook.

"How'd you come up with that, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man." Matt stated.

(That night…)

Once the fish was cooked, everyone sat around the fire and started to eat the fruits, vegetables and fish, the humans and Digimon exclaiming happily at the food.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon mumbled as he and Biyomon munched on a melon.

"Delicious." Izzy said as he ate a fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK frowned at the fish he held, unsure if he should eat it.

"I won't tell." Matt said.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK looked up at him.

"TK, it's all right." Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're hangin' with the big boys now." Tai smiled at him.

"Okay." TK said as he bit into the fish.

Sora and Daisuke were by the lake gathering water for the group to drink when Tai walked over to the two girls to talk to them.

"Hey Sora." He called.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Matt doesn't treat TK like a brother, only like he's a bother. Is it just me or have you noticed it too?" he asked.

"Yeah." The orangette said.

"I wonder." Tai mused.

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora shrugged.

"C'mon, Tai, not everyone's good with taking care of kids." Daisuke smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah, I guess." Tai sighed.

Joe then walked over to the tanned trio, his eyes staring up at the beautiful starry sky thoughtfully.

"What cha doing, Joe?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere." Joe said as he stared up at the sky.

"I know. I don't recognize any of these constelations." Sora spoke up.

"You're forgetting your astronemy. If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the othder side of the world." Tai said.

"Do you think we could be in the southern hetmisphere?" Sora asked.

"But how could that happen? There's no way that can happen, right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth." Joe placed his hands on his hips.

"What is that suppossed to mean?" Tai asked.

"Nothing good." Daisuke sighed.

Yawning was then heard making the quartet glance over to see that Patamon was giving a big yawn beside TK.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK said as Patamon curled up at his side to sleep.

To their left, Palmon and Gomamon were leaning against each other as they slept, snoring away peacefully.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned as he stretched.

"Wait a second; I think that we should take turns standing guard." Izzy walked over to the brunette.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not TK." Matt said as he stood up.

"Aw, c'mon. Me too, Matt." TK stood up and grabbed onto his brother's shirt.

"No. You're too young and you need your rest." Matt told him as Mimi walked over.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said making Daisuke sigh at how the girl was complaining again.

"Hey, Gabumon, watch it. Mimi might sneak up on you and steal your fur." Tai smirked creepily.

Gabumon flinched back, bumping into V-Mon as she stared up at the human boy, wondering what he was up to.

"So, if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off." Tai grabbed the fur on Gabumon's tail.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said as he ran to hdie behind V-Mon who was frowning at the laughing boy.

"Quit it!" Matt then walked over and shoved Tai back.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai glared.

All the Digimon then woke up when they heard the beginning of an argument.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt demanded.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai said.

The two boys then grabbed at the others' shirt collar, both growling while Daisuke pushed her way through the two boys, placing her hands on their chests as she pushed then apart.

"Okay, stop!" she yelled.

Huffing, the two boys turned their backs on each other, their arms crossed.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked as he walked over.

"I will." Tai spun to face the bluenette.

"I'm next." Matt claimed.

Everyone then relaxed as they saw the two boys were now calm.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and then I finish up the night? Now I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe smiled.

(In the bus...)

"I can't sleep with all of your here." Mimi whined.

Everyone was sitting on the cusions while Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Biyomon were lying on a bed of leave sthey had gathered.

Patamon was sitting beside TK while V-Mon was lying next to Daisuke and further off from the group was where Matt was sitting with Gabumon at his side.

"Oh, would you shut up?" Daisuke growled.

"Quit complaining. So, it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy spoke up.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK grinned as he then leaned against the cushins to sleep.

One by one, the humans and Digimon relaxed as they slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Matt had his arms crossed while his right leg was thrown over his left leg when he suddenly opened his eyes to look over at Gabumon.

"Gabumon." Matt spoke waking his partner.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." the blonde said.

"Why, Matt?" the canine aske.d

"Because your fur is making me sweat. Now go!" Matt snapped.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon stated.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Matt protested as he stood up.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon walked off over to where TK was resting.

"Whatever." Matt sighed.

Gabumon sat beside TK and wrapped his arms around the boy, sharing the warmth of his fur with the blonde.

His eyes opened and he noticed the Digimon was lying beside him, then his head drifted over to where his brother was standing.

"Thanks, Matt." TK smiled softly.

Matt gasped lightly in surprise as he then turned away, his cheeks tinted pink.

Shaking his head, the boy then walked out of the bus while Daisuke's eyes fluttered open and a small grin curved her lips.

Deciding to follow him, the girl slowly got up from her seat and walked off the bus, but she had unknowingly woke V-Mon up.

"Daisuke?" the dragon called softly.

Gabumon then woke up and looked over at V-Mon who hopped down from her seat and ran out of the bus.

Feeling curious about where his friend was going, Gabumon carefully pulled away from TK and followed the dragon outside.

Daisuke found Matt was standing on top of a hill with his back to Tai while the brunette was near the river, splashing water on his face.

"Huh? Who's there?" Tai asked as he saw someone standing behind him.

"Oh, Matt. Don't you think I can handle this?" Tai asked.

Ducking down to hide, Daisuke was startled to find Gabumon and V-Mon were there as well.

Placing her index finger over her lips, she signaled for them to be quiet and they nodded as the trio went to spy on the two boys.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt told him as Tai ran over to the blonde.

"Oh, and why not?" the brunette asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just, being here and having to look after TK..." Matt trailed off.

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked him.

"Not anymore. We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much." Matt glanced over his shoulder at the other boy.

"Well, that explains a lot." Tai frowned.

Hearing this, Matt then ran off shocking Tai as he watched the blonde leave.

He ran across the lake and sat on the land while Daisuke, V-Mon and Gabumon ran over as well to check on him.

"Matt's a little strange." Tai sighed as he walked over to the fire where Agumon was sitting.

Suddenly, harmonica music was heard making the duo turn to see Matt had pulled out a harmonica from his pocket and began to play.

"What a wonderful sound." Gabumon complimented as he walked over.

"It sounds nice." V-Mon smiled as she bobbed her head to the gentle music.

Daisuke then walked over and sat beside Matt, smiling at the blonde while he gave the mahogany haired girl a confused look as he continued playing.

The girl relaxed as she listened to the music being played while Gabumon and V-Mon sat beside each other, leaning against the other as they enjoyed the music.

Sighing, Matt then stopped playing as he turned to the girl sitting beside him.

"All right, why'd you come?" he asked.

"Why, do you have a problem with me being here?" she grinned.

Azure eyes were narrowed at Daisuke, unsure of why she had come to see him.

"Well, you never talked to me at school or anything." Matt said.

"Uh, that's your fault Mr. Lone Wolf." she told him.

He frowned at her as he resumed playing his harmonica, hoping she would just leave.

Seeing what he was trying to do, the girl grabbed his harmonica making him glare at her as she bounced up to her feet and held the instrument over her head.

"Whatever game you're playing, I'm not intersted." he told her as he stood up and reached for his hamoinca.

"What game? I never said this was a game." she grinned as she held the instrument out behind her as Matt leaned over to reach for it.

"Daisuke, come on, I'm not in the mood for this." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to get her to stop moving.

She gasped and giggled when his fingers touched her side making her try to curve her body away from him.

Gabumon and V-Mon watched this with interest, especially when Matt had a smirk growing on his face.

"So, you're ticklish, then?" he asked.

"No, Matt, don't!" the girl gasped as she tried to run.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, Matt started to tickle the girl making her giggle as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"It looks like they're playing after all." V-Mon giggled as she smiled at Gabumon who returned the amusemed look.

"I guess so." Gabumon chuckled.

Matt's lips curved upwards into a smile as he tickled the girl, making her screech gleefully as she tried to twist out of his grip.

Tai glanced over when he heard the noise and shook his head in amusement as he saw his childhood friend had gotten the lone wolf to act his age.

Turning back to the fire, Tai started to poke at the burning leaves and branches with a twig he had found.

"Okay, stop already! Here!" Daisuke giggled as she held out the harmonica.

Grinning in victory, Matt grabbed his harmonica back from the girl and released her, allowing her to take in a breath of air.

"Looks like I win." he said.

"No, I do." Daisuke turned to face him.

"And how do you figure that?" Matt asked as he gave her a strange look.

"Because I got you to smile." she chirped.

This took the boy by surprise as he stared at the girl standing in front of him with a look of victory on her face.

She had done all this simply because she wanted him to smile?

"You're a very strange girl." he commented.

"I know." she said proudly.

He rolled his eyes at that when suddenly the ground strated to shake making the two humans and their Digimon gasp and turn towards the island.

"Oh no!" Matt gasped.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

The water started moving and then a large green sea serpent with a yellow face, red stripes and flippers burst out of the water, roaring.

Tai and Agumon yelled at the sight of the serpent that then roared at the duo.

Inside of the bus, everyone had been woken up from the noise of the Digimon and were fearful.

"What's that horible sound?" Sora asked.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi said as she was lying on the floor clutching her hat.

"The trolley's starting to move and I don't think it's taking us home." Joe said.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy called as he kneeled on the ground.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" Tentomon cried out.

Turning around, Seadramon started to swim off and the island moved as well, the stone pathway crumbling as well, leaving Matt, Daisuke, Gabumon and V-Mon stranded on land.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure!" Mimi cried as she and the others exited the bus.

"The land's moving!" Matt called.

"But how?" Daisuke asked.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride." Agumon said as Seadramon pulled the land along.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy stated.

"Perhaps not. He is a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon assured.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here." Tentomon jumped onto a large red leaf that was on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon exclaimed.

The leaf underneath Tentomon then moved and lifted up, flipping the ladybug off as the leaf then sunk intot he water.

"I guess he does know we're here!" Izzy said.

The leaf then lifted out of the water, only to reveal it was attached to a green tail.

"Ah! The big red thing was his tail." Tai exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault." Tentomon insisted as he hovered above them.

Seadramon then gave the island a hard whack with his tail, making everyone stumble and trip.

"He's coming back and he's not happy." Tai said as Seadramon went under the water, swimming around to make everyone tense up in fear.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled when the island started moving at a fast pace.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair." Mimi whined as she held her hat down.

"TK!" Matt yelled as he then dive dintot he water.

"Matt, wait!" Daisuke called as she, V-Mon and Gabumon ran to the edge of the lake.

"Matt, I'm just letting you know; my fur's gonna get wet and I'm going to stink." Gabumon said as he then jumped into the water.

"Gabumon!" V-Mon called in worry.

The island then stopped moving, hitting the miniature broken towers that were in the lake.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai groaned.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." Izzy suggested.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai cried as the sea snake rose up from the water, giving off a roar like hiss at them.

"Come on you guys. Let's send him back to the fish heap." Agumon said as the Digimon stood in front of their humans.

All of the Rookies then fired off their attacks, but they either weren't powerful enough or Seadramon was too far out of reach for them.

"Agumon, digivolve." Tai said.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon announced sadly.

"You have too!" His partner insisted.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said turning to him.

"But if you can't help us, then how're we supposed to stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, over here!" Matt's voice called.

"Oh, Matt!" TK called as he turned and ran off to the water where he saw his brother and Gabumon swimming over.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get you-AH!" TK yelped as Seadramon hit the island and it made the boy fall into the water.

"TK!" Matt cried as Gomamon dived in.

A few seconds later, he surfaced with the boy on his back.

"Gomamon, go." Joe encouraged.

"Hurry up, Matt." Tai called.

"Get out fast. It's Seadramon, he's back!" Tentomon cried.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said.

"Right." the seal nodded as he swam back to the island.

Matt then turned and started swimming over to where Seadramon is, Daisuke biting her lip as she felt her worry grow for the blonde.

"Hey, over here you over grown water lizard!" he called.

Seadramon went over to catch him, but was stopped by Gabumon sending his Blue Blaster at him.

Annoyed, Seadramon used his tail to toss Gabumon off onto the island.

"I HATE FISH!" he cried as he landed with a thud.

Matt then cried out as Seadramon's tail wrapped around his legs and pulled him under the water.

"Matt, no!" Daisuke yelled at the sight.

"Oh, this is not good." V-Mon's ears lowered against her head.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." TK whimpered as Sora and Mimi held him after they pulled him out of the water.

"Oh no." Tai said.

Matt was now in Seadramon's grasp, wrapped up tightly in his tail and crying out to get free.

"This is not good. Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his pray, he won't let go." Tentomon warned.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was gritting his teeth in pain as he was squeezed by the sea monster's tail.

"Patamon, please help him. Hit him with a Bubble Boom." TK said to his partner.

"Seadramon's way too big. I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger. How about you?" Patamon asked the sulking canine/lizard.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble and I must help." He said.

"GABUMON!" Matt cried as he was being squeezed tighter by Seadramon.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do." TK called.

"Matt hold on!" Gabumon called.

"I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" he asked.

Then, the device that was clipped onto Matt's belt started to glow, the light shining around.

"MATT!" Gabumon cried out.

"Gabumon!" Matt opened his eyes to look over.

TK and Patamon gasped as they jumped back when Gabumon was covered in golden light.

"What's going on over there?" Daisuke asked as she saw the golden light from across the lake.

"I-I think Gabumon's digivolving." V-Mon blinked.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

The large wolf was blue and white with darker blue stripes, gold eyes and dark pink claws.

Running over to Seadramon, the wolf pounced, his claws scratching the Champion's tail.

Matt was freed from Seadramon's grip and started swimming to the island while Garurumon had his fangs burried into Seadramon's back.

Seadramon then whipped his tail at Garurumon, hitting him in the face and the wolf fell into the water.

The tail then slammed into Garurumon's chest, forcing him deeper into the water, trying to drown him.

Matt had made it to the land and was lying against it, panting while TK ran over to his brother.

"Are you all right, Matt?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked as he pushed himself up.

Seadramon looked over the lake when suddenly Garurumon surfaced and started swimming off, the sea serpent chasing after him.

As he got closer, the wolf's tail then whipped him in the face making Seadramon pull back and cry out in pain as Garurumon continued to swim off.

The sea dragon's tail then lifted to whip at Garurumon, but then roared in pain from the contact with the fur.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steele. He's like a growling torpedo!" Tentomon said.

"That's astonishing. He must be invincible." Izzy said in awe.

"Well, that's what I've heard anyway. But we'll soon find out." Tentomon buzzed.

"I hope you're not exagerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fishtales again." Tai frowned.

"He could be." Agumon said.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon insisted.

Seadramon then growled as he opened his mouth and icy winds blew out of his mouth, coating Garurumon in ice.

"Now what's he doing?" Daisuke asked.

"It must be Seadramon's Ice Blast. It's really chilling and deadly." V-Mon reported with a glare.

Everyone watched as the wolf was covered in ice and snow, but he simply shook off the ice from his body and used Howling Blaster; a stream of blue flames escaping his mouth.

The flames melted the Ice Blast and then hit Seadramon in the mouth making him cry out in pain as he was burned.

As the sea serpent fell into the water, everyone started to cheer happily as Seadramon then sunk into the river, defeated.

Garurumon was then covered in golden light as he turned back to normal and started swimming back towards the land.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as the Rookie walked up onto the island and the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"That was a sure way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon commented.

"You digivolved into Garurumon just in time." Matt smiled.

"Aw, Gabumon. Thanks for saving my brother." TK hugged him.

"Anytime little friend." Gabumon said.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster." TK looked up at his brother in admiration.

"Ya think so?" Matt blushed.

"You know, you were the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt joked making everyone laugh as they gathered around the two brothers, except for Joe.

"Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch!" Gomamon dived into the water.

"Fish power!" he poked his head out of the water as the colorful fish appeared.

The school of fish then gathered under the island and started moving it back over to land, then disappeared as the group walked off of the island and spotted Daisuke and V-Mon as they ran over to the group.

"Gabumon, may I use you for a pillow? I promise I won't take your fur." Mimi said.

"Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time only Gabumon could digivolve." Izzy pointed out.

"Hey, yeah, Izzy's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Sora said from her place lying on the ground.

Tai hummed as he thought back to the fight with Shellmon and how Agumon had digivolved into Greymon to save him and defeated Shellmon.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense! Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." Tai realized.

"That has to be the answer. Our Digimon digivolves when we're in trouble." Izzy concluded.

"Wow, that must be it." Sora said as Mimi fell into her side, snoring.

"Hey, watch it." Sora smiled as she set Mimi down on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi yawned.

"We've been here one day and I think she's put some muscle on her." Sora noted as Palmon rested on top of Mimi.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard bodied machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said from the tree.

"You must be kidding." Mimi said sleepily as her hat fell over her eyes.

Joe was then sleeping on the ground as Gomamon used his back as a pillow, Izzy and Sora leaning against each other to sleep.

Tentomon was on the ground with Agumon while Biyomon curled up in a tree.

Tai then yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above his head when he suddenly heard music being played.

Looking over, he found that Matt was sitting further off from the group playing his harmonica while Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Daisuke and V-Mon all leaned against him, sleeping.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK smiled in his sleep making Matt perk up as he continued playing the peaceful melody and Tai smiled as well as he listened.

To be continued...


	4. Biyomon Gets Firepower

"Biyomon Gets Firepower"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_The scene fades in from black and it was a pure blue sky before there are various letters reflecting different parts of an island on them as they moved across the screen._

_Tai is then shown falling through the scene, then Daisuke, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and finally was TK who fell through the sky._

_Soon it shows Koromon turning into Agumon, Chibimon became V-Mon, Yokomon turned into Biyomon, Tsunomon transformed into Gabumon, Motimon turned into Tentomon, Tanemon became Palmon and Bukamon turns into Gomamon._

_Next it shows Greymon shooting flames from his mouth, next Lady XV-Mon spun through the air and a beam of light was released from her chest, then Birdramon took to the air as she flapped her wings with flames shooting out, Garurumon jumps through the air shooting out blue flames from his mouth, Kabutrimon is in the sky releasing a ball of electricity from his chest and Togemon is shown spinning around as needles shot from her body._

_Ikkakumon then bursts out of the ocean with Joe on his back, Greymon breaks out of a mountain with Tai watching, Birdramon flies into the sky with a smiling Sora holding onto her ankle, Lady XV-Mon has Daisuke holding onto her waist as they both smile and fly towards the sun, Izzy is on Kabuterimon's back as the bug flies through the air, Matt is mounted on Garurumon as the wolf runs through the forest and Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist as the cactus walks forward._

_TK is then shown looking scared as Angemon then appears behind him, ready to fight._

_The humans are all then shown falling through the sky towards a planet that looked to be Earth, but there was a single island on the planet that had a tall mountain._

_A shadowed form of Devimon then appeared, roaring as black gears flew around him._

_The Digivice was then shown as white digital code shone from the device, different colored lights shining around._

_A pillar of rainbow light was then shown as Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon were swirled into the pillar._

_Greymon then appeared in front of the pillar of light, then came Lady XV-Mon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Togemon._

_Koromon, Chibimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Motimon were shown standing on a cliff ledge, glaring._

_Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon were then shown in a forest._

_The scene then changed with the Digimon standing around their humans protectively with Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon in the air as they all stared at Kuwagamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Numemon and Andromon as they all stepped out from behind the trees and surrounded the group._

_Tai was then shown smirking as he raised his fist as the scene moved back showing Sora, TK and Joe on his left while Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and Mimi were on his right, everyone smiling as the word "Digimon" appeared above them in the sky._

After sleeping the morning away, the group awoke around noon and started walking yet again, deeper into the forest.

A loud booming noise was then heard from above the tree tops making everyone stop, looking up curiously.

"What? Hey!" Sora gasped as she looked around.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said as the large black object shot off over them and above the tree tops.

"It looks like a big flying gear." Sora said.

"Is there anything normal about this place?" Daisuke asked.

"Admit it; my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an antigravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe mused as he looked over at one of the many road signs that was in the forest.

TK then tripped and yelped making everyone turned to him, worry that something had grabbed him and Tai lifted the boy up before he hit the ground.

"TK!" Sora exclaimed in worry.

"Oh, that was scary." TK sighed.

"Watch it." Matt said.

"That could've been a snake or worse." Tai told him.

"Oh, boy, I'm sorry. Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" TK asked as he was set down.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant Digimon." Biyomon stated.

"Don't you worry TK; I'll take care of them." Patamon flapped over to his partner and allowed the boy to hug him and chuckled.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt reminded.

"You mean besides in the middle of nowhere?" Daisuke quipped with her arms crossed.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai grinned.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying Digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

"Not at all. But I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes to finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora smiled.

"Together sounds good." the pink bird said.

"We can do it. This'll take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then once someone did figure it out, we-"

"Hey, Sora, open your eyes." Biyomon nudged her making the girl look over to see the group was walking off.

"Well, thanks a lot for waiting!" Sora called after them sarcastically while Biyomon giggled as they followed the group.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures please." Matt imitated a tour guide.

"Hey, wait up. My shoe lace is broken." Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ooh, new shoes." Mimi mused.

"Look." Matt gasped.

There was an opening in the dense forest to view a desert area that had telephone poles with broken power lines that didn't connect to each other.

"Telephone poles. I saw we follow them and see where they lead." Matt suggested.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe complained.

"Joe, do you always have to complain?" Daisuke sighed.

Suddenly, the large black gear from before came whistling through the air above them.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again." Izzy pointed.

"And its heading for a close encounter." Matt said as the gear crash landed on top of a mountain covered in plantation.

Everyone then started walking, sweating quickly from the sudden heat that came from the humid air and hot sun.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up from my socks." TK whined.

"Well TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe said.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they are some odd alien equivalence." Izzy theorized.

"Hey, remember those phone booths and that street car?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi grinned.

"That's it. Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna wind up as roasted piglets!" Joe cried out as he fell to his knees.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said.

"Psst. Izzy, come here Izzy. I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick." Tentomon whispered to his partner.

Mimi then hummed cheerfully as she walked to the center of the group.

"You won't believe what happened to my favourite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She laughed as she held up a compass and everyone bent down to see it.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai observed.

The needle of the compass then started spinning quickly which made everyone gasp in confusion.

"Of course none of them actually work." Tai said as Izzy picked up a handful of sand and looked it over.

"This dirt contains small traces of metal which can affect the compass needle." Izzy explained.

"Oh well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi shrugged.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora stood.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said.

"Yeah. But we're doing okay for now, aren't we?" Tai asked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PELASE FIND US!" Mimi yelled.

After her small panic attack, the group continued on their walk to find water or at least some shade to rest in.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric center and analyzed the humidity." Izzy explained.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked

"…It's really, really hot." He simply said.

"Thank, Captain Obvious." Daisuke frowned as she flapped her hand in front of her face to fan herself.

"Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai encouraged.

"We're gonna be okay. Just keep moving along." Mimi tried to assure herself.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad." Palmon panted.

Mimi then pulled off her hat and set it down on Palmon's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." She said.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon smiled.

"P.U! What's that yucky smell?" TK asked as Matt sniffed the air and exclaimed in disgust.

"Ugh! Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt said.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things like a, ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi listed off.

"Hold it! I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon panted as everyone stopped.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested making Biyomon perk up and run over to Sora, rubbing her head against her leg.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon laughed.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Joe nodded.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said as Tai walked over to Matt.

"Wait; hold on for just a second everybody." Tai spoke as he held his telescope up to see what was out in the desert.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing," He began.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water!" Tai announced.

"Water?" Biyomon perked up.

"This is fantastic! Now all we need is some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes." Joe cheered.

"It looks like a village maybe we'll find people." Izzy said.

"And shade." Palmon smiled.

"And some refreshments!" V-Mon cheered.

"Maybe they'll have some hats for sale." Mimi said.

"Water and food. I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli." TK joked.

"What's broccoli? Is that some kind of joke?" Patamon asked.

"Great, let's get out of this desert." Tai said.

Everyone then cheered as they started running towards the village, but were stunned when they found huts that were about the same height as TK, there was a well, a large abandoned boat near the river and Yokomon all over that were greeting the humans and Digimon.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai walked around.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi cooed.

"Okay, question, who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?" a Yokomon asked.

"Me? I'm no Digimon." Sora pointed to herself.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, I know they look funny. In spite of this, they're all actually very nice." Biyomon explained.

"What's a human being?" two Yokomon bounced.

"If you're not Digimon, then what're you doing here in Digi World?" a Yokomon asked.

The rest of the villagers all were talking at once as they wondered over this fact.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Joe whined.

"Relax Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai said.

"Yeah, it could be worst." Daisuke commented.

"Oh my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi gushed with her clasped hands to her cheek.

"Humph. There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure any more." Matt shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked to the side.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested.

"What's an alien?" V-Mon asked Tentomon who shrugged his shoulders at her.

"TK's tired and hungry." Patamon said.

"He's not the only one." Joe's head bent down.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" a Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon said as Sora sat down near the group.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from her." Biyomon praised making Sora smile.

"I still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Biyomon stated.

"She had to protect me?" Sora asked as Biyomon went on talking to the Yokomon clan.

"Wait a sec, now I get it. That's why she's always following me around." Sora mused.

The orangette then thought back to how every time the kids were in danger, the Digimon would always try to protect them.

"We're lucky kids." she then grinned at this thought.

"Sora?" Biyomon called as she walked over to the girl.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share they food with all of us." She smiled.

"Oh, wow." Sora smiled.

The other humans all cheered happily at this.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe said.

"I wonder what Yokomon eat." TK mused.

"I'll take a burger, fries and a shake." Tai said.

Izzy was then lost in his thoughts as he wondered what the Yokomon's diet consisted of.

"Water! Water!" TK cheered making everyone look at him.

"Water?" Izzy asked as he was snapped out of hsi thoughts.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain. Hurray!" TK laughed as he ran over to stand in front of the fountain.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon said as she jumped onto the side of the fountain.

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Tentomon stepped up to the fountain.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" TK asked.

"Up there." The Yokos said making the humans all look up to where a mountain was located.

"Hey, that's a live volcano." TK said.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon said.

There was then a loud gurgling noise as everyone gathered around the fountain.

"If I'm not mistaken, that world proceeds an eruption." Izzy said.

A large pillar of fire then shot out of the fountain making everyone stand back before they could get burned by it.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK pouted.

"What the heck just happened?" Daisuke asked.

"The water evaporated!" Yokomon1 cried.

"That's okay because the lake is always full of water." Yokomon2 said.

"I'll check it out." Tai stood from the ground.

"Let's all go." Matt said.

The group all then ran off to the lake but were stunned to see that the water was all gone and was dry.

"The water's all gone." Izzy gasped since it was a deep lake.

"Goodness. Where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug." TK said.

"All right, let's not panic." Tai said.

He then ran off to the well as the others followed, the goggle head dropping a wooden bucket down into the well.

It then hit the bottom, but there wasn't a splash, just a crashing noise that echoed in the well.

"Dry as a bone." Matt noted.

"Can we panic now?" Daisuke quipped as she looked at her childhood friend.

"I won't give up." Tai frowned.

He then pulled the rope back up, only to discover that the bucket was gone and the end of the rope had a scorch mark.

Flames then shot up out of the well making Tai stumble up and flail about.

"Look, Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi giggled.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt then asked.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy said.

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora sighed.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe pointed out.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Mihirahi, so the gear crashing into the mountain could upset our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Yokomon2 said.

Tai then bounced his telescope in his hand before he brought it to his eye and looked out over to the volcano.

"I want a closer look at that mountain. You say this character Meramon is a fiery Digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming, he's coming our way!" Tai cried.

Everyone turned to face the mountain to see smoke rising into the sky, signaling Meramon was sliding down the side of the mountain and heading towards the village.

"He burns everything he touches!" Yokomon1 cried out.

The Yokos all started yelling in fear as they bounced around.

"He never comes down off the mountain though. This is very strange behaviour for him." Yokomon3 said.

"I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon cried.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said confused.

Meramon sounded like he was sobbing from pain as he skidded down the mountain.

"This is weird. He's crying." Tai said.

"Burning!" Meramon yelled.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora said.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village." Sora said.

"Everybody, we better figure out what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain." Biyomon said as the Yokos cried out as the forest caught on fire.

"Everybody freeze. Stay very still." Sora said.

"What?! Sora, the Human Torch is heading our way and you want us to just wait for him to come burn us to a crisp?" Daisuke nearly shrieked as she tugged at her hair.

"Calm down." Sora placed a hand on the mahogany haired girl's shoulder.

Everyone was frozen as they stared up at Meramon as the forest caught on fire.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me!" Meramon laughed psychotically.

"Just trust me. Don't move a muscle." Sora ordered.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon yelled as they saw him entering the desert and running towards the village.

"Ah! Unfreeze and RUN!" Tai yelled.

Everyone then cried out in fear as the humans led the Yokos off to the ship, the large swarm seeming almost endless as Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Mimi and Daisuke boarded the ship first with their Digimon.

"Come on, keep it moving." Tai called as he and Sora watched the opening to the ship.

"All the way to the rear." Sora cried over the yelling.

"Okay, calm down, there's room for all of you. Would you stop squirming?" Matt asked as he and the others got pushed around by the swarm of pink and blue.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said carrying Gomamon in his arms while a pile of Yokos were on his back.

"How many are there?" Daisuke asked as she held an armful of Yokos while one was sitting on her head.

"Easy now. You'll be okay." Tai said.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked, then gasped as she saw her pink bird was missing.

"This is bad." She turned to the top of the crater.

Biyomon was looking after the Yokos, making sure everyone was safely down into the ship before she joined them.

"Run, come on." Sora whispered.

"Everyone keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, save yourself. Come down while there's still time!" Sora yelled up to her.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora." Biyomon stated.

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you." Sora frowned as she started running.

"Sora, stop!" Daisuke yelled when she saw her friend heading towards danger.

"Hurry. Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai called after the orangette.

"Where's Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora, come back!" Matt called.

Sora ignored them and just kept on running towards Biyomon as the last of the Yokos finally made it down to the ship.

"Aw, good, they're all safe now." Biyomon sighed.

"Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind ya!" Sora yelled as the flame covered giant walked up behind Biyomon making the bird fly up into the air.

"Go away, Meramon. Leave us alone. We're not bothering you." Biyomon said.

She was then backhanded by Meramon and was sent falling down making Sora pick up speed to catch her.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried as the bird rolled down the side of the crater.

Sora then jumped and caught Biyomon in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon smiled making Sora laugh, though she had tears in her eyes from her worry.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon said as Sora stood and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. That's what a friend is for." Sora smiled.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon smiled back.

Meramon then growled as a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." Biyomon glared as she slipped out of Sora's arms and flew off to fight.

Sora looked over in worry for her friend.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now." Biyomon warned as she used her Spiral Twister at Meramon making him groan in pain.

"Okay big red; take that and that and that!" Biyomon said as she constantly hit him with her green flames.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling?" Meramon taunted.

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle." Tai said as Izzy stood beside him as Agumon, Tentomon and Patamon went off to help.

"Right." Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." Tai said as the two boys ran off.

"Catch." Meramon laughed as he created a huge fireball and threw it at Biyomon, hitting her and sending the bird down.

"Oh no! She's hit." Sora cried as Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon were around her.

"Biyomon." Sora fell to her knees.

"Come on everyone, we can beat that monster." Tai encouraged as he and Izzy ran over and stood beside Sora.

"What we need is teamwork." Izzy said.

"Give me your best shot." Meramon taunted.

The four Rookies sent out their attacks, but it only made Meramon grow in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher." Joe said.

"That made him bigger." Matt clenched his fists.

"Something's wrong here." Daisuke stated.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon sobbed.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai said.

"Fire's not affecting him; I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy said.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested.

"Growing pains? Matt, this is not the time to joke!" Joe yelled.

"Especially badly!" Daisuke added.

"Hope you're ready, here I come." Meramon said as he then started sliding down the side of the crater.

Whining in pain, Biyomon pushed herself up and looked over to where Sora was kneeling down looking defeated.

"Sora?" the bird asked.

"We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon stood confidently and spread her wings as Sora's device glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Biyomon had become a large bird with orange/red colored feathers, blue eyes and had a snout rather than a beak that had fangs poking out.

She had two long plumes on top of her head while she had long tail feathers that resembled flames.

Birdramon then flew at Meramon and lifted him up away from the others and then threw him down onto the ground.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said in relief.

Birdramon cried out as she charged at Meramon.

"What's wrong, Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight!" he yelled as the large bird flew around him.

"Here, have a ball!" He threw a fireball and hit her wing making her cry out.

"Don't turn your back!" Sora called out.

Shaking off the attack, Birdramon flew at Meramon and got hit by the fireballs.

"Birdramon, move away." Sora yelled.

Flying back, Birdramon's wings started to sparkle as she then fired off her Meteor Wings that hit Meramon and made him shrink as he curled up in pain and then a black gear flew out of his chest before it then shattered into dust.

"It was the gear." Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon flew up.

"It made him crazy." Izzy said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd be a little crazy too." Matt said.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" TK cheered making everyone smile.

Birdramon then reverted back to Biyomon and swooped down over to Sora.

"Wow, every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora smiled.

"Are you all right? Oh, Sora." Biyomon cried as she and the girl hugged.

"Oh, B. I was so worried about you. You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora smiled.

"I wasn't the least bit afraid. All I could think about was saving you because, well, you know." Biyomon said.

Once the fire all died down, everyone then walked over to Meramon to check on him and see what had happened to him.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" Yokomon1 asked.

"I couldn't stop myself." He held his head.

"That must've been awful for you. If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Yokomon2 asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon said.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi. Goodbye Meramon. May you always stay well. Try not to burn down our village anymore, okay?" Yokomon1 asked.

Meramon waved to everyone as they watched him walk off back to the mountain, the sun setting behind them.

"Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinner we promised you. You must be starving." Biyomon said as she was held by Sora.

"My tummy's ready for some action." TK frowned.

(Later…)

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked.

The Yokos had given them bowls of some type of grain that the Digimon were eating happily.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi reprimanded.

"I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai looked up from the bowl.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon said.

"Well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe quipped.

"You know, I was afraid that's what you were going to say." Sora stared at her food.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, it might taste better." TK spoke positively.

"Has anybody noticed, we a lot about food." Matt stated as everyone ate.

"Can you blame us?" Daisuke asked as she shoved a mouthful of the grains in her mouth.

It tasted similar to rice, only sweeter, so she continued eating since she had been feeling tired ever since she first arrived in the Digital World.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said as she set her bowl down.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe said.

Everyone then laughed at the typical answer from the bluentte while Sora smiled over at Biyomon as the bird ate her meal eagerly.

To be continued…


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_The scene fades in from black and it was a pure blue sky before there are various letters reflecting different parts of an island on them as they moved across the screen._

_Tai is then shown falling through the scene, then Daisuke, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and finally was TK who fell through the sky._

_Soon it shows Koromon turning into Agumon, Chibimon became V-Mon, Yokomon turned into Biyomon, Tsunomon transformed into Gabumon, Motimon turned into Tentomon, Tanemon became Palmon and Bukamon turns into Gomamon._

_Next it shows Greymon shooting flames from his mouth, next Lady XV-Mon spun through the air and a beam of light was released from her chest, then Birdramon took to the air as she flapped her wings with flames shooting out, Garurumon jumps through the air shooting out blue flames from his mouth, Kabutrimon is in the sky releasing a ball of electricity from his chest and Togemon is shown spinning around as needles shot from her body._

_Ikkakumon then bursts out of the ocean with Joe on his back, Greymon breaks out of a mountain with Tai watching, Birdramon flies into the sky with a smiling Sora holding onto her ankle, Lady XV-Mon has Daisuke holding onto her waist as they both smile and fly towards the sun, Izzy is on Kabuterimon's back as the bug flies through the air, Matt is mounted on Garurumon as the wolf runs through the forest and Mimi is sitting on Togemon's fist as the cactus walks forward._

_TK is then shown looking scared as Angemon then appears behind him, ready to fight._

_The humans are all then shown falling through the sky towards a planet that looked to be Earth, but there was a single island on the planet that had a tall mountain._

_A shadowed form of Devimon then appeared, roaring as black gears flew around him._

_The Digivice was then shown as white digital code shone from the device, different colored lights shining around._

_A pillar of rainbow light was then shown as Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon and Palmon were swirled into the pillar._

_Greymon then appeared in front of the pillar of light, then came Lady XV-Mon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon and Togemon._

_Koromon, Chibimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, Bukamon, Tokomon and Motimon were shown standing on a cliff ledge, glaring._

_Agumon, V-Mon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Tentomon were then shown in a forest._

_The scene then changed with the Digimon standing around their humans protectively with Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon in the air as they all stared at Kuwagamon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Numemon and Andromon as they all stepped out from behind the trees and surrounded the group._

_Tai was then shown smirking as he raised his fist as the scene moved back showing Sora, TK and Joe on his left while Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and Mimi were on his right, everyone smiling as the word "Digimon" appeared above them in the sky._

"We passed this place before." Sora commented as the group walked off in the middle of nowhere.

It was hot outside and there were no trees except for a few that were far apart, only dirt and grass as far as the eye could see.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked shocked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her as Gomamon panted as he crawled by them with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"My feet are hot." TK whined falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt said as he, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Daisuke and Joe stood in front of the others.

"It's not like we have some place to be." Sora said agreeing.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

"Great." Daisuke let out a groan as she fell to her rear, sighing as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

V-Mon yawned as she curled up into a ball beside her partner.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." Tai joked.

Izzy was sitting in front of Mimi, TK, Daisuke and their Digimon as they rested under a tree.

Deciding to ignore the boys talking, Daisuke pulled out her sketchpad along with a pencil and looked at the creatures around her.

They seemed oddly familiar to her, especially Agumon, but she wasn't sure why.

Ignoring the sudden thought, the girl then looked down at V-Mon and started to draw a picture of the blue sleeping dragon.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said running over and took the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments." He said making Izzy panic.

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled as he grabbed his lap top back and moved a few feet away from him as he held it under his arm.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy asked.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said with a shrug.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said making Tai pout and cross his arms.

"Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked as he looked over in the distance.

"I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after his partner.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running." Izzy said happily.

"But this indicates that the battery needs recharging. Huh, that's odd." The red head said.

"Hey everybody, get over here quick!" Tai called making everyone gasp as they looked over to him.

"We're coming, Tai!" Sora called.

Everyone stood up and ran over to where Tai was standing and gasped at the sight of a factory that looked rundown and filthy.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quipped.

"Hmm, I wonder what they make in there." Joe mused as the group started walking down to the factory.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a Manufacturers' Outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi said with a smile.

"I hope they have a vending machine or something around here. I could really go for a drink." Daisuke said as she looked around.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

They then walked inside of the building and looked around at the giant gears turning by themselves, the belts creaking from the movements.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora insisted.

"Well, I dunno, it appears to be doing quite well all by its-self." Izzy pointed out.

They then watched as the machines were building some type of mechanism on the conveyer belt.

"Matt, what're the machines making?" TK asked.

"Ya got me, maybe parts for robots or space-ships." Matt said with a shrug.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts, and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouted into the empty space.

"Come on, let's split up. Maybe we can find someone that way." Tai suggested.

"Okay." Matt shrugged.

"I'll head this way." Tai said as he pointed down a hallway.

"I'll come too." Sora walked to his side as Biyomon followed.

"Wait for me. This place gives me the creeps." Joe said.

"What doesn't?" Gomamon joked.

"Hey, wait up, I'll go too." Daisuke said.

"Me too!" V-Mon said as she jogged after her human.

The group of eight then walked off down a separate hallway that soon turned into a bridge, the ground being metal grates and the railings were metal poles.

Around them were machines on the bottom used for construction work such as cranes and forklifts.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Tai called as his voice echoed.

"Wait! Don't go any further in this direction." Biyomon warned making everyone stop and look at the bird.

"What's the matter with this direction? It's just as good as any direction." Joe told her.

"No, wait." Biyomon said.

"What is it, Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard something." Biyomon said as everyone looked around and listened.

"Yeah?" Joe asked.

"Hey, wait, now I hear it too." V-Mon's ears twitched as she looked off to the side, her eyes narrowed.

The sound was metal creaking and straining which put everyone on guard and gasped when there was a crashing sound.

"It doesn't sound good to me." Tai said.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Daisuke insisted as they walked further across the bridge.

They ran down into a metal building, running down the hallway, but Agumon skidded to a stop at the back of the group as he looked down another hallway.

"Hey!" He called as he pointed into the room.

Everyone ran back and looked into the room to see a metal man trapped under some gears.

"What do you suppose happened to him?" Tai asked as the group walked over.

"Who knows, but let's see if we can help." Sora suggested as they looked over the man.

"It's just a busted robot." Tai observed.

"It's not a robot. It's Andromon." Gomamon said.

"What? This big clunk is a Digimon?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Yes and very much advanced." Agumon said.

"Poor thing. I guess he got caught in the gears and that must be how he got mangled." Biyomon analyzed.

"Maybe if we work together, we can pull him out of there." Sora suggested.

"Okay, let's do it." Daisuke nodded.

"Uh, my mom really doesn't want me moving any heavy objects. I have bad knees." Joe said.

"Relax, we'll do it." Sora said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"Hey!" Joe interjected as Tai, Sora, Daisuke and the Digimon grabbed onto Andromon and started pulling.

Joe then sighed as he helped pull on Andromon's arms, the group grunting and groaning as they pulled as hard as they could.

"I think it's moving." Tai grunted.

Gasping, he lost his grip and stumbled back into a lever, falling on it and then the gears turned on and started moving.

"Hey, something's happening. He's coming loose." Joe called.

Tai ran back over and helped pull on the android, the moving gears making it easier to move Andromon since he was no longer being held down.

Pulling the robot out from under the gears, the group cheered at their accomplishment.

"I think he's slowly coming to." Agumon said as Andromon's lips and eyes moved and he made a grumbling sound.

"He needs a couple of whacks for a jump start." Tai lifted his fist to whack Andromon, but was stopped by Daisuke slapping him over the head.

"Knock that off!" she yelled.

Agumon then whacked Andromon on the head making everyone pale and sweat drop as they stared at the dinosaur.

"Idiot." V-Mon groaned as she whacked Agumon over the head.

"I am Andromon." The robot groaned as his eyes then opened up.

"There was this movie where the robot came to life and ate everyone." Joe said with a worried tone.

"He looks friendly enough." Sora leaned over as the robot's eyes focused on her.

"And I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us." The orangette said.

Andromon then grabbed onto her ankle as he quickly stood up, hanging her upside down making everyone cry out in shock.

"Forget what I said about him being friendly!" she cried.

"Sora!" Daisuke gasped.

"I shall punish alien intruders!" Andromon declared.

"Let's give him all we got." Tai glared as Biyomon trilled as she flew up.

Biyomon used Spiral Twister on Andromon, hitting him in the face and he threw Sora over to Tai and Agumon who caught her and they fell to the ground holding the girl.

"Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day. Watch out!" Joe frowned in worry.

"Maybe it is a good day." Gomamon said.

"This is not good!" Joe pointed.

Andromon was stalking towards Sora, Tai, Biyomon and Agumon when V-Mon then jumped in to use V-Head Butt, but was backhanded by the robot.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke called as she ran over to her dragon.

"Okay, that was dumb." V-Mon groaned as her human held her in her arms.

"Well, Tai, what do we do now?" Agumon asked.

"Agumon, how about trying to blast the roof?" Tai asked.

Looking up where Tai had been staring, Agumon saw the thin cable wires holding up steel beams and then blasted his Pepper Breath on the wires.

They burned away and the beams fell down on top on Andromon, trapping him.

"Boy, he's gonna have one ugly headache." Tai stated.

"No doubt." Sora nodded.

"Now, let's get out of here." Tai said as everyone turned and ran off.

"Gladly." Daisuke said as she ran off holding V-Mon.

Running out of the room, the group made their way down the hallway to get back to Matt's group when suddenly the lights went off, cloaking them in darkness.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Tai demanded.

"I break out in hives in the dark." Joe whimpered.

Groaning was then heard along with footsteps making the group turn around.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I hope it isn't Andromon." Sora said.

"I hate to say it, but I think it is him." Daisuke frowned.

Seeing two light blue lights in the dark made the group worry since they knew it had to be the robot that was stalking after them.

"It might be a good plan to keep on moving so we don't have to find out." Tai said.

"Well, I'm for that." Joe whimpered.

"Or we could just stay here frozen until the monster gets us." Tai quipped.

"Let's sneak away." Sora whispered.

As the group then started silently walking away, they heard crackling and turned to see a blade of electricity was being thrown at them.

Seeing the attack, the group dived to the ground as the blast hit the wall beside them making them cry out and then they quickly stood and started running again.

The lights were suddenly flickered on much to the group's relief, but they continued running and screaming as they made it to the grate and ran across it as Andromon followed them.

"He's getting closer!" Sora cried as Biyomon screamed.

"This is not good. I don't like this at all!" Joe panted with every step.

"Shut up and keep running!" Daisuke panted.

"Come on you guys!" Gomamon yelled.

"He's gaining on us!" V-Mon screamed.

Andromon shot another Lightening Blade at the group making them all scream as they then jumped over the railings and grabbed onto the railing and held on.

"Hear me, intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance." Andromon walked over.

"Hey, come on. Vengeance? We're the ones that jump started you, remember?" Tai reminded.

"Yeah, by whacking him on the head." Daisuke retorted.

"You're not helping!" the goggle head whined.

"Andromon will exact his vengeance." The robot declared.

"Oh, yeah? Just try it you tin can." Tai taunted as he jumped off of the grate and landed on one of the machines below.

Sora, Joe, Daisuke, Biyomon, Gomamon and V-Mon whined fearfully as Andromon got closer to them.

"Well, come on!" Tai called as he pulled the levers on the machine.

"Would you please stop taunting the deranged android?" Joe asked.

The crane that Tai was operating then swung over to Andromon and the hook grabbed onto the wires on his back and he was lifted into the air.

Pulling themselves up onto the grate, the group continued running and trying to locate their friends to warn them and escape.

Making it back to the room they had last seen Matt's group, they then found a staircase and ran up it when they heard Izzy's voice.

Making it up the stairs, the group found the others on the roof on the building they were in and ran towards them.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai waved to catch their attention.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt drawled.

"We have got to get out of here now!" Tai called.

"What do you mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

Between the two groups, a hole was created in the roof and Andromon jumped through making everyone scream in shock.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bringing intruders into firing range." Andromon said as his eyes locked onto Matt, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Gabumon, Patamon, Palmon and Tentomon.

"Uh, Mister Whatevermon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bring missiles to position…and FIRE!" Andromon's chest opened to reveal two orange missiles that shot off at the group.

They quickly ran off while TK stood frozen as he stared at the missiles in fear.

"Matt, help!" TK cried.

"TK!" Matt yelled.

"Look out!" Gabumon called as he ran over.

As Matt's device started to glow and beep, Izzy stared at it in curiosity.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Oh no!" TK gasped as he covered his head.

Garurumon jumped beside him and lifted his paw up, batting the missiles away.

One of the missiles exploded, but the second missile started flying towards Tai, Daisuke, Joe, Sora, V-Mon, Agumon, Biyomon and Gomamon making them yell.

The missile's mouth then opened up and tiny bullets were shot out making the group dance away before they were hit and then Agumon ran forward as Tai's digivice glowed.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Greymon whipped his tail at the missile and destroyed it.

"Who challenges Andromon?" the robot demanded.

Garurumon pounced at Andromon the same time Greymon ran at the robot, but Andromon dove to the side and pushed Garurumon into Greymon, both Champions falling over the side of the building.

"Bumbling weaklings." Andromon roared as he jumped down after them.

"Get 'im, Greymon!" Tai called to his partner.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt joined in as he did the safe with TK.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon scoffed.

Garurumon snarled at him as Andromon used his Lightning Blade on him and hit him in the forehead as Greymon fired off his Nova Blast at Andromon, only for the android to slice his arm through it.

Recovered, Garurumon pounced at Andromon as he used his Howling Blaster only for Andromon to kick right through it.

"He's more powerful than either of our Digimon." Matt gasped.

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other Digimon." Sora suggested.

"That's not a good thing for us." Daisuke frowned in worry.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

Greymon tried to attack him, but the cyborg just picked him up and used him like a baseball bat and hit the blue wolf back.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai sounded both frustrated and frightened.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said sadly.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentomon suggested to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon held up his claw.

"Yes." Izzy gritted his teeth.

He then turned his laptop on and started working on getting the same system back up on his laptop.

"It's gotta work. If I can just remember the exact sequence…." The redhead muttered.

It worked as his device started to glow while lights shone out of Tentomon's shell.

"We cracked the program, yeah." Izzy cheered.

"Tentomon digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

Kabuterimon was a large purple colored insect with a grey helmet on his head that had a horn, four wings on his back and he had four clawed arms and finally he had large fangs sticking out of his mouth.

Everyone cheered at the sight of the giant bug while Andromon was beating Greymon and Garurumon which made Kabuterimon fly down to help, but missed hitting Andromon who jumped out of the way.

He then flew up and came back around at Andromon, his hard head hitting Andromon who tried to hold the bug back.

Kabuterimon then pushed away as Andromon fired off his missiles at the Champion.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked catching Izzy's attention.

"Huh? That's it. Hey!" Izzy gasped as he viewed the sparks on Andromon's leg.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and it'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy called to Kabuterimon.

The bug destroyed the missiles and then flew off to Andromon, sending his Electro Shocker at the right leg making everyone gasp as they saw a black gear came out and shatter.

"He stripped a gear." Matt said.

"That must have hurt." Sora said.

"That's wicked." Tai said.

(Later on…)

"That black-gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent Digimon." Andromon explained.

"You could-a fooled us." Tai said.

"No kidding." Sora concurred.

"I told you he's a Digimon and not an android." The girl whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon began apologetically.

"Don't give it another thought, hey we all make mistakes." Matt assured.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help." Andromon said and then he pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water-way; the labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." Tai smiled.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said to the group.

"There's one thing you can count on; we'll never forget you, Andromon." Tai said.

"Yeah, how can we forget running for our lives?" Daisuke quipped quietly making V-Mon giggle.

(A few minutes later…)

"I know I can do this. Really I can…okay, ready, set…" Mimi muttered as she jumped into the sewer where the others were waiting on her.

"Okay, that only took four minutes, let's get outta here." Tai said.

"Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe complained.

"Get over it, Joe." Daisuke sighed.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy, was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" TK asked excitedly.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy answered proudly.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asked pointing to his partner.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy replied.

"Wow, okay." TK said as Izzy opened up his lap top and turned it on.

"Let's see now…" Izzy muttered as he typed.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"Hey!" Izzy cried in disappointment and shock as the computer died on him.

"The program's right, but nothing is happening." The redhead said as he tapped the keys, trying to get it to work.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it!" Tai said eagerly.

"Let us try!" Agumon offered.

They both rushed over with their hands raised, ready to whack the lap top, but Izzy, TK and Patamon all quickly dove away, hiding behind Daisuke and Sora while Tai and Agumon hit each other over their heads instead.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy reprimanded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped making everyone laugh at the dinosaur and goggle head.

To be continued…


	6. Togemon in Toytown

"Togemon in Toytown"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A short while had passed since the group started walking down the sewer tunnel and at the moment, everyone was bored.

The humans were walking along a path on one side of the tunnel while across the filthy water the Digimon were walking on a different path where it was dry.

"Okay everybody; let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said.

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night." All the Digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon chirped happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances. Starting with Mimi." Agumon said making the humans blanch and stop in their tracks.

"Mimi?!" Tai asked.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"Singing?" Matt asked horrified.

"Mercy!" Joe said.

"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam!" Mimi sang out of key making some of the humans and Digimon wince.

"Avoiding your drone." Joe sang in a joking way.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi said.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked innocently.

"Heh, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said with a grin.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested with a smile.

"Let's go." Tai said.

"Digimon sleep and Digimon fight, Digimon digivolve and-"they were cut off by Sora crying out 'Stop!' as everyone stopped walking and looked at the suddenly distressed girl.

Her face was scrunched up and tears seemed to be leaking from her eyes, though she was trying to hide it.

The Digimon were staring at her in consern.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked in worry.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked as he, Tai, Izzy and Daisuke stood around the orangette.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said.

As she said this, a drop of water fell from the pipes above and landed on her yellow top.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out.

"Yeah…no…uh… I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly with tears in her red eyes.

Tai was staring at her sadly while Daisuke was frowning at how sad her friend was.

"It's okay to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked snapping the goggle head out of the way he was staring at the orange haired girl.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed making everyone look at him.

"You mean you don't miss anything from your home at all, Matt?" V-Mon asked making the blonde stop laughing and appear sheepish.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it… I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt smiled.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi cheered.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK grinned.

"It is!" Mimi insisted with a smile.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

"I kinda miss waking up every morning and arguing with my sister." Daisuke smiled sadly.

Her older sister Jun Motomiya had wild magenta colored hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin.

She and her younger sister got into constant arguments over the smallest of things such as who got the shower first or who got the last slice of pizza.

At times it may seem like they hate each other, but they would still be there to help each other out when they need it the most.

Such as when Daisuke first started in kindergarden and an older boy pushed her into the mud while a group of kids watched on, laughing.

Jun had stormed over and punched the boy in the face, warning him to never hurt her sister again and then she had taken Daisuke to the principal so they could call home.

Then there was one time a very pretty girl had insulted Jun because of her hair style and color, saying it was ugly and Daisuke, who had been playing soccer with Tai and Sora at the time, purposly kicked the ball over to the girl and the ball hit the drink she was holding that spilled all over her new top.

Thinking back to these events made the mahogany haired girl feel depressed and noticed that everyone around her were staring at the ground sadly.

Everyone missed their homes dearly.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon sympathized.

"Poor kids." Gomamon sighed.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon called suddenly.

Everyone went silent as they listened to a strange sound coming from the tunnels.

It sounded like groaning along with footsteps which made everyone curious while a horrible scent filled the air.

The scent was like garbage that was left out i the sun and was slowly rotting.

"Yuck!" Mimi exclaimed in disgust at the stench.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai exclaimed.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers?" Joe asked.

"For once, I agree with you, Joe." Daisuke spoke up.

Just then, they saw the horde of Numemon running their way, the sludge creatures appearing to be snails without shells.

In their hands were piles of pink sludge which made the Digimon flinch back at the sight.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled.

Everyone quickly turned around and ran off from the Numemon who chased after the humans and their Digimon.

"If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon said.

The Numemon then started throwing the pink sludge at the group; one hitting the wall beside Mimi making her whine in disgust as everyone ran faster as more sludge was thrown at them.

As the group ran down the tunnel, TK skidded to a stop when he found a smaller tunnel leading away from the sewer.

"This-a way!" he called pointing at the tunnel.

He then ran inside as the others followed after him, the digimon running across the water to get over to the tunnel and followed their humans.

The Numemon could be heard chasing after the group as sunlight shone from the end of the tunnel and soon enough, the group escaped the sewer and were out in the fresh clean air and warm sunlight on the side of a cliff.

Hearing gasping and yelping, Tai and Agumon glanced back to see the Numemon retreating back into the cave to escape the light.

"The only thing that's able to drive them away is the sunshine." Agumon informed as he and Tai sighed in relief.

Walking down the short cliff, the group continued on into the barren fields, looking around for any lakes or such.

As they walked up over a grassy hill, everyone gasped at the field below them, staring in shock.

There were vending machines all over the field, holding sodas, chips and candies.

"Wow." TK blinked.

"There must be thousands of them." Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe piped in.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy added.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a lifetime at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai reminded.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trap, Mimi." Palmon looked up at her.

"I won't accept that." Mimi smiled as she ran down the hill.

"No!" Palmon gasped as she quickly followed her.

"Mimi, stop, wait up!" Daisuke called as she ran down after the strawberry blonde.

"Daisuke, wait for me!" V-Mon yelled as she followed her human.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe called after the four females as they ran towards the field.

"Mimi." Tai frowned.

"You can't stop her. She's so stubborn." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

She hoped that Daisuke would be able to look after the girl since she was equally as stubborn as Mimi was, but wasn't afraid to get rough.

Mimi, Daisuke, Palmon and V-Mon all looked around at the vending machines curiously and then stopped in front of one as Mimi looked it over eagerly.

"Yay, soda. Do you want one?" Mimi asked the other three females.

"No, I don't." Palmon placed her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi frowned.

"Mimi, I think we should leave. I'm getting a bad feeling about this place." Daisuke told her.

"Me too. Besides, I doubt these things even work." V-Mon said.

"Stop worrying." Mimi said as she pulled a coin out of her pocket.

She then inserted the coin into the slot in the machine and then stood back as she looked over the selections of sodas it held.

Just then, the front part of the machine started to fall off making the females cry out as they quickly turned and ran off so they wouldn't get hit.

"Hey, cutie pie!" a Numemon chuckled.

The four females stopped and turned around to see that a Numemon had been hiding inside of the vending machine and was currently smiling at them.

It's their leader!" Palmon announced.

"They're leader? He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles even with his doggy breath." Mimi said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Daisuke muttered.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date?" Numemon asked.

The clouds above them were slowly moving in the sky, shadows appearing on the ground.

"I think he likes you." Palmon looked up at Mimi.

"It must be the hat." V-Mon suggested.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short slimy sewer sliding sledge slinger!" Mimi looked angered as she stared at Numemon.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad." Palmon warned.

"Who cares? Besides, we're safe in the sunlight." Mimi pointed to the sky.

Suddenly, thunder seemed to boom making the group look up at the sky to see the sun had been eclipsed by dark storm clouds.

"Uh oh." Daisuke groaned in worry.

"Um, we were." Mimi blinked nervously.

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!" Numemon glared as he threw pink sludge at the group making them yell.

"Not again!" Palmon said as the group started running.

"Party time!" Numemon bounced around.

All around the two girls and their partners, the vending machine doors fell off to reveal more Numemon and they started chasing after the quartet who ran over to their stunned group.

"How did they get here?" Sora pointed.

"Who cares? Run! Run!" Mimi yelled as she, Daisuke and their Digimon ran right by the group.

Yelling, the others quickly followed after the girls to escape the horde that was chasing after them.

"Run!" Tai yelled.

"All right everybody, let's split up!" Matt called.

While running, the group then broke up and ran off in different directions, TK and Patamon going with Matt and Gabumon while Daisuke, Mimi, V-Mon and Palmon stayed together as they ran into the forest.

"Heart breaker!" the leader yelled as he threw sludge at Mimi.

The four females ducked behind some trees, hiding behind them to catch their breath.

As more sludge was thrown, V-Mon and Palmon both jumped out and got into a stance to attack the Numemon, but the Numemon cried out in fear as they ran off.

"Palmon, thank you." Mimi smiled.

"But Mimi, I didn't do anything." Palmon placed her hands on her hips.

"Neither did I." V-Mon looked over at Daisuke, confusion on the dragon's face.

"That's weird." Daisuke commented.

"Why'd they run?" Palmon asked.

The ground then shook making the quartet turn around to see a large yellow teddy bear standing behind them.

"It's Monzaemon." Palmon said.

"Come visit us at Toy Town." Monzaemon stared at them through red slitted eyes.

"Uh, Palmon, is he a Digimon too?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, he's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys and those toys love him." Palmon informed.

"Well, he looks harmless." Mimi gave a small grin.

"He is a big teddy bear. How much harm can he do?" Daisuke smiled.

"I must say. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Monzaemon said.

His eyes then glowed red making the quartet flinch back.

"You had to ask." V-Mon glanced at her partner.

Red beams of light then shot out of Monzaemon's eyes making the girls and their Digimon scream as they started running off from the attack bear.

"He's attacking us!" Mimi yelled.

"You think?" Palmon asked.

"Please, spend a fun day at Toy Town with me." Monzaemon smiled as he followed them and blasted the beams at the quartet again.

"Why are you running? Did I startle you? Sorry." Monzaemon called.

"Something's wrong. He's never acted like this." Palmon said.

"He is now." Mimi panted.

"Why though?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna stop and ask." V-Mon gasped.

"Come here, cookie, I'll protect you!" the Numemon leader poked his head out of a crater and waved at the four females.

"No thanks." Mimi said.

"On second thought," Palmon said as Monzaemon drew closer.

The four females jumped down into the crater to hide from Monzaemon as he stomped by the hole, blasting beams out of his eyes.

"How about a kicking game of soccer, you four?" the bear asked as he glanced around.

Thankfully, he walked over the hole as the group pressed themselves close to the ground to hide as Monzaemon walked into the forest.

"He's gone." Mimi said.

"Something bad must have happened in Toy Town." Palmon said.

"We need to find the others." Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"And fast." V-Mon nodded.

"Since I saved you ladies, now will you go out with me, huh?" Numemon asked.

"No!" Mimi turned away from him.

"Oh!" he groaned.

"Come on, let's go to Toy Town." Mimi climbed out of the hole.

"But our friends…" Palmon trailed off.

"They'll be at Toy Town. Come on." Daisuke said as the four females walked off.

"Wow, she's so feisty, what a girl." Numemn grinned widely as he stared after Mimi.

(At Toy Town…)

Chasing after Monzaemon, the four females stopped when they saw a colorful castle's towers poking over the trees.

"There it is, Mimi, Daisuke. Toy Town." Palmon smiled.

"Pretty amaizng, right?" V-Mon grinned at the two human girls.

"Wow!" Mimi smiled.

"Cool!" Daisue smiled.

"It really looks beautiful. Kind of like a big amusement park." Mimi said.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Daisuke said as the females continued on.

When they reached Toy Town, they found that there were colorful buildings all around them while the streets were made of stone and had a picture of a teddy bear's face on the ground.

Balloons in the shape of teddy bear heads lifted into the air, the sunlight shining down on the red, pink, orange, yellow, blue and green balloons.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." Mimi said.

"Something's not right here." Palmon chimed in.

"It's so quiet." V-Mon frowned.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps." Daisuke said.

Then, they heard what sounded like an engine and they looked over to find Tai running away from a red wind up car.

"Oh boy, this is fun! This is really fun!" Tai cheered with forced enthusiasm.

"Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Boy, I'm really having a lot of fun now! Fun, fun, this is fun!" he cheered as he ran off with the car chasing him.

"It doesn't look like a lot of fun." Mimi blinked.

"This is weird." V-Mon said.

"This is so exciting!" Sora's voice made them turn around.

They found the girl running behind them with a toy monkey following her, clanging the cymbals in his hands.

"This is really exciting!" Sora exclaimed as she was chased by the monkey.

"Okay, I have known Tai and Sora my whole life and they never acted like that before." Daisuke placed her hands on her hips.

"Just what's going on here?" Palmon asked.

"Oh, joy! What a delightful activity!" Izzy's voice made them turn and jump out of the way.

Izzy was being chased by an army of toy soldiers and he had the same forced and stressed smile on his face as Sora and Tai.

"This activity is really delightful." Izzy cheered fasely.

"Hey, Izzy doesn't talk like that." Mimi said.

"Boy, oh, boy! Is this really great or what?" Matt asked as he was chased by a toy train.

He then laughed and it sounded off, forced.

"This really rocks!" Joe then ran by as he was chased by a large toy bird that pecked the ground.

"Forget books, this really rocks!" Joe cheered as he ran off.

Lastly, TK ran by the girls with a toy helicopter following him as he fake laughed.

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Ha, ha , ha!" TK left with the helicopter.

"Okay, this is creepy on a whole new level." Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, everybody sounds like a bunch of zombies." Mimi agreed.

"They do." Palmon tilted her head.

"Strange." V-Mon's ears lowered.

"Oh well. They always were a little weird." Mimi shrugged.

Daisuke and V-Mon both face faulted at that as the strawberry blonde and plant Digimon started walking off.

"There's something wrong with her too." Daisuke muttered.

Getting up, Daisuke and V-Mon followed the other two females down the street to look for their friends and the Digimon.

"I wish I knew what was going on here. It's kind of creepy." Palmon said as they glanced around.

"Help! Can anyone hear us out there?" a voice yelled from inside one of the houses.

Looking through the window, the girls saw that the voice came from a red treasure chest that had a large gold padlock on it.

"Tai! Matt! Hello, hello!" the familiar voice yelled.

"Can anyone hear us out there? Tai, Matt! Hello, hello! We really need your help! Somebody get us out of here!" the voice yelled as the chest shook.

Sharing a look, the four females opened the door and walked inside the house.

"It's coming from that locked chest." Palmon said.

"Agumon, is that you?" Mimi asked.

"Yes!" the dinosaur yelled.

"Are all of the other Digimon in there with you, Agumon?" Palmon asked as she leaned her head on the chest.

"Yes, we're all in here!" Agumon called.

"Gabumon, is everyone all right?" V-Mon asked as she touched the box.

"Yes, we are." she heard the canine speak.

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"We were running from the Numemon. Then Monzaemon came along. We tried to fight back, but we were captured. He used some type of spell on the others." Agumon explained.

"Come to think of it, you're right. The toys have been playing with them." Mimi frowned.

"This is just so messed up." Daisuke ran her hand through her bangs.

"Agu, tell us, what changed Monzaemon?" Palmon asked.

"We don't know." Agumon said.

"Well, can't you get out of that box and help?" Mimi asked.

"No, we're locked inside of here." Agumon called.

"It's up to you two. You must be the heroes this time." Gabumon said.

"Just what do you mean?" Palmon asked.

"You must defeat Monzaemon." Biyomon told them.

"What?!" Palmon asked as she and Mimi jumped back.

"You're kidding." Mimi said.

"That's right. We can't get free until you save the others." Agumon told them.

"We have to do this." Palmon insisted.

"Oh, do we have to?" Mimi whined.

"Oh, quit whining. Come on." Daisuke said as she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out of the house.

The four females were walking in the streets, searching for their friends and the trouble causing bear.

"I have to tell ya, this isn't good. Monzaemon's hearts aren't supposed to attack, only give Heart Hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others." Palmon frowned.

"Maybe if we knew why Monzaemon was doing this, we could stop him." V-Mon suggested.

TK then forcefully laughed as he ran by the girls with the helicopter chasing after him again.

"You can't catch me! Ha, ha, ha!" he ran off as the girls watched.

"This is so ridiculous." Mimi frowned.

Clanging was heard and they looked down to see the monkey from before was standing on front of them, banging his cymbals together.

"Stop that noise right now!" Mimi yelled as stomped her foot down and the monkey fell to the ground.

"It's such a happy day in Toy Town!" Monzaemon said as he turned the corner of a house holding various colored balloons in his hands.

"Monzaemon!" Palmon and V-Mon gasped.

"You'll like these. Everyone likes the balloons." He said.

"Hey, yeti teddy! Whatever you've done to our friends, fix it now! Or you'll be in big trouble! You understand me?" Mimi yelled up at him.

Monzaemon smirked as his eyes glowed red and he released the balloons as he blasted the beams of light at the quartet making them run off.

"This isn't funny! I'm being chased by a stuffed bear!" Mimi whined as they ran.

"Hurry, run!" Daisuke called as she pulled the other girl along with her.

"Now, now. Don't run away from Toy Town." Monzaemon grinned as he blasted the beams of light at them again making the girls scream.

Just then, the Numemon arrived and jumped at Monzaemon making the girls stop as they turned to watch in surprise.

"I'll save ya, honey!" the Numemon leader called as he threw sludge at Monzaemon's head.

"Numemon?" Mimi gasped.

"You turned him down and he still helps." Palmon said as they watched the horde throw sludge at the angered bear.

"Well, Palmon, what can I say? When you got, you got it." Mimi said as the Numemon were kicked by Monzaemon.

"Oh no, I don't think the Nume Sludge is working." Mimi watched as Monzaemon attacked the Numemon.

"I can't let them fight alone!" Palmon ran over.

"Let's do this!" V-Mon clenched her fists as she followed her friend.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi called.

"V-Mon, watch out!" Daisuke cried.

"Take that!" Monzaemon yelled as she punched the Numemon.

Palmon then used her Poison Ivy to grab Monzaemon's arm and stop him from hurting the Numemon any further.

He just pulled her along with the vines and whipped her to the ground.

V-Mon then jumped up and punched Monzaemon in the face, but he grabbed her and threw her to the side.

"Palmon, please, talk to me." Mimi kneeled beside her.

"My Poison Ivy's not strong enough." Palmon said.

"V-Mon!" Daisuke called as she ran over to her partner and kneeled down beside her, pulling the dragon into her arms.

"We can't beat him. I don't know how." V-Mon said sadly.

Growling, Mozaemon then sent his Hearts Attack at the four girls who stood up and got ready to run from the teal bubbles.

As the girls ran off, the Numemon appeared and formed a wall out of their bodies to block the attack making the girls gasp as they watched.

"Numemon." Mimi said.

"It's not working." Daisuke said.

The Numemon cried out as they were captured by the bubbles and floated off.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I'm no push over." Palmon glared.

Mimi's deivice then glowed and then light covered Palmon next as she started to grow and transform.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners. Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

In Palmon's place was a large cactus Digimon with two eye holes and a mouth hole, a tuft of orange hair of her head and she wore boxing gloves.

"You're going down big boy." Togemon beat her fists together.

Mimi stared in awe as the lights faded away while Daisuke and V-Mon smiled at the sight of the new Digimon.

"You wanna dance with me?" Togemon asked as she and Monzaemon growled as they stepped up close.

Togemon then threw the first punch, hitting Monzaemon in the nose and he retaliated by slugging her in the face.

They both continued to punch each other repeatedly until Monzameon tried to use his beams on Togemon, but she punched him in the face and he cried out.

The fight was then turned to Togemon's graces as she started beating Monzaemon back with her fists and finally, she used her Needle Spray on Monzaemon.

On his back, the zipper opened up and a black gear flew out along with some stuffing as he fell to the ground, defeated and Togemon reverted back to Palmon.

"Yahoo! Yeah! You did it!" Daisuke jumped up as she threw her arms to the air.

"Way to go! You were awesome!" V-Mon cheered as she threw her arms up in celebration.

"Palmon, you're fabulous!" Mimi picked her partner up and hugged her tightly.

"My…stem is bruised." Palmon said.

(Later on…)

Everyone has been freed from the spell and the group ran off to free the Digimon and then they went off to speak with Monzaemon now that he was back to normal.

"Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them. They just throw them away. It's so sad. So I created a home for these toys, then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way to let their owners just walk in their shoes." Monzaemon explained.

"How? By turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asked.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." Joe said.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen. I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology. I'll never do that again. Really." Monzaemon smiled.

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon said.

"It had to be that black gear." Sora spoke up.

"You know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai stated.

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." Mimi smiled.

"We're a great team." Palmon chirped.

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude and that's by giving you all a real Heart Hug." Monzaemon stood up.

"Oh boy." Joe sighed.

"Here we go. This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack with a hug!" Monzaemon said.

Pink heart shaped bubbles then floated around and picked the humans and Digimon inside of them making them all laugh at the pleasant feeling.

Everyone was laughing cheerfully when the lid was lifted off of a sewer drain and the leader of the Numemon poked his head out.

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?" he asked.

"No." Mimi said cheerfully as she smiled down at him.

"Wow, what a girl! She'll come around." Numemon said.

As the sun set filling the sky with hues of orange and pink, the heart shaped bubbles floated off into the sky as the humans and Digimon laughed gleefully.

To be continued…


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"I know this is no day at the beach Joe, but that's no reason to be a worrywart about it and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you have a problem with the cold. Right guys? Everyone think warm." Gomamon said.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe whined as Gomamon and Gabumon laughed as they walked along.

The temperature had dropped and most of the group were cold and rubbing their arms to try and keep warm.

"Aw, come on you guys. The cold isn't that terrible." Tai smiled as TK, Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Daisuke and V-Mon looked at him in disbelief.

"Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin." Izzy said with a grimace.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs." Tai winked.

"And make snowmen." Mimi smiled.

"Who do ya think Snowmon is?" Gomamon asked.

"A digimon from their planet." Gabumon suggested.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy said.

"Well, if it's edible, count me in." Tentomon said.

"No, the best thing about snowballs is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy smiled down at him.

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked his human feeling stunned.

"We could even build a snow fort." Matt said.

"You'll need one." Tai challenged.

"I bet I could beat you both blindfolded." Sora joined in.

"I'll take that bet." Daisuke smiled.

Everyone was excited now, but Joe was standing off to the side as he looked down, feeling a bit upset.

"I want to build an igloo." TK said.

"I'll help if you tell me what it is." Palmon offered.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me." Tentomon commented.

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy said.

"Hey, Daisuke, what is an igloo? It sounds funny to me." V-Mon said as she stood beside her human.

"An igloo is a house made out of house." Daisuke explained.

"People actually live in those things?" the dragon asked with a confused expression.

"Come on, get serious. It'll be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe spoke up making everyone look at him.

"Lighten up a little, Joe. We're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora walked over to him.

"Bleh." Joe groaned.

"Hey Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked excitedly.

"Probably any second now." Tai answered.

"Right on Joe's head." Matt joked.

"That'd be so funny." TK said.

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai grinned.

"If the temperature drops any lower than it is already, we won't be able to camp out any more. We'll be frozen digi-treats." Joe said.

Izzy, TK, Tai and Matt were laughing while Joe frowned in annoyance at the fact that no one was listening.

"That's right. Go ahead and laugh, but when your tootsies freeze, don't go crying to me. I'll just say I told ya so. It is always better to be safe than sorry. Safety first." Joe huffed.

As the group continued walking along, they found the forest was covered in fresh snow much to their shock since it was much colder now.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asked.

"It's a field of snow. There's bound to be a ski resort nearby." Mimi said.

"Oh man, this is much worse than even I thought it was." Joe moaned.

"What now, guys?" Sora asked.

"I think we should keep going. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai stated.

TK, Patamon, Palmon and Mimi were running around in the snow laughing cheerfully.

V-Mon scooped some snow into her hands and was curious to find that it melted in her hands and turned into water.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes will go numb." Matt said.

"It's impossible to continue." Joe added.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field or climb up that big mountain." Tai said.

"Great, so we either freeze to death or fall to our deaths. Is tehre a third option?" Daisuke placed her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, there, wait a sec. I think there's a weird odor in the air." Agumon started sniffing at the air.

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon agreed as she sniffed.

"It's such a strange scent." V-Mon commented as she scented the air.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked as even the humans started sniffing the air.

"I don't know, but it smells like…" Tai trailed off as he started sniffing.

"Very familiar." Izzy commented as she sniffed the air.

Looking over to the pine trees, they found a haze of purple smoke wafting over them.

"It's steam." Biyomon stated.

"She's right, but what's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser." Joe smiled.

"Yippee, now I can take a bath." Mimi cheered.

"And we can get warm." TK said.

The group cheered and laughed as they all ran over to the geysers to find the water was a thick purple color that was bubbling over and everyone sat around disappointed.

"Uh oh. This water's much too hot." Tai grimaced.

"We'd be cooked if we went in this." Tentomon observed.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice, warm bath." Mimi sulked.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon said.

"Well, it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt said.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving? We need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight." Joe complained.

"Oh, yes there is." TK smiled.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water." Joe said.

"Look-it." TK pointed to the side.

Everyone looked over and their jaws dropped at the sight, wondering if hunger was making them hallucinate.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe begged as Tai and Daisuke glanced over.

"No way!" Daisuke gasped at the sight and wondered if she needed her eyes checked.

"Yeah! It's for real." Tai cheered.

"Aw, come on, that's ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe asked.

"Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt said.

"No way, that's not possible." Joe said.

"We won't know till we open it." Sora said as the group walked over to the lime green colored fridge, looking it over cautiously.

"I don't really think-"Joe was cut off.

"I want hot cocoa!" Mimi said.

"What's that?" Palmon asked.

"Come on already. Let's see what's in there." Tai said.

He then opened up the door to reveal all of the trays were filled with eggs, more than they could count.

"Whoa, eggs!" Tai smiled.

"There must be a zillion of them." Agumon said.

"Yeah, grub on! These will keep us all fat for a month!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't even touch them. We don't know if they're fit to human consumption." Joe said.

"Then I'll be the guinea-pig, if I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai jokingly assured.

"Hey, they have to be less harzardous compared to your mom's cooking." Daisuke joked making him groan at the rememberance of his mother's cooking horrors.

"There's more to it than that, even if they were edible they still don't belong to us. That'd make us all thieves!" Joe said looking close to having a panic attack.

"You've gotta think about stuff like that, Tai." The bluenette said.

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Matt said.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Sora assured the teen.

"Exactly, we'd tell 'em it's an emergency situation." Izzy agreed.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon buzzed.

Joe felt defeated and upset when he saw that no one was listening to him and even Gomamon was standing with them, looking at him expectantly.

He had no other choice but to agree with them.

(Afterwards...)

Everyone had gone off to start preparing for dinner, Sora and Daisuke cracking eggs on a knock as they used a thin slab of rock to cook the eggs on over the fire.

"Sunny side up eggs are my specialty." Sora smiled as she watched Biyomon flap her wings to keep the fire going.

"Making scrambled eggs is more fun though." Daisuke commented as V-Mon watched the eggs cook with interest.

TK and Patamon were cooking hard boiled eggs in the hot springs.

"They're done." Patamon chirped.

"Great." TK smiled as he pulled the basket out of the water with the rope.

"Hey, come on man, how are those chop sticks coming?" Tai asked Joe as he and Izzy had an armful of sticks.

Joe was leaning against a boulder as he used a pocket knife to carve chopsticks out of the twigs for the kids to eat with.

"Hurry, we wanna eat." Mimi said as she walked by him.

"Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors you know. Why do I always have to be the one who thinks about these things?" Joe asked himself.

Soon enough, it got dark and the eggs were ready, being set on the table made of a slab of rock and had other rocks used as the legs.

Everyone gathered around and helped themselves to the eggs that had been cooked.

"Trés gourmet." Mimi commented.

"It's your turn next time." Sora said.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon told them.

"Yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time. My stomach's chiming." Tai smiled as everyone ate.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK grinned.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora commented.

"No kidding." Daisuke stuck her tongue out playfully.

"What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything." Gomamon said as he poked his head over the table to look at his deep in thought partner.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that if we were able to go home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Oh well." Joe sighed.

His words then made everyone feel depressed since they were unsure of how to get home and were missing their old lives.

"Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing." Mimi lowered her head.

"You're right. Now I wanna go home." TK mumbled sadly.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy said.

"Cheer up! Tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora smiled to try and raise their spirits.

This made Daisuke smile at her friend, happy that she was trying to keep everyone happy even when they were depressed.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe began.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans please." Izzy said.

Tai gave a nervous, unsure laugh.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Yuck!" Daisuke laughed.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple-syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

"I wonder how that'd taste though." Daisuke mused.

"It sounds good." TK said as Matt and Tai chuckled nervously at the tastes that their friends had.

"What? You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said frustrated as he put his hands on his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him, I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked.

"Well really, jelly-beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk." Joe huffed.

"Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple, that's always been my motto." He said.

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind-a guy that's meant to be adaptable." Gomamon held his paws up in a shrug.

"Just what do ya mean?" Joe questioned.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind-of a stick-in-the-mud if you get my drift." Gomamon said.

"I'm just practical!" Joe said.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon teased.

"It never fails. Here they go again." Biyomon sighed as she held a wing to her head.

"Oh, boy." V-Mon sighed as her ears lowered to her head.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!" Joe stated.

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" Gomamon asked playfully.

"Oh yeah? Sure!" Joe said standing up, but Matt stepped between them before they could into it.

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down." Matt grabbed Joe's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"I am calm! He's the one who's dingy! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe complained.

"You don't seem to be yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case." Matt stared at him.

"I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdoes. I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble." Joe said as he walked off.

Daisuke watched him go in worry and decided to follow after the older boy to check on him and make sure he was all right.

She found him sitting in front of a a pool of hot water, throwing sticks into the steaming pool.

"Joe?" she called making him jump slightly in surprise as he looked over at the girl.

"Daisuke." he said.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the bluenette sighed as he turned back to the pool.

Frowning, the girl walked over and sat down beside him.

"I don't buy that. C'mon, just tell me what's on your mind." she insisted.

Joe looked into the curious chocolate colored eyes of the younger girl and nodded.

"I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be the voice of reason. I have to." Joe sighed.

"But why do you have to? We've all got each other to help out." Daisuke stated.

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest. It's my job to be the responsible one and to make sure everyone is safe. I mean, just look at what happened before. Everyone let their hunger cloud their judgement when it came to those eggs. We could've gotten sick or in trouble for stealing them." Joe explained to the girl.

"Well, I guess you're right about that. But we really didn't have much of a choice. Besides, our Digimon need the food to protect us from wild Digimon. And if we don't have any food, then we won't have any energy to run away." the girl reasoned.

"Yeah, that is true, but I just wish everyone would take me seriously and listen to me. The things I have to say are just as important as the things Tai, Matt and Izzy say." Joe said.

The girl hummed in thought as she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out into the pool of water as steam rose into the air.

Suddenly, the quiet of the nigth was broken by the angered vocie of a certain goggle head.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Tai demanded.

"Now what?" Daisuke sighed as she stood up and walked off back to camp.

Joe stood as well and followed after the girl, curious to know what was happening.

"Because it's way too dangerous." Matt said as he and Tai faced each other while everyone watched from the sidelines.

"There's no place else to go. We have no choice." Tai argued.

"Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little more!" Matt yelled back.

"You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Tai yelled at him.

"Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asked.

"I am not!" Matt yelled.

"You are too!" Tai shouted.

Gomamon shook his head while Agumon held up his arms and Gabumon crossed his arms as they groaned in disbelief of the humans.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy pointed at the tall mountain peak.

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"I guess that's where the name comes from." Daisuke had her hands on her hips.

"Yep." V-Mon nodded.

"Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." Tentomon said.

"It's the perfect spot. We gotta climb up there. It's the best view of the island." Tai argued.

"You've gotta admit, he's got a point there." Joe mused.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora chimed in.

"Nobody would make it up that peak. It's much too big of a gamble." Matt said.

"He might be right, Joe. There are lots of evil Digimon up that peak." Biyomon turned to the humans behind her.

"Hmm, that's not good. It wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe held his chin as arm as crossed over his stomach in thought.

"Come on, Matt, don't be a whimp. We won't get anywhere if we stand around talking." Tai clenched his fists.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt crossed his arms as he turned his head away from the brunette.

"What are you saying?" Tai glared as Joe walked over, standing between them to end the argument peacefully.

"Stop, you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." Joe said trying to break them up.

"So what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt asked a bit demandingly

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Oh, this isn't going to end well." V-Mon sighed while Gomamon shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt." Tai demanded.

"Umm…well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak; if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better." Joe said.

"See, Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real good point about the danger, it'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe said making Matt smirk.

Both boys sighed dejectedly at that as Joe went into thinking mode.

"Ah, c'mon, let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai insisted.

"That's stupid; we can't protect ourselves out there." Matt countered.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck; just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult." Joe snapped.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt hissed indignantly.

"Hey, I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" Joe chastised.

"You're just a big ol' chicken, Matt!" Tai snarled at the blond.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warned dangerously.

"Enough already, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted.

"Put a cork in it you three!" Sora yelled making the boys turn to see the annoyed orangette.

"Now grow up! We have to decide what to do." Sora frowned at them with her hands on her hips.

"Besides, it's going to get dark soon." Biyomon said.

"I think we ought to get a bit of shut eye." Agumon suggested.

"There'll be plenty of time to argue latter." Gabumon said.

"First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep." Sora looked around.

"What about the caves? We'll be out of the way and hidden from any wild Digimon." Daisuke suggested.

"We'll be warm in there." Agumon said.

The Digimon, Sora and Daisuke then pushed Tai and Matt off towards the caves before they could protest or get into another argument while Joe watched sadly.

(The next morning...)

Moaning softly, Daisuke turned over in her sleep, but felt the warmth of the sunlight on her face alerting her to the fact that mornign had come.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around with sleepy eyes to find everyone else was fast asleep.

Mimi was right beside her, snoring lightly and V-Mon was over by Gabumon, the two Digimon using the other as a pillow.

Smiling at the peaceful sight in the cave, Daisuke then leaned back down beside Mimi and decided to go back to sleep until the sun was a bit higher in the sky.

"Everybody wake up! We have an emergency!" Sora suddenly yelled as she ran into the cave and made Daisuke jolt awake in surprise.

Everyone slowly woke up, still a bit tired as they looked over at the orange haired girl.

"Is it time for my manicure?" Mimi yawned.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

"It's Joe! He's missing." Sora announced.

This made everyone shake off their sleepiness and stand up, worry consuming them for the boy.

"Gomamon's gone too." Palmon noted as she looked around.

"But where could they have gone?" Izzy asked.

"I think they went up to the mountain." Sora said.

"What?" Daisuke gasped.

"But he wouldn't do that. Would he?" Matt frowned.

"Sora and I will go see for ourselves. The rest of you follow us." Tai ordered.

He, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon then ran out of the cave while the others watched as they saw the pink bird quickly digivolve into Birdramon.

The large red bird then took off into the sky with Sora, Tai and Agumon sitting on her claws.

"Now what do we do, Matt?" TK asked his brother with Patamon on his head.

"We're gonna have to go after them on foot I guess." Matt said.

"Oh, we didn't even have breakfast." Mimi whined.

"Come on, we need to go." Daisuke grabbed her hand and pulled the strawberry blonde along with her.

The group then walked up the path to the top of Infinity mountain to meet up with the rest of their friends.

To be continued...


	8. Evil Shows His Face

"Evil Shows His Face"

**Please enjoy and review!**

After walking for a half hour; Matt, Daisuke, TK, Mimi, Izzy, Gabumon, V-Mon, Patamon, Palmon and Tentomon finally made it to the top of the mountain.

They found Joe was kneeling on the ground looking hopeless while Gomamon, Sora, Tai, Biyomon and Agumon all stood around him as they looked down the mountain.

"This place could really use a good bus system." Joe commented.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're at the end of the line." Matt said making Tai look back at him.

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island. We'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No. I wanted to go to summer school." Joe complained.

Everyone scanned the area around them, curious and shocked at the sight before them.

Below them was an island covered in trees and mountains while the ocean surrounded the island much to their shock.

"This is amazing." Daisuke gasped lightly at the sight.

"I've never seen what this place looked like from so high up." V-Mon commented.

Tai then walked over to his childhood friend while everyone else was standing around Joe as the bluenette sulked.

"Hey, Daisuke, can I borrow your sketch book?" Tai asked.

"What?! Why?" Daisuke demanded as she held her bag to her chest protectively and gave the brunette a warning look.

"Look, I just need one paper. I'm not gonna ruin your drawings." Tai sighed at his friend's antics.

She had always been protective over her drawings, ever since she was a little kid.

One time he had tried to color in a tree she drew, and she slapped his hand with a book and yelled at him to not touch her picture.

"Oh, all right." Daisuke said as she pulled out her sketch book.

Opening it to a fresh page, she pulled it out and handed it over to Tai who accepted it with a nod and sat down.

"Thanks." he said as he pulled out a marker and his telescope.

V-Mon and Daisuke both watched as he started looking over the island around them with the telescope and started drawing on the page.

The dragon then looked up at her human with a curious look as her scarlet eyes landed on the sketch book.

"Hey, Daisuke, just what is that?" she asked pointing at the book.

"Oh, well, this is my sketch book. I draw in it." Daisuke epxlained.

"Really? Can I see what you've drawn?" V-Mon asked excitedly.

Hesitating a bit, the girl then opened her sketch book and revealed the drawings inside to her Digimon.

When she looked at the drawings, V-Mon's eyes grew wide in awe at the pictures of the people, Digimon and landscapes that were in black and white.

"These look great!" V-Mon exclaimed in awe.

"Oh, y-you think?" Daisuke blushed bashfully.

"Of course! Hey, you even drew us." V-Mon said as she looked over the current page she was looking at.

It was a black and white drawing of her, Biyomon and Palmon all smiling as if someone were taking a picture of them.

Biyomon was on V-Mon's right while Palmon was on the dragon's left and the bird and plant both had an arm wrapped around the dragon's shoulders as they waved with their other hands while V-Mon had her arms wrapped around her friends' necks.

"If I had some colored pencils with me, then it wouldn't look so bleak." Daisuke pouted.

"Don't be silly. These look great." V-Mon assured as she handed the book back to her partner.

Agumon then noticed his human sitting by the edge of the peak and he walked over to see what he was doing.

"What cha doing?" Agumon asked.

"Making a map of the island. That way we'll know exactly where we are and know where we've already been." Tai told him.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as he walked over.

When he saw the map, a look of confusion and shock filled his eyes as he looked at all of the squiggles that were drawn.

"What? Did you say map or mess?" he asked as Sora and Matt walked over to look it over.

"No question, man. You are the dude of doodles." Matt joked.

"If you follow that map, it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said.

"Well, I can read it just fine and that's what's really important." Tai said defensively.

"We don't need a map to know we're totally lost. I figured that out a long time ago." Joe said.

"I just figured out that these gloves really don't go with this dress." Mimi spoke up.

"How sad." Palmon said as a growling sound was heard faintly.

Then the sound of a crash and rocks tumbling was heard making everyone gasp and look off to the side.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe said.

They then moved down to see that the path leading down the mountain had been destroyed and they stared at it, unsure of how they were going to get down.

"At least it won't be a long wait." Sora said.

A tall lion Digimon who stood on his two legs stepped out from around the corner, his skin orange and he had a mane of yellow fur around his head.

He had a long orange tail with a yellow tuff of fur on the end while he wore black pants and had a sword strapped to his back.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon assured.

"With big teeth." TK said nervously while all the other Digimon smiled at the menacing lion across from them.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon praised.

"I want the children." Leomon growled making everyone gasp in shock.

"What? That doesn't sound like Leomon at all!" V-Mon stated.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe yelled as everyone started running up the mountain to escape Leomon as he drew his blade.

"Oh no, my map!" Tai gasped as his map floated out of his pocket.

"Tai, come back. Forget the map." Agumon called when Leomon came around the curve.

"Tai!" Daisuke called as she and V-Mon stopped running and looked back at their friends.

Agumon used his Pepper Breath, accidentally burning the map, as the fireball went over to Leomon who blocked it with his knife.

"Hurry up, guys!" V-Mon called as she and her partner started running again.

"Sorry about you map." Agumon said as he and Tai chased after the girls.

"That's okay. At least it didn't fall into the hands of the enemy." Tai panted.

"I doubt he'd be able to read it." Daisuke muttered.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us." Matt yelled to Joe who was leading the group away.

Out from the side of the mountain, a green skinned ogre Digimon with blue eyes and white hair dressed in a black loin cloth poked his head out.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked making them gasp and stop.

"Well, children, it was good of you to stop by." Ogremon sneered.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon asked.

"I'm too small to eat and I'm full of junk food." TK said.

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon said.

Mimi then gasped when she saw Leomon standing behind them.

"Make it easy on yourselves. Give up now or else." Leomon warned.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt said.

"This proves the theory that a well-executed teamwork is efficient even for bad guys." Izzy said.

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy. What's happened to them?" Biyomon asked.

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon asked.

They then charged at the humans, roaring to attack them and the devices whined as they all glowed with rainbow colors.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

The three growing Champions blocked off Leomon's path to the children and he jumped back from them.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

These three digimon blocked off Ogremon's path making him jump back, Birdramon giving off a cry as she flapped her wings and the humans went to hide behind a boulder.

"Come with me, TK." Matt grabbed his brother's hand.

"Let him have it, Greymon." Tai encouraged.

From behind the boulder, Patamon and V-Mon both frowned sadly since they weren't able to digivolve and protect their partners from danger.

The Champions all started blasting off their attacks at Leomon and Ogremon while the humans ducked down behind the boulder.

"Listen up. Everybody all together now. Are you ready?" Tai called.

As they went to attack Leomon and Ogremon yet again, an explosion was heard above them and they looked up to see boulders falling down towards them.

"Avalanche, watch out." Joe called.

Turning towards the boulders, the Champions all used their attacks to destroy the boulders, turning them into debris that fell down on the humans that covered themselves.

Once things settled down, they poked their heads back up.

"Oh, wow. Everybody okay?" Tai turned to the others.

"Oh, yeah, like a day at the beach." Matt quipped.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

Looking over to the Digimon, they found them all lying on the ground, worn out from the fight.

"Agumon, speak to me." Tai ran over to him.

"We aren't wounded, Tai. We're all just a little exhausted." Agumon groaned.

"Two digivolutions in one day. No wonder." Tai said.

"Poor Biyo." Sora cooed.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked as they noticed Ogremon and Leomon had fled.

"They just disappeared." Tai said.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

"Where else could they have gone?" V-Mon asked.

"Hello!" Joe walked over to the side and looked down.

"Unless they can fly, they're goners." Joe turned back to the others.

"Neither one of them had wings, so I'm sure they weren't air worthy." Sora said.

"Nothing is logical here. Anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded.

"For once, you might be right Joe." Sora said.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked Tai who was staring at the top of the cliff.

"It's that avalanche. I can't figure out what set it off." Tai said.

"Stress accumulates until cracks develop less weight and the terrafirma suddenly isn't so firma." Izzy explained.

"Think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai said as they all started walking again.

As Daisuke went to follow, she sensed eyes watching her, so she turned and spotted a dark figure standing on the top of the mountain and glared at it.

She didn't know why, but she felt a dark energy coming from the figure and it made her feel worry and fear.

"Daisuke, hurry up." Sora called when she noticed the girl wasn't following them.

"Coming." The girl called to the orangette and followed after the group.

(After…)

Finally off the mountain, the group walked through the forest, everyone looking close to falling asleep from the hours of walking and the fight earlier on.

The sky was painted pink and purple as the sun started to set.

"I'm intrigued that our Digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy brought up.

"Well, it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai said.

"I think the Digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora theorized.

"A fascinating hypothesis. If only we could test it." Izzy said.

"I think today was too much for them." Matt noticed the tired looking Digimon.

"Palmon's looking very tired." Mimi said.

"I've been tired before. Don't worry." Palmon shrugged it off.

"Admit it, Palmon. We need to stop and rest." Biyomon whined.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe said as the group stopped walking.

"Rest where? I don't want to sleep on the ground." Sora sighed.

"Look, a mansion." Joe gasped as he pointed to a clearing.

Gasping, everyone checked to see if he was right and was surprised to see there was indeed a mansion that looked practically brand new.

"Or maybe it's a hotel. Come on." Tai called as they all started running through the forest to get to the large mansion.

"We may have found other life forms. Look at the ground. I mean, somebody had to mow the lawn." Izzy said.

"What a place. I can't believe my eyes. This is too good to be true." Tai exclaimed.

"I hope they have a hot tub just as long as it's not too hot." Joe smiled.

"Wait you guys; don't just go charging in there. It might be dangerous." Tai called to Matt and Joe as they ran to the front doors.

"Hey, was this on your map?" Agumon asked.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think so." Tai said.

"Go ahead, Joe, open the door." Matt insisted.

"Maybe we should knock first." Joe suggested.

"Joe, nobody knocks on the door of a hotel." Matt stated.

"This place should be on your map." Agumon said.

"Agumon, if you recall, you burned up my map." Tai leaned down in the dinosaur's face with a small glare.

"Oh, yeah." Agumon chuckled nervously.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" V-Mon asked.

Instead of rushing off to the hotel, the girl was staring at the building with wary eyes.

"Oh, um, it's nothing." Daisuke shook her head as she forced a smile for her partner, but V-Mon was still worried.

"Okay, here goes." Joe pushed the wooden doors open.

Everyone peered inside to see the large inside with the grand staircase with all of the rooms, a chandelier and not a speck of dust or dirt around.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai walked in.

"Feels weird." Matt added.

"Well, it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said as he walked further inside.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy frowned.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it. Are we safer in the open woods with no shelter or here in this sturdy building where we can defend from attack?" Joe rationalized.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt crossed his arms.

"I don't know. This place is giving me a creepy vibe." Daisuke frowned as she looked around the empty room.

She felt like a fly that had flown into a spider's web and was currently awaiting the large hairy creature to arrive and attack.

"That's beautiful." TK smiled at the portrait hanging on the wall.

Everyone then turned around to look at the little boy and found him, Mimi, Patamon and Palmon were all staring at a portrait.

It was of a female angel wearing a white dress and was looking up at the sky, her hands clasped and raised as if she were praying.

"Oh, yeah." Joe mused.

"Look-it, it's an angel." TK said.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked.

"Something special that watches over you. Kind of like you guys." TK told him.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said.

"Relax, we just want to be careful and talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora said softly.

"They're out like a light." Matt said as the Digimon leaned against each other resting.

"I hope they have a dress shop. I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi said as everyone walked further inside and closed the doors.

"Let's take a nap later." Izzy said.

"Well, no crowds. We must have missed the summer rush." Tai looked around.

"We keep missing everything." Sora said.

"This is one kooky, mixed up world. Let's go." Tai looked at her.

"Huh? Mm." Agumon woke up as the other Digimon woke up, catching the scent of something.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't smell anything. What is it?" Matt asked.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon said.

"Food?" everyone perked up.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Very sure and plenty of it." Gabumon assured.

"Show us where, Gabumon." Matt said.

"It's this way, follow me." Gabumon ran off.

"Come on, hurry up!" V-Mon grabbed her partner's gloved hand and pulled her along with her.

"Whoa, V-Mon!" Daisuke gasped as she was dragged down the hall.

"Wait for us." Sora ran off.

"Oh, boy." Joe smiled.

"Hurry, hurry." Biyomon said.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me." Patamon called when he saw everyone had left him.

The group all left the room; going down the hallway until they came to two closed doors and pushed them open to reveal a buffet laid out, the meat and baked goods still having steam wafting off of them.

"Look at that spread." Tai exclaimed.

"Wow. Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a setup." Matt crossed his arms.

"Matt's right. It could be some sort of trap." Sora had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Who would leave this buffet out?" Daisuke asked.

Munching and exclamations made the humans turn to see their Digimon had already sat down and were stuffing food into their mouths.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai ran up to him.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi said.

"Guess that because they like it." TK said.

"That's it. I can't bear to look any longer. I'm gonna eat it. At least I won't die hungry." Joe said as he ran to the table and grabbed a fork and knife.

"On your mark, get set…" he then started shoveling food in his mouth.

The others all looked at each other, unsure of what to do, but their growling stomachs demanding food made up their minds for them and soon they were sitting down and grabbing their own plates full of food.

"Lobster! Maître dee, is there a view with a table?" Mimi asked.

"Mm, peanut butter and pickles, this is the best pizza ever." TK said.

"Oh, wow, roast beef!" Daisuke smiled.

"Okay, if one of us gets sick, we all get sick. That's teamwork too." Tai theorized.

"Pass the potatoes." Sora called.

"Potato chips, chocolate chips, any kind of chips." Izzy counted.

"These colors really clash." Mimi said.

"What are we having for desert?" TK asked.

Night soon fell and the group had found bathrooms with large baths and split up into two groups, the girls going in one side.

Finding the towels, soap and shampoo, the girls went into the bath and relaxed in the warm water as they started washing off.

"Ah, this feels great." Sora sighed with a smile.

"It feels so good to finally be clean." Daisuke giggled as she started washing herself with the bar of floral scented soap.

"I know! I was starting to feel all dirty and gross." Mimi said as she washed her hair.

The female Digimon were all smiling as they relaxed against the side of the tub, happy to simply soak in the water.

"Man, when was the last time we got to relax?" V-Mon asked.

"It feels like forever." Palmon said.

"Well, we can enjoy ourselves now." Biyomon chirped.

As the six females all sat back and relaxed in the warm water, they were surprised to hear the boys from over the wall that seperated the two bathrooms.

"Heads up, Matt!" they heard Tai yelled and then a splash, indicating that he jumped into the tub.

"Watch the hair, dude." Matt complained.

"Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head." Tai joked and then there was gurgled laughter from whom they guessed to be TK.

"Warm water is perfect for removing soil and aperdermus. You know; dirt and dead skin." Izzy said.

"Whenever my skin gets dirty, I just shed it." Tentomon said.

"That would be difficult for me." Izzy said as the door opened to show off Joe who had a towel around his waist and glasses off.

"Uh, may I join you?" Joe asked.

"Hey, don't be shy. There aren't any girls here. Come on in. So far we haven't found any sharks in the water." Matt said.

"No big ones." Tai joked with a smirk.

"But it looks cold." Joe whimpered.

"Humans can be so silly." Patamon said.

"Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where is Gabumon?" Tentomon asked.

"He's not silly, he's shy." Patamon said as they looked at the door.

"I'll get in, but I won't guarantee that I'll like it. Okay, I like it." Joe said when he stepped into the water.

Back on the girls' side, Sora was frowning at the wall while the other girls relaxed after washing off.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Sora asked.

"They're boys, Sora. That's just how they are." Daisuke retorted.

"Relax, forget about them." Mimi smiled.

"I've never been so relaxed in my whole life." Gomamon floated in the water making the girls shriek and blush in outrage.

"What are you doing here?!" V-Mon screamed.

"Gomamon, you're not supposed to be over here!" Biyomon yelled.

"Get back on the boys' side!" Palmon used her Poison Ivy to pick him up and throw him over the wall.

"Hey, let go! Hey!" Gomamon yelled as he was thrown over.

"Gomamon, where'd you come from?" Matt asked as the other boys voices overlapped in confusion when they saw Gomamon fly over the wall and land on Joe's head.

After the bath, the group put on their underwear and bathrobes as they gathered up their clothing and then started looking for some bedrooms.

They opened a door to a room and were pleasantly surprised to find eight large beds ready to be slept in.

"Wow." Tai said.

"Only thing better is bunk beds." TK giggled with Patamon as they jumped on a bed.

"This feels great. The last time I had a bed this soft, I was dreaming." Izzy said.

"How I've missed sleeping on soft, silky sheets." Mimi smiled with Palmon snuggled up beside her.

"Hmm." Sora nodded happily while Biyomon was perched at her side.

"Oh, heaven." Daisuke groaned happily as she stretched out on the bed with V-Mon curled up beside her.

"I'll tell you what I don't miss. I don't miss hiking through the blazing hot desert and another thing I really don't miss is starving in the jungle." Joe fixed his glasses.

He then noticed that his words made everyone depressed as they sat in their beds, staring at the sheets sadly.

"We are a long way away from home. Sorry." He looked down sadly, feeling guilty.

"That's okay, Joe. We all miss being home and I'm sure that we're all wondering if we'll ever get back there." Tai said.

"I'll bet our disappearance caused a big fuss at school and all over town, but we've been gone so long, they must have given up looking for us by now." Matt leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't stop." TK insisted as held Patamon.

"I'm homesick, aren't you?" Mimi asked with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find our way back. Don't worry Mimi." Sora assured.

"Let's just go to sleep and try and have nice dreams." Mimi said.

"Good night guys." Sora called.

"Good night girls." The boys repeated.

"Good night everyone." Izzy said.

The light was then turned off as the group all lay down in bed and allowed themselves to fall asleep.

All but Daisuke were sound asleep.

The girl still felt as though there was an evil pressence in the house and it made it difficult for her to get to sleep.

Whining quietly, the girl then got out of bed and grabbed her clothing, heading off to the room where the tub was.

When she arrived, she changed back into her clothing and brushed out her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

Worry lines were beginning to form under her eyes and she could see the fear that was reflected on her face.

Her hands shook as she set the hairbrush down on the sink and then she tied her hair up into her usual ponytail.

"Daisuke." she heard someone speak.

The girl yelped in fear as she whirled around, hands gripping the sink tightly and saw a startled V-Mon was standing behind her.

"Oh, V-Mon. It's you." she sighed in relief.

"Daisuke, are you sure you're all right? You've been acting strange ever since we came here." V-Mon narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know why, but something feels off about this place. I just-I feel like something is gonna jump out at me." Daisuke explained her fear.

Shaking her head, the dragon walked over to her human and grabbed her hand and gave the girl a reasuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." she vowed.

This made the girl smile down at her Digimon, but she still felt worried that something bad was going to happen.

The two females then left the room, but when they did so, they heard screaming from across the second floor.

"What was that?" V-Mon gasped.

They then saw Tai and Agumon running out of the bathroom, both appearing to be frightened.

"Wake up everybody! Ogremon is here!" Tai yelled.

This announcement made the two females gasp in shock as they then started running towards the bedroom to wake up everyone else.

They were stopped by Leomon who was standing in front of the two groups, blocking off their route.

"I must obey. Destroy them. The children." Leomon growled.

"Why do you hate me?" Tai asked.

Suddenly, the dark feeling Daisuke had sensed grew stronger making her gasp in horror and V-Mon looked at her in worry.

"He hates you because I commended him to hate you." a new voice spoke.

The humans and Rookies all turned around to see a new Digimon had appeared.

He was very tall and had long legs and arms with two horns on the sides of his head, glowing red eyes and fangs that poked out between his lips.

The evil Digimon also wore a skin tight body suit that had a strange marking on the chest that appeared to be a face, sharp clawed hands and tattered demonic wings on his back.

"Get ready, Tai. Now the real trouble starts." Agumon warned as everyone stared at the Digimon standing on the stairs' railing.

"Agumon, who is that?" Tai asked.

"That's Devimon." Agumon said with a worried look.

"He looks bad." Tai said.

"He is. This is the guy that invented the nightmare." Agumon told him.

Devimon then smirked at the two males and then his red eyes roved over to where the females were located making V-Mon glare at him and Daisuke was scared.

"I have no further use for this imaginary building." Devimon said.

Just then, the building seemed to change, the walls fading away and the building was striped while the group stood on the floor that thankfully hadn't disappeared.

Feeling the cold air, Matt awoke from his sleep and looked around in shock.

"Wake up everybody! Something's wrong!" Matt yelled making everyone sit up and cry out in surprise.

"What happened?" Sora asked as she held her sheet up around her body.

"Because together you are strong, I will use my touch of evil to scatter you throughout the Digi-World!" Devimon raised his hand and it glowed with black and red light.

The beds then lifted into the air making the humans and their Digimon cry out as they held onto the beds so they wouldn't fall.

"I hope this is just a bad dream." Tai said as he stood in only his underwear and sneakers.

"Tai! I'm too weak to walk even after all that food I've eaten." Agumon curled up as his stomach started to hurt in hunger.

"Ooh, he's right. It feels like I haven't eaten all day." V-Mon whined as she held her stomach.

"V-Mon." Daisuke gasped.

"The food, the bath, the building. None of it was real. I created all of it from your imagination." Devimon informed.

"Listen you, if you don't bring my back my friends, you're gonna be in really big trouble!" Tai yelled at the demon.

"That's amusing. My concerns are much more important than your friends." Devimon said.

"That's my only concern. You bring 'em back right now!" Tai demanded.

"Bring them back? You imputant brat! You dare to order me? Allow me to show who's really in control here." Devimon raised his arms.

The earth then started to quake making Daisuke, Tai, Agumon and V-Mon cry out in surprise as they tried not to fall over.

"As you can see, I have discovered the secret of the black gears from below. I have called them forth to do my bidding." Devimon said as the mountain cracked open and black gears were shown inside, rotating.

The island then started to break part into seperat pieces and drifted off into the ocean as the humans and Digimon on the beds in the sky watched.

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just one of the fragments of the old world scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers who know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the Digidestineds who are sent to rescue this world from my domination." Devimon informed.

"You've got us all wrong. We were just some kids at summer camp who somehow got sucked into this world." Tai denied.

"You're little act no longer amuses me. It's to bring an end to the Digidestineds." Devimon said.

"You're nuts!" Daisuke yelled as she stormed over to stand beside Tai making the boy and demon look at her.

"Daisuke!" V-Mon called as she rushed over.

"We know nothing about what you're talking about! All you are is some big creep who's scared of getting his rear handed to him by a bunch of kids." Daisuke glared, her previous fear forgotten.

Devimon looked her over and suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed her around the neck making everyone gasp in fear.

"You're the one who sensed me out. You could be the most troublesome of them all." Devimon said as he pulled the girl closer to him.

"No! Daisuke!" Tai held a hand out.

Sora gasped as she stared down at her friend, horrorfied that she would be hurt by the evil creature that had his clawed hands around her throat and held her up in the air.

"Put me down you evil clown!" Daisuke yelled as she tried to pull the claws away from her neck.

Devimon simply smirked at the girl, sensing a strange power inside of her.

"I will destroy them. Every one." Leomon growled making Tai and Agumon turn to him.

Agumon stepped forward and tried to roar out a flame, but only managed to spit out a tiny spark.

Leomon then blasted his Fist of the Beast King at the lizard making him cry out as he was knocked back.

"You let her go right now!" V-Mon yelled as she glared at Devimon.

"I'm afraid I can't. She'll be the first to go. And then the others, one by one. Once those irritating children are out of the way, nothing will be able to stop me. Now, do it, Leomon!" Devimon commanded.

Looking over, Daisuke gasped when she saw that Leomon had grabbed Tai around the neck and was pulling out his blade.

"No, don't!" Daisuke yelled.

"Nooo! Help!" Tai cried out.

Daisuke gripped onto Devimon's hand and tried to fight him off again, unwilling to give up and let her friends get hurt by this mad man.

"Let go!" she yelled.

Her device then started to glow, a brigth white light flouding the darkness of the night making Devimon throw the girl away from him.

V-Mon blinked as she felt a sudden surge of energy fill her.

"I feel strange." she said.

Just then, her body was covered in light that made Leomon cry out as he dropped Tai and a shadow faded from his body.

"The black gear. The light drove it out. Devimon no longer has control over Leomon." Agumon said.

"I think you're right. How do you feel, Leomon?" Tai asked.

"I am free of Devimon's powers." Leomon said his once white eyes now a sapphire blue.

"Leomon, do you know what this thing is?" Tai asked about the device that he picked up.

"I can tell you that for me it has proved that you are the Digidestinds. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else." Leomon explained.

"You are no match for me." Devimon said as he started to make the beds fall out of the sky, everyone screaming.

"Do not harm them!" Leomon roared as he sent out his Fist of the Beast King at Devimon, making him fly off as the beds then continued to float around.

"Leomon is helping us. We're going to be fine." Tentomon said.

"What's happening to V-Mon?" Gomamon asked.

Everyone then stared at V-Mon as her body was still glowing with the light that seemed brighter and she was lifted into the air making Devimon flinch away from the light.

"V-Mon digivolve too..."

V-Mon's body then grew taller and changed into a woman's body and she had long flowing blonde hair that went below her rear.

Her skin was a light blue color while she had a yellow V on her forehead and two smaller on the corners of her eyes that were a scarlet red color.

The woman's body was dressed in a white sleeveless leotard that had a silver X on her chest and she had white boots that went up to her thighs, long white gloves that reached her elbows and she still had V-Mon's ears and tail.

Finally, on her back were a pair of pure white dragon wings.

"LADY XV-MON!"

The lights then faded as Lady XV-Mon hovered in the air, her eyes on Devimon while everyone stared at her in awe.

"Is that really V-Mon?" TK asked.

"She digivolved!" Palmon gasped.

"Devimon, you think that that you can manipulate the powers of the Digi-World to try and rule it. But you are mistaken. You have no right." Lady XV-Mon spoke, her voice sounding more mature.

"V-Mon?" Daisuked whispered as she stared at her partner.

"I don't need someone like you to tell me what to do. It is my destiny to destroy the Digidestineds!" Devimon said.

Looking down at Daisuke, he then smirked at her.

"Starting with this one!" he yelled as he held up his clawed hand.

"Daisuke, move!" Matt yelled at the girl.

Before Devimon could touch her, a blur of white, blue and blonde rammed into him, Lady XV-Mon kicking him in the face sending him falling back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lady XV-Mon yelled at him.

Climbing to her feet, Daisuke looked up at her partner with an awed expression on her face.

Devimon flew into the sky, an angered expression on his face.

"You dare to challenge me?!" he roared.

"I more than dare. I will defeat you." Lady XV-Mon narrowed her eyes.

"The imputence! You think a newly evolved Digimon like yourself can even withstand my power?!" Devimon yelled.

"I think I can. After all, you're the one who's afraid of the light." Lady XV-Mon said as she rose into the air.

Golding her arms over her chest, orange light then began to glow and she then released the blast of light, her V Laser, that rammed into Devimon.

"Lady XV-Mon, you need to take your partner and go!" Leomon called over to the dragon woman.

"What?" she asked.

"This isn't over Leomon or have your forgotten your old friend?" Devimon called as he hovered in the air.

"Ogremon!" Leomon yelled holding.

"Here, Leomon!" Ogremon called.

Ogremon appeared and tried to hit Leomon with his club, but the lion raised his blade and blocked it, pushing him back.

"Your soft heart is your weakness. We will never join as allies and you will never know true power." Ogremon said.

"You may defeat me, but the Digidestinds will be out of your reach." Leomon declared.

"No." Tai exclaimed.

"Yes, go now!" Leomon yelled as he stabbed his blade into the ground, making the ground that was hanging over the ocean break.

Tai and Agumon cried out as they fell and landed on the passing ice berg.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"You're our last hope. Without you my world doesn't stand a chance of survival. My life is insignificant." Leomon called as Ogremon attacked him, but Leomon used his Fist of the Beats King on the ogre, knocking him back.

"You can escape too." Tai called.

"I must prevent Devimon from pursuing you." Leomon yelled as Devimon flew behind him.

"Be careful!" Tai called.

Lady XV-Mon then swooped in and grabbed Devimon's horns and spun around, throwing him to the side and he slammed into the building.

"Lady XV-Mon, you must go! NOW!" Leomon roared.

Looking at him sadly, the dragon woman nodded as she flew over to where Daisuke was watching and picked the girl up into her arms and flew off.

"Lady XV-Mon, we need to help Leomon!" Daisuke insisted, worry reflecting in her eyes.

"Leomon was right. You guys are more important. If Devimon destroys you, then there'll be no hope left. We can save Leomon, but only after we save you." Lady XV-Mon said sternly as she continued flying away from the island.

Daisuke shook her head as tears filled her eyes when she heard Leomon's pained scream fill the night as she clung to her partner, taking comfort in the Champion.

To be continued...


	9. Darkness and Light

"Darkness and Light"

**I had a hard time deciding how to draw Lady XV-Mon because I couldn't find a model that would suit her best. I originally used Mew Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew, but it just didn't suit her. Then I thought about using Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. I think that it works out well. Please enjoy and review!**

The sun had risen into the sky, ending the nightmare that had happened with Devimon for the time being.

Lady XV-Mon had found a part of the island to land on that she was sure was safe enough and when she set Daisuke on her feet, she returned to her Rookie form.

At the moment the two females were standing in front of a lake and the human girl was splashing water in her face to wake herself up.

"What do you want to do now, Daisuke?" V-Mon asked as she stood a few feet away from her partner.

Sighing, the girl used her arm to wipe away the drops of water that were dripping down her face and then she stood up.

"I don't know. I guess we should try and find some food first." Daisuke said as she placed a hand on her empty stomach.

Hearing her own stomach growling loudly and demanding food, V-Mon moaned as she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe there are some berries or meat apple trees around here." the dragon mused as she started walking off.

"Meat apples? What are those?" Daisuke asked as she followed her partner.

They walked along the forest path, looking around for any berry bushes or glanced up at the tree branches to see if there were any apples.

"Meat apples are, well, apples that taste like meat. They're really yummy and healthy for you." V-Mon smiled over at her human.

"Huh. What do they look like anyway?" Daisuke asked.

She then caught sight of a flashing light from the corner of her eye, but shrugged it off thinking that it was just the sunlight.

"They're a really pale green color. I wonder if there are any meat apple trees around here." V-Mon held a hand to her chin as she glanced around curiously.

As they continued looking for food, Daisuke saw that strange light once again which made her stop walking while V-Mon was still walking down the path.

The girl stared over to her right where the light was shining and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at it.

It appeared to be sparkles of light that were simply shining behind the cover of the tree leaves and she felt compelled to walk over to the sparkles.

They were very captivating and before she noticed, her feet started moving on their own towards the light.

"I found it!" V-Mon's voice cut through the girl's mind.

Shaking her head, Daisuke turned around to see V-Mon was climbing up a tree with a thick trunk where there were pale green colored apples.

"Hey, that's great!" Daisuke smiled as she ran over.

V-Mon slid down the tree trunk with an armful of meat apples and held one out to the girl who accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks." she said as she then cleaned the apple on her shirt.

The dragon then hummed as she looked around for sticks and set the apples on the ground as she started gathering them up.

While she did this, Daisuke took a bite out of the apple and her face turned blue at the sour taste.

"Gross!" she spat the bite out making V-Mon look over at her and giggle in amusement.

"You don't eat them raw, you know. You hate to cook them first." V-Mon said as she walked back over with sticks in her arms.

"I wish you told me that before." Daisuke said as she spit the leftover taste out of her mouth.

Placing the sticks down, V-Mon then gathered some rocks and placed them in a circle around the sticks and threw in some dry leaves to burn.

Picking up two rocks, V-Mon then started banging them together to try and create a spark, her face scrunched up as she did so.

As she did this, Daisuke was sticking the meat apples on the end of sticks so that they could be cooked easier in the fire.

A spark then ignited from the rocks and it flew off the rocks, hitting the leaves under the pile of sticks.

"There we go. I can't believe that worked." V-Mon muttered as she watched the fire burn to life.

"Huh? You mean you've never done this before?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope. I mean, I've heard from Tentomon that this is how Digimon who don't have fire powers make fire, but I never thought it would work." V-Mon gave a nervous grin as Daisuke frowned at her.

"You're just lucky it worked. Here." Daisuke handed her partner two of the meat apples.

The two females then stuck their apples into the ground close to the fire and sat back as they watched the meat apples cook.

Lifting her hand up to her neck, Daisuke frowned as she remebered how Devimon had grabbed her and threatened to kill her.

Who was he and just why did he want to kill her and her friends for being these Digidestineds?

Thinking back to how her device shone with the bright light, she then reached down to her belt and grabbed the device.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" V-Mon asked.

"I'm just thinking really hard about something." the girl responded.

"Oh, does it hurt?" V-Mon asked.

This made the girl stick her tongue out at the dragon.

"That thing that happened with Devimon last night. It was weird." Daisuke said as she stared down at her device.

Leomon had called them the Digivices and that they meant that the human chidlren were the Digidestineds.

"What I find weird is that you knew he was there. I mean, you were able to tell that something was wrong about that house, but no one else did. It was like you knew Devimon was there." V-Mon said with curious eyes.

"Yeah, that is weird. I-I just sensed this... I just got this creepy feeling. It started when we were on Infinity Mountain. After that land slide. I saw this figure watching us and it gave me the creeps." Daisuke explained.

"Maybe it was Devimon who created that land slide! He used it as a cover to get Leomon and Ogremon away." V-Mon's ears twitched.

"I wonder where the others are. I hope they're okay." Daisuke sighed as she closed her chocolate eyes.

She just hoped that some of them had landed on the same island as each other so she they weren't completely alone.

Especially TK and Patamon; she hoped that they were with one of the others since they were the only ones who couldn't digivolve.

Suddenly, smoke was smelt making the two females sniff at the air.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah! The meat apples are burning!" V-Mon cried out.

Looking at the meat apples, they found that they had a red glow around them from the fire and the females both rushed to pull the apples away from the fire.

"Ouch! Hot!" V-Mon cried out.

"Ow! Geez!" Daisuke whined.

Once the apples were saved, the two females started eating them and exclaimed in happiness at the taste.

"Aw, I just love these." V-Mon smiled in joy.

"This taste just like pork chop!" Daisuke's eyes grew wide in awe.

She found it odd that when she bit intot he apple, she didn't taste even the juice of an apple, but meat juice instead.

The apple tasted like a pork chop and even felt like one.

"Man, I am starving. Digivolving sure does make ya hungry." V-Mon said as she leaned back and munched on her meat apple that tasted like chicken.

After finishing her pork chop flavoured meat apple, Daisuke picked up a second one and bit into it and was surprised to see that it tasted like a burger.

Once she had her fill, the girl fell onto her back with a content grin on her face and stretched herself out.

"Man, I am stuffed." she exclaimed happily.

"I'm not surprised. You ate four meat apples." V-Mon giggled as she laid down.

"So? You ate more than that." Daisuke shot back with a laugh.

The dragon just sighed as she curled up sleepily and Daisuke gave a yawn, both female feeling tired from their big meal.

_"Daisuke, over here." _a soft feminine voice called.

Eyes snapping open in surprise, Daisuke sat up as she looked around.

"Who was that?" she asked herself.

_"Follow my voice, Daisuke. There's something important you need to be shown." _the voice spoke again.

Looking off to the side, she found that strange light again and she narrowed her eyes as she then followed it to see what it was.

V-Mon was purring loudly as she took a nap after she ate her fill of the meat apples, so she didn't notice that her human was walking off.

Following the sparkling lights, Daisuke followed them into a clearing and stared up at the lights as the sun shone down on them.

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" she asked.

The light then shone bright as it moved down towards the girl making her eyes slowly close as she felt the warmth of the light fade over her.

Suddenly, the lights went inside her chest making her groan at the strange feeling and held her hands onto her chest.

Just then, images started appearing behind her eyelids.

She saw a world filled with darkness and light, but it looked like the two were fighting each other as the shadow pushed against the white light.

Then she saw Devimon fighting against a male angel Digimon and both disintgrated.

Just then, Daisuke saw the old building she used to live in with her family and Tai's family before they had to move.

She then saw herself as an eight year old dressed in a baby blue tank top with a pink heart on it and had on matching pajamma pants that had tiny hearts all over.

Beside her was a younger version of Tai wearing his blue pajamas and there in his arms was his younger sister Kari whow as wearing pink pajamas that had a hood with animal ears.

There were in the street watching as Greymon fought with what appeared to be a large green bird.

Lights were shining down on the thee children along with six other children whow ere staring out of their appartment building at the two fighting Digimon.

Then, Daisuke saw a room filled with people dressed in hooded robes tending to colorful eggs that had Digivices attached to them along with pendants.

Various faces of good and evil Digimon appeared in front of Daisuke and she saw a battle taking place.

The last thing she saw was she and her friends disintigrating, breaking apart like data as everyone screamed.

Gasping in shock, Daisuke's eyes snapped open as she looked around her, feeling relieved to see that she was back in the forest.

"What was that? What did you just show me?" she asked the lights as they floated above her head.

_"You'll see in time. Good-bye young Digidestined. We will meet again when all of you are together." _the lights said as they floated away.

Frowning at this, Daisuke watched as the lights disappeared into the sky and wondered what she had been shown.

Shaking her head, she walked off to go join V-Mon and wake her up.

Whatever she had seen and heard, she knew that she needed to find the others so that they could deal with this together.

Besides, they were safer and stronger when they were a group.

"V-Mon! Come on, wake up! We gotta go find the others!" the girl yelled as she entered the clearing.

The dragon was already awake and had a large leaf in her hands that was carrying water.

"Okay. Let's go." the dragon nodded as she threw the water down on the fire, putting it out.

Gathering her backpack, the mahogany haired girl slung her arms through the loops and started walking off with V-Mon at her side.

"I hope the others are okay." Daisuke said.

"I'm sure they're fine. What I wanna know is how we're gonna get back to Inifinity Mountain with the island broken up?" V-Mon frowned.

"If I know Tai, I bet he's gonna find a way." Daisuke gave a small grin at the thought of her childhood friend.

"You think he can clue us in on the idea somehow?" V-Mon muttered as they walked off down the forest path.

To be continued...


	10. The Legend of the Digidestineds

"The Legend of the Digidestineds"

**Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke and V-Mon had been walking for about an hour, searching for any of their friends as they did so, but hadn't been able to find any sign of them.

Suddenly, the Digivice that was clipped to Daisuke's jeans started to beep making the girl stop her walking and grabbed the device.

"Hey, what's it making all that noise for?" V-Mon asked as she pointed at the Digivice.

"I don't know." the girl said as she held the Digivice up to her face.

On the screen she found two red dots flashing on the screen and it made her frown in thought.

"I think this dot right here is supposed to be us." she said as she turned her arm so that V-Mon could see the screen.

The girl then pointed at the dot that was in the center of the screen while the second dot was further off to the left.

"Then does that mean the Digivice is tracking one of the others?" V-Mon asked hopefully.

"Maybe. But this is the only lead we have. I guess we'll just have to follow it." Daisuke sighed.

"Then lead the way." V-Mon grinned up at the girl.

Nodding, the 13 year old walked off into the forest following the beeping dot that was on her Digivice while V-Mon followed closely.

As they walked off, Daisuke couldn't help but think back to those strange lights that had shown her those strange visions.

Just what did they mean and why was she of all people shown them?

Did anything strange happen to any of the others while they were out there in this strange land and if so, what did it mean?

Noticing her human was lost in thought and seemed to be frowning too much, V-Mon decided to talk to her to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her.

"Daisuke, if you think too much, your head will explode." V-Mon teased.

Hearing this, the girl blinked as she then turned her attention down to V-Mon.

"What? Did you say something?" she asked.

"Nevermind." the female Digimon sighed as Daisuke blinked at her curiously.

The dragon's ears were twitching as she tried to listen for any voices nearby when she suddenly heard what sounded like yelling.

"Hey, I hear voices! It might be one of the others." V-Mon announced.

"And my Digivice shows we're right on top of them. Whoever it is." Daisuke said as she looked down at the screen and saw how close the two dots were.

"Come on!" V-Mon called as she rushed over to where she heard the crying come from.

"Ah! V-Mon, wait for me!" Daisuke cried out as she chased after the blue and white dragon.

As they were running, Daisuke heard her Digivice beeping louder and she glanced down at it to find two more dots had appeared.

"V-Mon, I think some of the others are there too! We need to hurry!" the girl called.

"Right!" V-Mon panted as they rushed off as they heard the sounds of a battle breaking out.

Breaking through the thick forest, the two females found Greymon and Garurumon were battling Leomon and Ogremon.

Matt was standing off to the side near the forest trying to protect TK while Patamon stood with them watching and Tai across the field from them.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt. Namely me. Now to educate you, I'll show you who's the head honcho on this island." Ogremon then jumped at Greymon.

"I can fight you blind folded." He said, but was whacked by Greymon's tail.

The black gears then floated down from the sky as the four digimon fought each other, the gears imbedding themselves in the lion's back as he cried out in pain.

"Look, the black gears." Matt cried out.

Black crackles of electricity surrounded Leomon as he then grew in size while his skin turned brown and his man was black.

Garurumon and Leomon both snarled at each other.

"No, turn back or he'll beat you to a pulp!" Matt cried.

Fist of the Beast King was the blasted at Garurumon, sending him into a mountain and rocks fell down on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Matt called.

Fist of the Beast King was thrown at Greymon's ending him back into one of the buildings.

"No, we need you, Greymon!" Tai ran over to him while Matt ran over to his wolf.

"I told the guy not to play with fire." Ogremon said.

Frowning at this, Daisuke then turned to V-Mon as she gripped her Digivice tightly.

"Let's do this." Daisuke said.

"Right." V-Mon grinned as she gave a sharp nod.

The Digivice then glowed as V-Mon was covered in light.

"V-Mon digivolve to...LADY XV-MON!"

Soaring into the air, Lady XV-Mon then flew over to Leomon and kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back.

"Look, it's Lady XV-Mon!" TK gasped.

"But then..." Matt trailed off as he looked off to the side and found Daisuke running over to TK and the boy ran over to her happily.

"TK, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as she held the boy's hands.

"Yeah." the little blond boy nodded.

Roaring, Leomon then grabbed Lady XV-Mon's leg and threw her into the air and the dragon woman spread her wings to stop her descent.

Lady XV-Mon then blasted her V Laser down at Leomon, making him growl in annoyance as he then blasted his Fist of the Beast King at the female Digimon making her cry out when she was hit and was sent crashing to the ground.

Patamon whined in distress as he watched his friends being beaten and wished he was able to fight as well to help.

"No! Lady XV-Mon!" Daisuke yelled in worry.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon." Leomon mumbled as he turned to face TK and Daisuke.

"TK, Daisuke, watch out!" Matt called over to them as he pet Garurumon's head.

"What now, Matt?" TK asked he clung to Daisuke's leg fearfully as the girl glared up at the lion who started advancing on them slowly.

"Hurry, move away." Matt called.

Patamon flew up and used Boom Bubble, but it had no effect on Leomon.

"Oh no, it's not working." Patamon whimpered as he was grabbed by the lion and was squeezed, cutting off his air supply making Daisuke and TK gasp in shock.

"Patamon!" TK cried out.

Patamon whined in fear as he struggled to get out of Leomon's grasp, then lady XV-Mon flew into the air and sent her V Laser at Leomon, blasting him in the back.

The female's attack only served to anger Leomon as he turned to Lady XV-Mon and grabbed her ankle, stopping her from flying away.

"Let go of them, you big ugly creep!" Daisuke yelled at the lion.

"Wanna fight? How about a prickly suit?" Togemon cried as she sailed through the air and landed on Leomon, freeing Patamon and Lady XV-Mon.

"Patamon, ya gotta take it easy, buddy." TK ran to his partner and picked him up.

Lady XV-Mon then flew over to her human as Daisuke ran up to the Digimon as Kabuterimon flew through the air with Izzy and Mimi on his back.

"I'm sorry." Patamon said tearfully.

"What for?" TK asked.

"I was just trying to protect you." Patamon said.

"And you were doing great. Don't feel bad, little guy." TK assured.

"Tai, you're never gonna believe this." Izzy called as he and Mimi flew down on Kabuterimon's back.

"What's happening, Izzy?" Tai asked.

Kabuterimon landed and allowed the two humans to jump down and pull out their Digivices.

"We have a consummate solution to all of our problems." Izzy said.

"That's cool, but what are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"Check 'em out." Mimi said.

"They call them Digivices. They have the capability to completely obliterate the black gear." Izzy informed.

Tai then thought back to the other night when Devimon had first attacked them and had grabbed Daisuke, intending on destroying her first.

Her Digivice had then started to glow and it not only made V-Mon digivolve, but it weakened Devimon and extracted the black gears from Leomon.

"Then let's give them a try. We don't have any other choice right now. We'll have to take a chance and stop him." Tai said as he ran over to Leomon.

"Don't worry, I got you two covered." Matt said as he stood in front of Daisuke and TK protectively as Leomon stalked towards them.

"Ready for a real fight?" Tai asked making Matt glance over in confusion.

"What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come and get us if you dare." Tai taunted as he walked over confidently.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked with a stunned expression.

"What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out?" Matt asked, confused by his friend's sudden courage.

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here." Leomon reached out to grab Tai.

"Now!" Tai yelled as he lifted up his Digivice.

It shone with a bright light that made Leomon cry out in pain and saw that the black gears were slowly dislodging from his body.

"You know, these things pack quite a punch." Matt pulled out his own Digivice and ran over to Tai and held his Digivice out.

Light shone out of it as well making the gears all fly out.

"How'd they do that? Rotten kids." Ogremon said.

"Ogremon, over here." Izzy called making him look over.

"You haven't begun to see our power." Kabuterimon flew up and used Electro Shocker on the ogre, blasting him back.

Once the gears were out of Leomon's body, they shattered and the lion then shrunk down to his normal size and his coloring was back to normal.

"It worked. We destroyed the black gear." Izzy said as Mimi cheered.

"We're safe now. Leomon's back to his normal self." TK smiled.

(A few minutes later...)

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the Digidestineds will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to possess super powers that will eventually save our world from destruction." Leomon explained.

He had gathered the group around a tree to sit as he told them of the story.

"Whoa, that's amazing, but tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, do you have some proof that we're the same ones?" Matt asked.

"It's been foretold that the Digidestinds have the ability to make digimon digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need." Leomon said.

"I for one hope that it's true." Izzy said making everyone look at him.

"My theory is that we will be released once we save the island. If our purpose is served, there is no other reason for us to remain." The redhead theorized.

"We'll get to go home?" Daisuke asked with a bit of hope.

She liked the Digimon in their group just fine and was becoming good friends with V-Mon, but Daisuke still missed her parents, her annoying sister and Kari too.

Kari was Tai's little sister, but she viewed the sweet little angel as a sister of her own, only one she didn't want to strangle.

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi smiled.

"That's right. If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home." Izzy said.

"I can't wait." Mimi said happily.

"But how can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that too big for us to handle?" Matt asked as he looked over at Infinity Mountain.

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island, you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon said.

"Let's go for it." Tai said standing up as everyone else all made sounds of protest or uncertainty.

"Come on everyone, why not?" the goggle head asked as he looked around the group.

"Well, he's big, nasty, scary and the last time we saw him he had his claws around my throat." Daisuke sniped.

"If we don't defeat him, then it'll never be over." Tai said as Izzy stood up.

"Fine with me. Besides, it's impossible for us to lose with the Digivices." The redhead said as Mimi stood up too.

"First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping." She said.

"For that to happen, we have to get you back home." Palmon smiled at her.

"If we all work together, we're sure to win." Tentomon said.

"I'm ready whenever you are, buddy?" Agumon said standing up too.

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge my friend?" Gabumon asked the older blonde, making him look down as he thought about it.

"It's gonna be tough. When you get down to it, we have no other choice." Matt said as he reluctantly agreed.

"Me too, right Patamon?" TK asked as he stood up.

"Right." Patamon laughed.

Tai then turned his attention to the reluctant female who was staring at the ground, thinking over the plan.

"C'mon, Daisuke." Tai grinned as he held his hand out to his childhood friend.

Looking up at him, she stared up into Tai's confident brown eyes making her sigh in exageration as she then smirked.

"Fine. But if we die, I'm haunting you." Daisuke warned as she accepted Tai's hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Then it's decided!" V-Mon chirped.

"All right then troops, let's get to it." Leomon said.

"Far out, it's a done deal." Tai announced.

Leomon then led the group over to a lake where they found a boat that they all sat down in, though it was a tight fit.

"Devimon is very powerful; he's brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon stressed as he steered the boat to the land across from them where Infinity Mountain was located.

When they docked, the group climbed out of the boat and walked off towards the mountain as Leomon led them up to a monument that appeared to be from Greece.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and the ground began to quake making the humans and Digimon cry out as they tried to steady themselves.

"We can't turn back now." Tai shouted over the noise of the quake.

Looking over at the monument, the group then screamed when Devimon's head burst out of the building, revealing that he had grown to be the size of a mountain himself.

"What in the world is that?" Mimi asked as Devimon spread his torn up wings.

"It must be Devimon." Tai said.

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Palmon commented.

"The bad guys always seem to think that bigger is better." Izzy said.

"I'm afraid not. The power that Devimon possess is immense, so be careful." Leomon warned.

"Gee, thanks for that." Daisuke quipped as she stared at Devimon in horror as she sensed the power flooding from him.

"He's here." Tai gasped as Devimon flew over the group of Digidestineds and Digimon making everyone watch him nervously.

"Uh, Agumon, you better digivolve." Tai said nervously as Devimon landed in the forest below.

"Right." Agumon said as Devimon turned around to face the Digidestineds with a smirk.

The force of Devimon truning created a dangerous wind that blasted the humans and Rookies back while Leomon stood tall against the gale.

Devimon then raised his hand as a black light that was tinted red shone and he shot the light at the Digidestineds, making them cry out in pain.

Their bodies felt like they were being electrocuted as they cried out at the cold energy seeping into their nerves.

"You are fools. Don't expect me to play silly games with you; I'm far too wise for that." Devimon said.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" a familiar voice cried out.

Devimon was then hit by the torpedoes that fell down from the sky, stunning him long enough to stop his asault on the Digidestineds and they dropped to the ground in relief.

"That's a bull's eye, Ikkakumon." Joe smiled next to his partner.

Ikkakumon and Joe were at the bottom of the mountain and Birdramon had just flown in from the sky and was using her Meteor Wing on Devimon, hitting him dead on.

"Quick everybody, there's no time to waste!" Sora said as she ran over to her friends as they forced themselves up onto their feet.

"We have to strike right away!" Sora cried.

"Digivolve!" Tai called.

"You've got it. Ready gang?" Agumon asked the other Digimon.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Yeah, go Greymon!" Tai cheered.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"  
"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt called.

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"  
"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy said.

"Pamon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"  
"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi commeted.

"V-Mon digivolve too…LADY XV-MON!"

"Take him out, Lady XV-Mon!" Daisuke yelled..

Greymon hit Devimon with his Nova Blast while Lady XV-Mon took to the skies and used her V Laser on Devimon while Garurumon jumped up on Devimon, chewing on his arm.

"I think he's got him." Tai said.

Devimon threw Garurumon off and thrown down onto Greymon and Lady XV-Mon.

"Oh no!" Matt cried.

"Your attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Devimon glared.

Kabuterimon and Togemon used their attacks next, but Devimon hit Togemon off the mountain.

"Give up you fools, it's useless." Devimon yelled as he threw Kabuterimon away.

"Oh, poor Togemon." Mimi sighed.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called.

Leomon then roared as he jumped up at Devimon.

"You're mine now!" he growled.

Ogremon then jumped out of Devimon's back making everyone gasp.

"You!" Leomon growled.

"You've got no chance against the likes of us, kitty cat." Ogremon taunted as Leomon was blasted back.

Birdramon was squawking as she tried to get out of Devimon's hold.

"You're not worth my time." He said.

"Birdramon!" Sora yelled.

"Out of my sight." Devimon threw her down on top of Greymon, both Digimon falling down the mountain.

"You're next." Devimon turned to Ikkakumon and Joe.

Ikkakumon fired off his torpedoes at Devimon, but they bounced off his hand as the Fallen grabbed him.

"Ikkakumon, no!" Joe called.

Kabuterimon flew in to help, but Ikkakumon was thrown at him.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called.

Lady XV-Mon flew into the sky and blasted her V Laser into Devimon's face making him growl in annoyance as he reached out and backhanded her, sending her down into the forest where Greymon caught her.

"Lady XV-Mon!" Daisuke cried out.

"Oh boy. There's nobody left. What do we do, Patamon?" TK whimpered as he clung to Daisuke again.

"Now to get rid of you. Then I'll have nothing to fear. They say the smallest will destroy me." Devimon turned to face TK.

Daisuke glared up at him as she held TK close to her body as he held onto her waist in fear.

"I'm not going to let that happen. Don't move. It'll be easier on you." Devimon reached out his hand.

Garurumon and Matt ran over, the wolf jumping on the hand and bit into it while Greymon clung to one of Devimon's legs and sunk his fangs into it.

Ikkakumon did the same with his other leg while Kabuterimon attacked his other hand and Birdramon started scrapping at his face with her talons and Lady XV-Mon grabbed onto Devimon's horn, trying to pull him away.

"You see to forget, I am Devimon; Supreme Master of this island." Devimon gloated as Togemon jumped on one of his legs.

"I have power over all digimon. No one can stop me!" Devimon yelled as black lights blasted the seven Digimon off of him.

The humans were even blasted back form the force of the attack, TK and Daisuke ramming into the wall behind them along with Patamon.

"Whoa, that guy knows who to take it outta ya." Greymon groaned.

"I can't move. Even my needles are numb." Togemon moaned.

"Ah, my wings..." Lady XV-Mon groaned as she pushed herself up from the ground.

"Now's probably not a good time to take a nap." Kabuterimon commented as Ikkakumon groaned.

"This is bad." Tai winced.

"Matt!" TK yelled.

"You will be mine." Devimon said as he stepped closer to TK and Daisuke as Matt lay a few feet away from them.

"Hey, get ready to run." Matt whispered to them.

Devimon then reached for the injured kids, TK clinging to Daisuke's waist as she held him protectively to her chest and glared at the evil Digimon while Patamon glared and flew up.

He tired using his Boom Bubble to stop the evil digimon, but it didn't even pause Devimon which made Patamon's eyes fill with tears at not being able to protect his partner.

"Patamon, help!" TK cried.

"I'll save you, TK!" Patamon yelled as he flew in front of the kids and he was captured by Devimon.

"Hang on, pal!" Matt called.

Just then, TK's digvice glowed and Devimon's eyes went wide as he saw that the Rookie trapped in his hand was glowing as light shone making him flinch back.

He yelled in pain as he opened his hand, freeing the glowing orb as everyone watched in awe while Daisuke smiled in awe at the power she sensed coming from the orb.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"It's a…" Izzy trailed off.

"It's Patamon. He must be digivolving." Sora exclaimed.

The light rose up into the air as everyone watched with renewed hope.

"Patamon digivolve too…ANGEMON!"

"Hey, Patamon finally digivolved." Joe said.

Everyone stared up at the male angel as he seemed to be glowing with power as he hovered confidently in the air, shining light through the darkness.

"That's super cool." Sora said.

"Not bad. That little guy really had it in him." Matt blinked.

"Nice hair. Good color." Mimi commented.

"I want to take him home with me." TK said.

"He's cool!" Daisuke grinned.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?" Devimon asked.

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon declared as he raised his staff.

All around, the Digidestineds' Digivices shot out beams of light, their Digimon returning to their Rookie forms as the lights transferred to Angemon.

"That light is so bright. What are you doing to me?" Devimon demanded.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away. You'll have to fight me!" Devimon covered his face form the light.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others, then my fate is unimportant." Angemon declared.

"Angemon!" TK called.

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon said.

Ogremon then shot out of Devimon's chest, trying to attack the angel, but the glowing staff hit him in the face and he retreated back inside the evil Digimon's chest.

"Now you've done it." Devimon growled.

Angemon's staff glowed orange as it turned into light that formed around the angel's hand.

"Be careful!" TK called.

"I'll get him. Relax." Angemon glanced over his shoulder to speak to TK who was staring in worry as Devimon reached out to grab the angel.

"Come here, pretty boy." Devimon said.

"I'll stop you." Angemon yelled as he used his Hand of Fate and the beam of light shot through Devimon's chest.

The island was then enveloped in a giant sphere of light, the power draining both the Digimon of their energy as they slowly started to dissipate.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone." Devimon said.

"You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savour your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time." Devimon sneered.

He then gave an evil laugh as he finally died.

"Angemon!" TK called making his partner turn to look at him.

"TK, I'll come back again…if you want me to." Angemon smiled softly.

Tears were falling down TK's face as Angemon finally died making the boy break down crying and Daisuke looked at him sadly as she kneeled down beside him and pulled the boy into her arms as she hugged him.

"ANGEMON!" TK screamed in sorrow.

The darkness faded away and revealed the beautiful sunset while everyone started walking over to the two children, everyone feeling upset for the little boy.

Feathers then floated down in front of TK making Daisuke open her eyes as she looked at the feathers that fell on the ground and glowed as they transformed into a white and orange egg.

"TK, look." Daisuke whispered as she shook the boy and he looked over to see the egg.

He crawled over to the egg and picked it up as the others all gathered around to look over the egg.

"What do ya know? It's a digi egg." Tentomon commented.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked.

"I know it is. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gabumon explained.

"But don't worry. You'll see him again when he didigolves." Palmon assured.

"I'll make sure to take really good care of him." TK vowed as he picked up the egg and hugged it.

"You saved my life, Angemon." He said.

"Huh? Look, the island is coming back together again." Sora observed.

"Exactly. Devimon's been defeated. Once the evil is eliminated, the island will return to it's original state." Izzy said.

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were going home." Joe said.

"I don't wanna sound selfish, but I'm happy you're not going yet." V-Mon smiled up at her human.

"Yeah, I'd miss ya too much." Daisuke smiled as she pat the dragon's head.

"I don't want to have to fight again. Ooh, I think I broke a nail." Mimi whined making the mahogany haired girl roll her eyes.

"Well, according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it. Remember, he said we're the Digidestinds." Tai said.

"Something's happening." Joe said as some rocks moved and showed this weird metal thing from under it.

Rainbow light shot up and an old man appeared in the light.

"_Huh. I've heard of you kids. And I must say I'm pleased."_ The old man said making the humans and Digimon stare in awe.

"Excuse me, sir, tell me, who are you and what do you want?" Tai asked the strange man.

To be continued...


	11. Depature for a New Continent

"Departure for a New Continent"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_So, you children are the Digidestinds? Huh. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon."_ The old man said.

"Who are you?" Tai asked as everyone stared at the hologram.

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Matt asked.

"_Fear not, for I am a friend to all and yet I am a friend to none."_ The man said confusing the group.

"Did anyone else understand that?" Daisuke asked as she looked down at V-Mon who shrugged.

"I can't believe it. There are actually other humans besides us in this world." Sora said.

"_I am human and yet I am not human."_ The man said which further to confuse the group and annoy them.

"This is confusing." Mimi said.

"_Now, my name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute."_ Gennai said.

"But who are you and just where are you?" Izzy asked.

"_I'm speaking to you far away from File Island across the ocean on the Continent of Server." _Gennai told them.

"Talk about a long distance call. How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

"_Since before the beginning and until after the end."_ Gennai answered.

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?" Mimi asked the question everyone had been wondering.

"_It was not I."_ Gennai said.

"Well, it it wasn't you, then who was it?" Daisuke asked as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

"_It was…I don't know."_ He said making the humans and Digimon all groan in disappointment.

They had been hoping the mystery to their appearance in this strange world had been solved.

"But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?" TK asked.

"_No, I don't."_ Gennai said as Tai crossed his arms with a frown, not pleased with the lack of information they were receiving.

"Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?" Tai snipped.

"_I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me."_ Gennai said.

"How?" everyone asked.

"_Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestinds, I have faith in all of you."_ Gennai said confidently.

"But that's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy said.

"_Good point, I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer."_ Gennai said as Izzy looked at his lap top that was on his back in its holder.

"What if your enemies are humongizoide? You think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe asked.

"_Not presently, but if your Digimon can digivolve once more, you might be able to do it."_ Gennai said.

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

"_But you'll need something special to do it."_ Gennai said as his image turned into this pendant with a small square shaped gem thing next to it.

The sight of these two strange objects made Daisuke's eyes grow wide since she recognized them from the vison the strange light had shown her.

Thinking back to it, she had also seem Angemon facing off against Devimon in the vison as well and wondered if there was something important to what she was shown.

Remembering the end of her vision, she felt horrofied and hoped that it didn't come true.

"_If you have the Tags and Crests, your Digimon will be able to digivolve even further."_ Gennai explained.

"Please tell us where we can find these Tags and Crests." Gabumon said as the orange Crest slid into place in the Tag.

"_Well, the Crests are scattered about and you can locate them all across the Continent of Server."_ Gennai said as the Tag and Crest faded out and he appeared again.

"_And the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no! Devimon…you must…come to…AHHH!"_ Gennai said as he began to fuzz out like on a TV screen.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as everyone started talking at once, unsure of what was happening.

"_Come…quickly! I'll be waiting! ...Server…"_ Gennai's transmission thing then ended and the group was left confused.

"He's gone!" Tai said.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

Izzy soon pulled out his lap top and started typing away, looking for the map that Gennai said he had e-mailed him.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly." Tentomon commented.

"Well, at least he was able to send the map through before he got cut off." Izzy said when he found the map and had it pulled up on screen.

"I hope he's all right. What's our next move going to be?" Sora asked.

"Huh. I've got a fool proof plan. First we'll eat something and then I'm open for suggestions." Tai said with a smile as he pumped his fists.

(That night...)

After the group had the group had treked down the mountain, they found a lake and caught some fish to cook for dinner and gathered some berries.

Everyone had eaten their fill and were now relaxing.

"That was delicious." Agumon laughed.

"I was so hungry." Biyomon giggled.

"Now that my stomach's full, I'm ready for lunch." Tentomon said.

TK was sitting in front of the lake as he gently rubbed the digi egg he held and Matt walked over to check on his younger brother.

"TK?" Matt called lightly making the boy look up at him.

"I was just wishing that my digi egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up." TK said.

"Don't sweat it little bro, when your Digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet." Matt said with a smile.

"Eggsactly." TK said as he stood up with a smile.

"Okay everyone, now that we've stuffed our faces, what are gonna do next?" Tai asked as they put out the fire and sat down near the lake shore.

"You know what's next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies." Sora said.

"Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy when he checked his laptop.

"I can't even swim across the bath tub, let alone an ocean, I'll never make it." Mimi whined.

"Why do we have to go anyway? What I mean is, Devimon's gone from the island, the black gears have disappeared too. We've been once around the island, so we basically know where everything is. We wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe spoke up.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place Server really exists?" Joe asked making everyone think over his words as Tai stood up.

"What are you thinking? If we hand around here, guys, we'll never get back home." Tai said as he looked around as everyone got a bit depressed again at that thought.

"I don't know guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go. At least we know what we're up against here." Sora said.

"But what if those freaks from Server decide to come here next?" Daisuke spoke up.

"Then there would be no point in just staying here where we're sitting ducks." Matt said.

"And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy asked as he closed his lap top.

"We don't even know what the fashions are like on Server." Mimi said.

"Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through." Matt suggested.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Tai asked.

"Let's go." TK said making everyone look at him in csurprise at his sudden declaration.

"Huh?" the older kids asked.

"TK?" Matt asked in surprise.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around. So I'm…going." TK said.

Sighing in defeat, Daisuke stood up knowing that they didn't have any real choice in the matter.

"I'm in too." she announced making TK smile up at her.

"Anywhere you go, I go." V-Mon chirped.

"We'll go too!" Agumon called.

"If we have the Tags and Crests, we'll be able to digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure." The orange dino said.

"You da mon." Tai smiled at his partner.

"Sora, so what do ya say?' Biyomon asked as she took her human's hands and looked at her expectantly.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon said as he tapped Izzy's lap top.

"Come on, Mimi, I'll bet you'll see the prettiest flowers all over Server." Palmon told her partner.

"Don't worry about me, I'll swim to Server." Gomamon said.

"Come on, let's do it." Gabumon said to Matt.

"Let's go." Matt said as Sora stood up with a smile.

"Count me in." the orangette said.

"Okay, I'll go, I'm convinced." Joe said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I'm not staying here by myself. Count me in too." Mimi said as she gripped her hat in excitement.

"All right, it's unanimous." Izzy said as he stood too.

"That's great, it's decided. We're going to Server." Tai said making the Digidestineds and Digimon all cheer.

(In the morning...)

"Timber!" Tai yelled as Agumon blasted one tree down with his Pepper Breath.

Gabumon then blasted another tree down with his Blue Blaster making V-Mon, Biyomon, Palmon and Gomamon run away so they didn't get hit.

"At our current rate, it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy, it's not like we're in some kind of hurry." Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Looking behind her, Sora then cried out making everyone turn to find Leomon making his way over to them.

"Leomon!" Izzy gasped as the lion walked right by the duo.

"So I heard you were all going to Server." He said as he stopped.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip." Leomon joked.

"I thought I'd see if you wanted some help with anything." He said making Sora and Izzy both laugh and smile.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked.

"I've got some friends who'll want to help as well." Leomon said as he looked behind him.

"Electmon!" Izzy cried when he spotted the red and purple colored Digimon that had long ears like a rabbit but appeared to be reptillian.

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too." Tai said as he ran over.

Mojyamon was a white furry creature with bear ears and a nose while he had a a beard.

Centarumon was a man that had the bottom half of a horse and he wore metal gloves and a helmet that hid his face, except for his red eye and he had purple bumps on his body.

"Yeah, hi, what's up?" Electmon greeted with a smile.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi giggled as the bear walked over.

"Hey, look, it's Frigimon!" TK said as the bear shaped snowman Digimon came over too.

"Look, guys, it's Meramon!" Daisuke smiled as the giant walked over with the Yokomon clan.

Biyomon laughed as the Yokomon all jumped on her in a hug.

"Wow, Leomon!" Agumon smiled as Leomon used his Fist of the Beast King to knock down five trees.

Meramon then burned off the branches and threw the logs over to Centarumon, who used a blast of energy to cut them in half.

Once that was done, everyone found some strong vines and used it to tie the make-shift raft together, then all the Rookies got on as the raft was pushed down the hill and they went sailing down into the ocean.

"Hey-Hey, it really worked!" Matt laughed as the group all ran down to the beach.

"All right." Tai smiled.

"It's hydro dynamically designed." Izzy said.

"I think I'm getting sea-sick already." Joe sighed.

"Get a grip, Joe. It'll have to do." Tai frowned.

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon assured.

"Thanks Leomon, we never could have done it without your help." Tai smiled.

TK then exclaimed in shock when he felt the digi egg in his hands begin to move.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

The egg had a crack in it that started to get bigger making TK smile as the top of the shell came off to reveal a small white jellyfish Digimon.

"Digi egg, you hatched!" TK smiled.

Jumping out of the rest of the shell, the Fresh level landed on his partner's hands with a cheerful smile.

"Poyo, Poyomon." the baby said cheerfully.

"How cute." Mimi gushed.

"That's great." Sora said.

"Yay! Yay! He did it! Yay!" TK cheered as he spun around, then stopped to hug the fresh to his face, both boy and Digimon laughing.

Daisuke smiled at the sight, happy that TK had his partner back and he would become Patamon again soon enough.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type digimon of few words. But if his friends are in trouble, he is ready for action." Tentomon informed.

All the rest of the Digimon arrived on the beach; the Digidestineds and their partners boarded the raft and untied the mast to let it catch wind.

"This is goodbye." Leomon said.

"And good luck!" Elecmon called.

"Thanks!" Tai yelled.

"Goodbye." Sora said.

As they started to sail off into the ocean, the Digidestineds and their partners waved and called out their farewells to their friends, wishing to see each other again one day.

After sailing for a while, everyone was sitting back as they waited for the boat to reach the island and Tai was using his telescope to search for the land.

"I can't see anything." Tai said after an hour or so had passed.

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take." Joe said.

"Chill out, Joe. We just left." Tai told him.

"The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." The blue haired guy complained.

"If we run out of food, we'll catch some fish." Tai said.

"Well, the one good thing is the beautiful weather for sailing." Sora said.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Mimi groaned as Palmon tried to comfort her as waves splashed around the boat.

"I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy whined weakly.

"Hey, hey, Poyomon!" TK said as he played with the little guy.

The jellyfish jumped around and almost went over board when we hit a rough wave, but TK quickly caught him.

"Oh, Poyomon, be careful." He said.

"Look tidal wave!" Tai yelled as the group all looked up to see the large blue wave towering over them.

Everyone screamed as they held onto the ship, cargo or each other when the wave crashed down on them.

"That had to have been twelve feet tall." Matt said as Daisuke and TK, who was holding Poyomon, clung to him.

Noticing the girl clinging to his arm tightly and not intending to let go, the blonde blushed.

V-Mon and Gabumon were holding onto each other to brace themselves when the wave hit them.

"18.3 to be exact." Izzy said.

"Was that another boat that caused that wave?" Joe asked.

"There's no boat that could do that." Tai said as he looked around and a large brown object rose from the ocean.

"An island!" Tai cried out.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?!" Sora asked as they sailed closer to it and then it went back under water, making waves rock the boat.

"Heads up!" Tai yelled as the creature's tail lifted out of the water and hit the surface making the waves more violent that they made the boat soar through the air a few feet.

Before they crashed down on the water, they saw the whale Digimon poke his head out, lying on his back before he dove back under.

"Whamon is a giant digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the Digital World. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable." Tentomon explained.

"It was massive." Gabumon frowned.

"A Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive." Tentomon said.

Whamon rose out of the water again, opening his mouth and the water started pouring into his mouth, the boat riding the waves in the same direction.

Everyone screamed and clung to the boat or supplies as they entered Whamon's mouth and started sliding down his throat and the whale closed his mouth as he dove back under the ocean.

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat." Sora said.

"Technically, it's not the throat, it's the esophagus. It leads to the stomach." Izzy called.

"He thinks we're fast food." Joe yelled as they slid down quickly.

"So he really did eat us!" Mimi cried.

"Sooner or later this has to lead to an exit." Sora said.

"It does, but you don't wanna go there." Izzy commented.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi yelled.

"Use my roots." Palmon offered.

"You're a plant!" Mimi whined.

Suddenly, some type of saliva fell from the top of the esophagus making everyone cry out.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asked as the junk continued to rain down around the group.

"Maybe they're antibodies. They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something." Izzy yelled.

An entrance was seen ahead and the boat fell down through the hole like a waterfall and the group landed in the stomach.

"Finally, we've stopped. Is everyone okay?" Sora asked as she let go of Tai.

"You mean besides being eaten?" Daisuke quipped as she and TK were still clinging yo Matt.

"Where are we?" Joe asked as everyone stood up.

"Anatomically speaking, this should be the stomach." Izzy said.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes when it's chewed up?" TK asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Um, what are those lights?" Daisuke asked when she saw the red lights that circled around the stomach and some type of liquid started to leak down.

"Gastric juice." Izzy gasped.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food." Izzy explained.

As the acid reached the wood, it started to burn making everyone flinch back from the edges.

"We're melting!" TK said.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai called.

"We better get out of here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe said.

"Tai, look up there!" Sora pointed upwards.

Everyone then looked at the top of the stomach and saw that there was a black gear lodged into the rough.

"It's a black gear." Tai announced.

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Agumon concluded.

"Joe, do something to help." Gomamon called.

"Why me?" Joe asked.

"Someone can climb on these." Palmon said as she used her Poison Ivy to tie around the gear.

"Right, I'll do it." Tai said.

"Be careful, Tai." Daisuke told him with a worried look.

Tai then climbed up the vine and got closer to the gear when suddenly, his Digivice started to beep and the light that shone from it and destroyed the gear.

"Okay, I destroyed it." Tai said as he fell back down onto the raft.

Just then, the water around them began to glow white and the boat lifted into the air and was blasted out of Whamon's blowhole.

The boat was destroyed from the pressure and the group landed in the water, clinging to the leftovers from the boat that floated in the ocean.

"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah." Sora said as she clung to the same log as the bird.

"Somehow we got outta there." Agumon said as he clung to the log with Tai.

"Yeah." Tai breathed.

"Poyomon, talk to me." TK said as he sat on the log with Daisuke while Matt, V-Mon and Gbaumon clung to the log and Poyomon sat on the little boy's shoulder.

Whamon then turned towards the group making them whine in worry.

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi whined.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ach or something." Whamon apologized.

"That's okay. We all know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon said.

"That's right. It was the black gear inside you." Sora smiled.

"Those black gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai grinned.

"I bet you're wrong." Joe called as he and Gomamon floated by on a log.

"Thanks, kids. I owe you one." Whamon said.

"Don't mention it, Whamon. It was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?" Tai asked.

"Yes, it would take me five days. Uh, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon informed.

"Great, our raft's broken." TK whined.

"Are you going to Server?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah, we were trying to." Agumon said.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon chuckled lightly.

"Yay, all right!' Mimi cheered as she threw her arms up, but then slipped into the water.

"There." Palmon pulled her back up onto the log.

The group then stood on top of Whamon's head as he swam through the waters, everyone smiling as the fresh salty air blew their hair back and dried them off.

"This is great." Sora smiled.

"This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." Izzy said.

"Which means I won't get seasick." Mimi said happily.

"Now if we only knew where we could find those Tags and those Crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai said.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked.

"Yeah, do ya know him?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about Tags or Crests, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean." Whamon revealed.

"Can you tell us where?" the goggle head asked.

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take ya there, but no tickling." Whamon joked.

Ignoring their disgust, the Digidestineds and their partners went inside of Whamon's mouth and waited as the whale dove down into the water.

About ten minutes later, he surfaced in an underwater cave and let the group out to begin their search.

"I am so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I've gotta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon sighed.

"Thanks, Whamon." Tai said.

Looking down the cave, the group walked down the dank dark cavern and were surprised to find a Deji Mart with the lights on.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"A convenience store." Tai said.

As they went to get closer, a creature drilled out of the ground making them stop and stare in shock at the large purple and white mole with a drill for a nose.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth digging tunnels. He uses his Iron Drill Spin and Crushing Bone to wipe out his enemies." Tentomon explained.

"Ah, a black gear!" Sora gasped when she spotted the gear lodged into the mole's head.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear." Joe complained.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Drimogemon roared.

"Tai, leave this to us Digimon. You try to find the Tags." Agumon said.

"Got it." Tai nodded.

Drimogemon's drill started to spin as he stalked over to the group.

"You think that drill scares us, think again!" Gomamon said.

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon roared as he and Drimogemon charged each other, horns locking together as they tried to push the other back.

"Now's our chance." Tai said as the Digidestiends quickly ran pass the two Champions and went into the store just as Ikkakumon threw Drimogemon into the windows.

"Ikkaumon, you've got him down! Get him!" Joe called.

Ikkaumon used Harpoon Torpedo on Drimogemon, everyone braced themselves from the impact.

"I think it's time I joined the battle." Tentomon flew over.

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

Drimogemon threw his Crusher Bone at Kabuteirmon, but he dodged it and flew at the mole.

"Kabuterimon, air for the black gear!" Agumon called.

Circling around, Kabuterimon aimed his Electro Shocker at the gear and it was destroyed.

"Poyomon! Where are ya? Poyomon!" TK called as he searched through the dust floating in the air.

Walking around the shelves that were knocked over, TK found Poyomon hiding behind one of them.

"Oh, Poyomon. Come on, you can't stay in this store." TK said as he picked the jellyfish up and saw a box attached to him.

"What's in the box?" TK asked as Daisuke and V-Mon ran over.

"Maybe they're the Tags." Daisuke suggested as she kneeled beside the boy.

"Please forgive me for attacking you." Drimogemon smiled as he jumped into his hole.

"Pardon me; do you know where the Tags are?" Gabumon asked.

"The Tags should be in the convenience store next to the jerky." Drimogemon said as he went down in his hole and dug away.

TK handed the box over to Matt and he opened it up to reveal the Tags and everyone stared.

"The Tags." Matt said.

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during his transmission." Izzy said.

"How pretty!" Mimi smiled.

(Later…)

The sun was setting as everyone rode on Whamon's back, each Digidestined wearing a Tag that shone in the orange light.

"Remember what Gennai told us, you guys. The Crests are scattered throughout the continent of Server." Matt reminded.

"And if we get both the Tags and the Crests," Gbaumon began.

"We'll all be able to digivolve once again." Agumon finished.

"Then we'll just have to go out there and find the Crests." Tai smiled as he held up a fist.

To be continued...


	12. The Dark Network of Etemon

"The Dark Network of Etemon"

**Please enjoy and review!**

A few days later the Digidestineds and their Digimon were sleeping as Whamon swam along in the ocean while Tai was the only one awake.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." Tai said as he sat cross legged on top of the whale.

"We're almost there." Whamon said.

"Hey, I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it could be the Continent of Server." Tai said as he spied through his telescope.

"That is Server. We made it." Whamon informed the boy.

"All right! Whoo hoo!" Tai cheered jumping up and down and then he turned to look back at the rest of the group.

"All right everybody, wake up! Rise and shine, we're landing at Server." He hollered making everyone slowly rise.

Matt was the first to awaken as he looked over to the goggle head with bleary eyes.

"I was only resting my eyes." He yawned as TK and Poyomon got up too, half dazed from sleep.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe said as he woke up and adjusted his glasses.

"What time is it?" Daisuke yawned as she woke up and V-Mon stretched herself out.

Everyone else soon woke up, sitting as they looked over at the goggle head while Mimi slept on.

"Come on, we're gonna be there in a few minutes. We gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said pointing off to where Server was.

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm ready to be on land again." Izzy said as he stood up.

"I'd sure like a bed that didn't move." TK said.

"Wow, that island's huge!" Agumon exclaimed as everyone stood up to see Server properly.

"I'd never seen an island so big." Biyomon said.

"Me neither. It's so cool!" V-Mon smiled.

"It's not an island; it's the Continent of Server." Tentomon told the two females.

"Mimi, you've just gotta wake up and look at this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon said as she started to shake her human awake.

"No, I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi whined as she turned over in her sleep.

"Ah, Mimi." Palmon sighed as everyone laughed.

(Later on…)

"Almost there." Biyomon said as Whamon swam closer to the island, searching for a safe place to dock.

"Good. I was starting to get sick of being on the water." Daisuke said.

Seeing nothing but the sky and the great vast expanse of water for a few days was starting to get a little aggravating.

"Server, here we come." TK smiled.

Stopping at the beach that was high up, he allowed the group to get off, Tai jumping off with Agumon first.

The others soon followed, jumping off in groups of two or four to get down quicker.

"Come on, Mimi!" Sora called up at the girl.

"Uh, this is a little too extreme sports for me. Is there some way I can be airlifted onto the island?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, we can't just move the continent for you, Mimi. Now, according to the map, this is the best beach to come ashore." Izzy read the map he held.

"Just put one foot ahead of the other and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log, Mimi." Joe called up at her.

"Yeah, well, I've fallen off plenty of logs and believe me it's not as easy as it looks." Mimi then cried out as Whamon shook her off, making her slide down and fall on top of Izzy.

"I think I broke a nail." She said as Izzy remained under her, dazed from the fall.

"I think she broke Izzy." Daisuke muttered making Matt smirk over at the girl.

He was starting to get used to her humour.

"Good luck finding the Crests!" Whamon called as he swam off.

Everyone then waved him off as they called out their farewells to the massive Digimon as he dove into the ocean, returning to his home.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here, there's a Koromon village." Palmon said.

"Koromon? Why, that somehow sounds familiar." Mimi mused thoughtfully.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon smiled.

"I forgot." Mimi grinned as she clapped her hands.

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Tentomon said.

"And show off." V-Mon grinned teasingly.

Agumon frowned at her as he gently jabbed her in the side with his elbow making her giggle.

"Okay gang, let's move out." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora said as the group walked in a desert looking plane.

"It's simple physics. The universe is expanding." Izzy said.

"I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe complained.

"Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bath tub with lots of bubble bath in it." Mimi said as she whipped sweat from her brow.

"You can do that once we get to the village." Palmon said.

"You honestly think they have bath tubs, Palmon?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Well…" Palmon trailed off, unsure.

"Just soak in a lake if you have to." Daisuke rolled her eyes as she walked beside the pink clad girl.

"But won't a lake be all icky and filled with fish?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi..." Daisuke sighed as she started to understand Palmon's plight when dealing with this girl.

Agumon suddenly stopped walking and sniffed at the air curiously making everyone look at him.

"Hmm?" he asked as he looked around him.

"Agumon, what is it?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I smell Koromon over in this direction." The orange dinosaur informed.

"Really?" Tai asked as he ran up and checked with his mini telescope.

"A forest!" he gasped.

"You see a forest?" Joe asked as everyone else talked at once in excitement.

"Is that where the Koromon village is?" Matt asked.

"It must be. Come on!" Tai yelled as he and Agumon ran off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Daisuke called after her friend.

The others chased after the goggle head to find themselves in a forest where it was cool from the shade the trees provided.

"Almost there." Tai told them.

Soon enough, they walked up over a hill to find a village below with tiny huts and a large building in the center.

"Wow." Matt exclaimed.

"Look!" Mimi gasped.

"Great, hut tents. We can rest." TK said.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi giggled as she ran down the hill.

"Wait, stop!" Palmon cried as she followed.

"Uh…" Agumon said in confusion making everyone look at him.

"Agumon, what is it? What's the matter?" Tai asked his partner.

"Something doesn't feel right." The orange dinosaur said making the group look over at the village.

"A bath! Somebody grab me a rubber duck!" Mimi cheered as she ran over to the Digimon in the village.

They were only heads with floppy ears and had red eyes with golden green irises while they had creepy smiles on their faces.

"Excuse me. Where's the shampoo? Palmon, do you really think that these are Koromon?" the girl asked her partner who ran up behind her.

"No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Palmon told her.

The Pagumon giggled as they had cute smiles on their faces, but when Daisuke saw them, she tensed up in slight worry.

She didn't know why, but she didn't trust those Pagumon at all, they seemed to be mischivous and evil creatures.

"Mimi, let's get going." Daisuke lightly called as she started walking over to the two females.

V-Mon followed after her human, wondering why she appeared to be worried.

Mimi glanced over at the other girl, confused as to what her friend meant by that.

They had just gotten to the village, why would they leave so soon?

Just then, the Pagumon knocked Mimi off of her feet and started carrying her away making Palmon gaso when she was pushed down to the ground.

"Mimi! Hang on!" Daisuke yelled as she ran over.

"Oh no, they've got Mimi!" Palmon gasped as she watched the Pagumon hop off with the brunette captive.

"Don't let them get away!" Joe called.

"Around that corner!" Gomamon said.

"Which way?" Tai asked when they turned and saw the huts and all the Pagumon, but no Mimi.

"Oh, help!" they heard her cry out from the largest hut that was in the center of the village.

"To the tower!" Tai said as everyone ran inside of the building.

"Mimi?" Tai yelled as we saw the grand staircase and yellow drapes around.

"Mimi?" TK called out.

"Where is she?" Daisuke asked as she glanced around the room.

"Hey, look up there, that's Mimi's hat." Sora said pointing to one of the staircases.

Sora ran up the stairs and picked up the pink cowgirl hat that was carelessly thrown onto the stairs.

"There's the price tag. It's Mimi's." Sora said as the boys ran past her.

"That's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it." Joe said and the purse still had her Digivice strapped to it as it lied there on the floor.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy said.

"Well, no duh, Izzy. We gotta find her." Daisuke retorted.

"That's it!" Tai huffed in annoyance as he threw back some of the yellow drapes.

Sora then looked over to where a cage like shelf was and it had a basket with a pink dress in it as she pulled it out to check.

"No, Tai! Don't go in there!" she cried.

"Mimi?" Tai asked as he pulled back the curtain and he froze in shock.

"Oh, wash, wash, wash away!" Mimi sang as she relaxed in the large in ground bath tub.

Izzy, being curious as ever, walked up beside the goggle head and froze in shock as well.

"Uh, Mimi, sorry!" Izzy yelped.

"AHH! Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase; 'Please knock before entering'?!" Mimi yelled as she began throwing bottles and towels at the two boys.

"Mimi, we're here to rescue you and-"Tai was cut off when a bowel was thrown at him and hit him in the head.

Izzy was hit in the head by a shampoo bottle while Sora walked over and closed the curtain.

"I believe I said don't go in." she said simply as the two boys lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

(Later on…)

"Welcome to our village.

We hope you never go.

Stay and visit here with us.

And please enjoy the show!" the Pagumon sang with party hats on.

The Digidestineds were sitting in a circle as plates and bowels of food were served to them by the Pagumon.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon said to Agumon.

"Something's wrong here, Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." the dinosaur insisted.

"But then why are all these Pagumon here?" V-Mon asked as she sat between the two males.

"Here's your fruit platter." The Pagumon said as they brought the bowels with fruits and vegetables in them over to the humans and their partners to eat.

"I feel just like a princess in a beautiful palace." Mimi gushed.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe said making her look at him.

"Listen, Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick?" Sora asked as she held an orange.

"Of course not. You think I don't know a good digimon from a bad one?" Tai asked as he munched on a pear.

"...Do you want an honest answer?" Daisuke asked as she looked over an apple.

"This is really strange. I always heard that Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon said with crossed arms.

"You were just hearing an awful rumour." Gomamon said.

"Nice of you to say that." One of the Pagumon said as he passed by

"These guys are really nice little Digimon." Biyomon said to Palmon as the two ate their fruit with a smile.

"Right, nice Digimon." Another Pagumon repeated as he hopped by.

"You like that?" TK asked as Poyomon ate, but then the jellyfish stopped and started shaking.

He then was covered in yellow light making everyone turn to look at the baby Digimon in surprise.

"Poyomon digivolve too…TOKOMON!"

Instead of the white jellyfish, there was now the familiar white guinea pig that the Digidestineds had seen on their first day in the Digital World.

"Hey, he's Tokomon again!" TK cheered as the little creature jumped into his arms.

"Ah, that's great!" Daisuke smiled.

"The food made him digivolve." Izzy said.

"Congratulations." Matt said as TK laughed.

The Pagumon were oddly quiet as they just stared at the two partners hugging.

"Together we can make me Patamon again." Tokomon said happily.

"Mm-hmm." TK said as he smiled.

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheered as she stood up.

Everyone then cheered and clapped for Tokomon happily while the Pagumon snapped out of their silence and joined in.

"Congratulations!

Way to go!

We're so excited!

All aglow!" the Pagumon sang and they had this creepy look in their eyes.

After the celebration, the group all fell asleep, but Daisuke was still wary over being near the Pagumon.

Matt, who was sleeping beside her, sensed how tense she was and opened his eyes sleepily to look at the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered to her so as to not wake up the others.

"I'm just having a hard time getting to sleep." she whispered.

Azure eyes narrowed in confusion at that as Matt shuffled closer to the girl and laid a hand on her back, gently rubbing the tension away.

His out of character actions stunned the girl, but she welcomed it as she curled her body up and slowly started to relax.

"Just sleep. We'll be leaving in the morning." Matt whispered to her.

She moaned softly in agreement as she closed her eyes and allowed the one darkness she didn't fear consume her.

Feeling the mahogany haired girl was now calm and sleeping, Matt relaxed himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep beside the girl, unaware of the creatures sneaking into the room.

(In the morning…)

"Tokomon! Tokomon!" TK called.

When they woke up, they found that Tokomon was missing, so they ran off to go find the little Digimon.

"Where are you?" TK frowned in worry.

"Tokomon! Where are ya, little guy?" Daisuke called as she walked around calling out for the Digimon.

Tai was on top of one of the huts as he searched with his telescope.

"Where could he have gone to?" Tai asked.

"Tokomon, if you can hear me, say something!" Biyomon flew overhead.

Under the hut Tai was standing on, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Sora were standing there while the Digimon had spread out to search.

"Well, it looks like he's not in the soft part of the village." Sora said as Matt walked over.

"It looks like he's not in the village." The blonde said.

Izzy was drawing a map of the village in the dirt as everyone walked over to the hut.

"Hmm, can we hurry this up? I'm scheduled for a facial and a mud pack in half an hour." Mimi said with a carefree expression.

"Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatments." Gomamon joked as he winked at V-Mon which made the dragon cover her mouth as she giggled.

"You're so right." Mimi sighed making Joe look at her.

"He's being sarcastic." He told her making her gasp in shock.

"Well, he's not by the waterfall." A Pagumon said as the swarm hopped over.

"Okay, thanks." Izzy said as he crossed out the picture on the ground.

"This is bad." The redhead whispered.

"Where is he?" TK asked sounding close to tears.

The Pagumon grinned wickedly which made Daisuke glare at them, being suspicious of the way they were behaving.

"Tokomon's really very small. He can't have gone too far." Izzy said.

"Agumon's been gone a long time. I wonder if he's found anything." Tai lowered his telescope in worry.

Suddenly, he spotted steam rising from the forest and he lifted his telescope to get a closer look.

"Huh? That's weird." The goggle head commented.

"What do you see Tai?" Matt asked.

"Smoke by the river." Tai pointed.

"Smoke? What?" Joe asked as everyone turned to see the steam rising higher into the sky.

"It's Tokomon!" TK exclaimed.

"No, really, it's nothing. We looked by the river and didn't see a thing." One of the Pagumon said as the swarm grew nervous.

"Didn't see a thing!" the swarm repeated.

"Really? Is that so?" Daisuke asked with a glare down at the creatures who started to sweat under her stare.

"Well, it is possible that Tokomon arrived there after you searched the area." Izzy said.

"I'll check it out." Tai offered as he walked over to the group.

"No, don't do that!" the Pagumon cried.

"Hey, so what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Sora said.

"Take our word for it." A Pagumon said hesitantly.

Screaming was then heard making everyone turn to see Mimi had found a baby Digimon that was a black kitten head with gold eyes.

"Ew! Ew! What is this thing?!" Mimi asked as Daisuke walked over and picked the baby off of her knees.

"Aw, he's such a cute little guy." Daisuke cooed as she held the baby who seemed to give her an eye-smile as it purred at her.

"It's a Botamon." Tentomon said as he flew over beside Daisuke to look at the Botamon.

"Why would there be a Botamon here?" Palmon asked as the Pagumon got even more nervous, looking very guilty.

"What do ya mean?" Matt asked.

"Botamon is the small egg form that digivolves into Koromon and then into Agumon." Gabumon explained.

"Then the Pagumon lied to us." Tai stated.

V-Mon, Gomamon and Gabumon then glared at the Pagumon who all jumped back nervously from the larger Digimon.

"It's time for us to leave here.

We really hate to go.

We told you this was our place, now you know it isn't so.

Pagumon is our name…"

"There they go." Sora commented as the In-Trainings quickly made their getaway.

"Never trust anything without feet." Tai glared.

"We need to go help Agumon!" Daisuke said as she cuddled Botamon in her arms.

"Right." Tai nodded as he ran off.

Everyone then ran off into the forest until they reached the river when they heard yelling.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Tai! Help me!" Agumon cried from behind the water fall.

"Hang on, Agumon!" Tai called.

Running behind the water, Tai found that Agumon was lying on the ground injured as two Gazimon stood around him.

Tokomon and the Koromon villagers were all locked up in cages.

"Agumon, are you all right?" Tai asked as he stood in the cave.

"Now I am." Agumon smiled as his two captors glared at the human boy.

"So, you're one of the Digidestieds." One of the Gazimon commented.

"Digivolving time. Agumon, get up." Tai told his partner.

"You got it!" Agumon narrowed his eyes.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Everyone else stood outside as they watched Greymon's horn cut through the water, opening a path for them as some of the rocks from the mountain fell.

"Outstanding." Izzy exclaimed.

"So, you like to fight two against one, eh?" Greymon asked the cowering Gazimon.

Greymon then fired his Nova Blast at the Gazimon, sending them off into the river.

"Greymon did it!" Tai pumped his fist.

"Tokomon, I thought I lost you again!" TK freed Tokomon and held him.

"I'm like a boomerang. I keep coming back." Tokomon smiled.

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora told the Koromon as they were freed from their cages.

"Thank you!" they all cried.

"Hello!" a male voice called as they heard the feedback from a microphone.

"Great. A digi rock star." Joe quipped.

Looking up, they found a hologram of an orange monkey who wore sunglasses and held a microphone and guitar.

"You measly little Digidestined humans, thank you very much. Hello." He greeted.

"It's Etemon! Oh no!" the Koromon cried.

"Is he really that bad?" Daisuke asked.

"Depends. Do you like bad music?" V-Mon quipped.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beauty plans. So now I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote. It's called 'Wreaking the Whole Place'!" Etemon smirked.

"Wrecking the Whole Place?" Tai asked.

"Do you think he can do that?" Izzy asked.

"Dark Network Concert Crush." Etemon called.

Suddenly, the ground started to quake making everyone gasp as they saw the ground glow red and black cables rose from the ground as Etemon laughed.

The cables began to destroy the village, hut by hut and started getting closer to the Digimon and humans, a blast making the water splash on the group.

"Everyone digivolve now!" Sora called.

"Let's go!" Tai and Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Well, ya say you want a digivolution. Guess what? The answers no!" Etemon sang off-key as he played a cord on his guitar making the cables vibrate.

Dark Network was activated again making the two Champions roar in pain as they reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Something strange is going on." Tai said.

Another blast hit the water making everyone cry out from the quaking.

"Concert Crush took our power." Agumon frowned sadly.

"Does rock and roll have that effect in your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Only on our parents." Sora said.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster?" Izzy asked as the village was being destroyed.

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon commented.

"A step further?" Matt asked.

"That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the Crests and the Tags." Sora realized.

"I think it's a little late for that, Sora." Joe told her.

The attack got more dangerous as sparks hit the mountain, boulders falling down to block their exit.

Trapped, the humans and Digimon all took off running further into the mountain to escape Etemon.

When they reached the end, they found a wall with a strange eight pointed sun symbol on it.

"What's this?" Tai asked.

"This is a place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." Koromon said.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked them.

Suddenly, his Tag glowed orange making him pull it out from under his shirt and everyone looked at it curiously.

The walls and ground around them all glowed orange as everyone looked around the room curiously.

Just then, the wall with the symbol on it shrunk down to size and floated over to Tai, stopping in front of him.

"I think I know what this is." Tai said.

"Okay, what?" Matt asked as the orange tablet then slid into Tai's Tag.

"A Crest." He told them.

"A Crest?" Sora asked.

"Exactly. Now we've got a Crest." Tai smiled.

"How awesome is that?" Matt grinned.

"Look!" Sora pointed to where the wall used to be.

Looking over, everyone exclaimed in awe when they saw that the Crest had teleported them away from the village.

"Didn't this used to be a wall?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but the Crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." Koromon said.

"All right, frequent flyer miles." Joe smiled.

"This place is the bomb." Matt said.

"It's beautiful." Mimi clasped her hands.

"Hmm, with this Crest, we can do anything we want. You know guys, I think this is the first step to our trip home." Tai said as he held his Crest.

Walking over to the Koromon clan, Daisuke set Botamon down and smiled as she watched the baby happily bounce off.

She didn't know why, but she kept feeling strange things ever since she came to this world and wondered why that was.

"Hey, Daisuke, let's move." Matt called making the girl turn to him.

The group was starting to head off now, but Matt and TK were waiting on her along with V-Mon, Gabumon and Tokomon.

"Coming!" Daisuke called as she ran over to the blonde brothers.

Unknown to them, a cable lifted from the grass, watching them as the group walked off.

To be continued…


	13. The Arrival of SkullGreymon

"Arrival of SkullGreymon"

**Happy Halloween everyone! This is one of my favourite holidays. The others would be Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentines Day and Easter. Hope you all have fun tonight! Please enjoy and review!**

"Oh. How far do we have to walk?" Mimi complained.

After the group had escaped from Etemon, they had started roaming around the dessert area to search for the rest of the Crests.

The hot sun was beating down on their heads and it was frustrating everyone since they were tired, sweaty and thirsty.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe said.

"I don't think there is such a place." Mimi retorted.

"We certainly can't stop here in the middle of nowhere. For one thing, if we were attacked there would be no place for us to run to." Matt spoke up.

"I really hate the dessert." Daisuke moaned as she tried to fan herself with her hand by waving it in front of her face to cool off.

"Hey, come on you guys." Tai said stopping and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Why'd we stop? Why's everyone so scared?" he asked.

"After all, we do have the Crest, you know." He said holding the Tag and Crest out for everyone to see.

"That's true, but do we really know the crest will help Agumon to digivolve?" Matt asked.

"Of course. Right, Agumon?" Tai asked his orange dinosaur, who turned to him with a confused look.

"Listen buddy, this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one that can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and get myself a new digimon!" Tai said rudely as Agumon whimpered.

"What?" V-Mon gasped in surprise at the way Tai was talking to his partner.

She wasn't very fond of the way the human boy was talking and the dragon was getting easily annoyed.

"Tai." Daisuke said with narrowed eyes as she stared at her best friend.

Sora frowned at the way the boy had spoken and was surprised by what he had just said and wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Not much of a choice." Tentomon said as he flew by the duo of Courage.

"Arg. By the way, how are we supposed to use the Crests to digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well, from what we saw so far, the other digivolutions take a lot of energy, so for example, they can't digivolve if they're hungry." Izzy said.

"For example, the partner of the Digimon must be in some sort of danger. You know, like being under attack or something." The red head said.

"But since it's a high level of digivolving, my theory is even more energy is needed. We'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai said giving his partner a wink, the dinosaur whimpering again.

"Yeah, I'd rather not go looking for danger, thanks. It finds us just fine on it's own." Daisuke retorted.

"Yeah!" Mimi nodded as she gripped the other girl's shoulders.

About an hour or walking, the group stopped to rest while Tai shoved some fruit into Agumon's mouth, making the lizard groan.

"No more!" Agumon cried over the mouth in his mouth.

"Just one more eensie bite." Tai said shoving another fruit into the dino's full mouth.

"Ready for the second course?" Tai asked making Agumon leaned back, holding his stomach.

"Oh, stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen, everyone's giving you their food so that you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asked the rest of the group who sat on a small hill behind him.

"Yeah." Matt said enthusiastically.

"We didn't even give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi said.

"Well, the food won't do us any good. We still can't digivolve." Gabumon said.

"Those of us who don't work don't eat." Joe muttered.

"But I'm hungry." Tentomon whined.

"Hey, I can't hear you. I said 'is that right?!'" Tai yelled.

"That's right!" everyone yelled back.

"See, that's why you've gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on, buddy, keep eating!" Tai ordered Agumon, who forced himself to continue eating.

"I don't like this." V-Mon said as she watched her friend being force fed and appeared to be getting sick.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon said.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said as she watched.

"Yeah, Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora commented.

"Eat up, you need that energy!" Tai yelled at his dino as he forced more food into his mouth.

"Tai's personality is taking a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to much younger kids." Izzy said.

"Actually, now that you mention it…he was cool during soccer camp. Tai might look like he's trying to run things all by himself, but whatever crazy action he takes, he's doing it for the good of the team." Sora defened.

"Mm-hmm." Izzy nodded.

"But now all this…" Sora trailed off as the goggle head shoved another fruit in Agumon's mouth.

"We're the only ones who can help now. So you've gotta keep eating, okay, Agumon?" Tai asked.

"I can't!" Agumon whined as he fell down on his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that Crest of Courage." Sora said.

Daisuke remained quiet as she watched her best friend, stunned by the way he was acting, but she was also wondering how long she could sit back and watch.

"Boy, I'm hungry. Hmm? Hey, guys!" Joe said as he pulled out his Tag, revealing it glowing a silvery blue color.

"My Tag is glowing!" he said standing up.

"That must mean it's reacting to something." Matt said.

"The Crest must be nearby." Izzy suggested.

"You think so?" Tai asked standing up, looking ready to go, pulling out his mini telescope.

"Hey, look! There's something out there. It looks like a big building or something." He announced.

"That must be where my Crest is." Joe said running down the sand dunes, but he tripped over some weird black thing.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asked as he looked at it.

The group then followed the glowing Tag and they arrived at a large coliseum that looked like an exact replica from Rome.

"Amazing, it looks like the Roman coliseum." Izzy said.

"What's a coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, Tentomon, it's an ancient arena." Tai said.

"But the ancient didn't have big screens." Mimi said.

"Or soccer goals." Sora said as she pointed out the large goals.

"Okay guys, let's go split up and look for the Crest." Tai said as Agumon fell onto his bottom.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked him.

"I can't move anymore. Let me rest a little bit." Agumon said turning on his side to get some rest.

"Come on. Get up! You can do it." Tai yelled.

"I can't!" Agumon cried.

Daisuke and V-Mon both glared at Tai, desperatly wanting to hit the boy for the way he was treating Agumon.

"Give him a rest Tai." Joe said making the brunette look at him.

"Hmm?" Tai asked.

"The only clue we have is my Tag. So Gomamon and I will search for the Crest. You guys relax for a while." Joe said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Tai said as the three ran off to look for it.

V-Mon then rushed over to Agumon and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Not so good. I feel so heavy and I can barely move." Agumon moaned in pain.

Daisuke walked over and sat down beside the dinosaur and rubbed his head gently making him look up at the girl.

"Don't worry. If Tai doesn't stop, I'll set him straight." she smiled down at him.

"How?" Agumon asked.

"Simple. A fist to the face." Daisuke answered.

V-Mon giggled at that while Agumon simply curled up into the mahogany haired girl's lap as she pet his head and back.

"A soccer ball!" Sora cried out as a soccer ball rolled over to the group.

"Hey, anybody up for a game?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" TK cheered.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is 'soccer'?" Tentomon asked.

"It's easy. You use your feet to try to get this ball into the goal. You can also use your chest and your head." Sora said as she kicked up the ball into the air and hit it with her head.

The ball bounced over to Gabumon, who went over to it eagerly.

"Here I go!" he chuckled giving it a kick, making it fly over to Biyomon and Palmon, hitting the bird over the head and then it bounced into the plant/lizard's hands.

"Oh, that's really using your head." Palmon said as Biyomon was on the ground from the hit.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. You can't use your hands." Sora giggled.

"Unless you're the goal keeper, then you can touch the ball with your hands." TK explained.

"Yeah, you should be the goalie for your team, Palmon." Matt said.

"Here!" the lizard/plant said as she made a baseball throw, the ball landing near Tai, who ran up to it and gave a powerful kick, making it sail over the wall of the coliseum.

"Wow, nice kick." Veemon blinked.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Will you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe finds the Crest, the sooner we can leave." He said making everyone look down in slight depression as a certain mahogany haired girl glared at him.

"Your Tag is reacting again." Gomamon said as he and Joe stood at the soccer net.

"Yeah, the Crest must be around here somewhere. Huh?" Joe asked.

The sound of clapping filled the area and everyone turned to the large screen to see a pair of gloved hands clapping.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Ahhh! He's here! Etemon's here!" Mimi cried running away and the others followed her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Agumon cried as he tried to keep up, but he tripped and fell while the others were all hiding in the soccer net with Joe and Gomamon.

"Agumon!" Tai cried as he went to go help him, but the net fell down, blocking everyone in.

"Hey! We're trapped." Matt yelled.

"Goal! I sure did it. I scored a goal." Etemon said.

"The whole thing was a trap." Tai said.

"Does he really think he can trap us with this stupid net?" Tentomon asked as he rammed into the net, but was electrocuted and was knocked back into everyone.

"Oh, now, listen up. You might get hurt. There's electricity running through that net. It's a shocker, I know. I really wanted to be there in person to do this myself, but I'm far too busy. You know how us rock 'n' roll legends are. Don't worry; the act substituting for me is a rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together when you figure out who our special guest star is. Well?" Etemon asked.

"How can we know who it is?" Tai asked.

"I'm yall be surprised. Here he comes." Etemon said.

Loud footsteps were heard and everyone turned to see a Greymon wearing a collar and had glowing red eyes walk into the coliseum.

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"See? I knew you'd be surprised. Ah, I'm so evil. Let's get started, it's time to go. Okay, here's the show." Etemon said.

Greymon snarled as he stomped on the other net across the field, roaring in anger.

"It's time to digivolve." Tai said as his Digivice beeped.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

The two Greymon charged each other, trying to shove the other down.

Greymon rammed his head into Evil Greymon's face making him back away in pain, but then he whacked Greymon in the side with his tail.

"You can do it, Greymon!" Gabumon called.

"Don't lose to that phoney baloney!" TK yelled.

"Come on, Greymon! You can beat this guy!" V-Mon cheered.

Evil Greymon snarled as he charged Greymon, ramming his head into Greymon and sent him flying back into the Digidestineds' cage, being electrocuted.

"Greymon, you've got to digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"Boy, this doesn't look good." Izzy said as the good Greymon pushed himself up; the evil dinosaur standing over him.

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again!" Tentomon cried.

"Digivolve, Greymon. You've got to." Tai said.

Greymon got up tiredly and rammed his head into Evil Greymon, trying to push him back, but Evil Greymon grabbed hold of his horns and threw him to the ground.

Evil Greymon then started stomping his foot down on Greymon making the good dinosaur groan in pain.

"What's he waiting for? Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asked.

"It's not working, Tai. The Crest isn't reacting at all. Maybe you gave him too much to eat." Izzy accused.

"Maybe he can't digivolve." Matt said.

"Of course he can. Come on, Greymon. You can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve." Tai called.

Greymon then used his tail to whip Evil Greymon, the bad dinosaur stumbling back.

"Way to go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Greymon tried to use his Nova Blast, but he choked out nothing but spit.

"He certainly doesn't have any digi-manners. At least say 'excuse me'." Mimi said.

"Am I imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt asked.

"He consumed way too much, so his refluxes are sluggish." Izzy said.

"Right, Izzy." Tentomon said trying to get out of the cage, but was electrocuted.

"Not again." He groaned.

Evil Greymon was dragging Greymon around the field by his tail, the good dino not even looking like he is trying to get free.

"Get up and fight!" Tai ordered.

Evil Greymon was swinging Greymon around by his tail now then let him go and fly into the stairs of the coliseum, destroying them.

"It's lookin' like this is gonna be over sooner than I thought." Etemon laughed.

Evil Greymon picked up Greymon in a headlock and ran over to the center of the field and then did a wrestling move where he slammed him down.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon cried and colorful fish started to swim out of the water that was pouring out from a fountain.

There was a Gazimon standing on top of the statues with fireworks in his paws, but the fish knocked him down and stole the fireworks, bringing them over to Evil Greymon as he was stomping on Greymon again.

They caught the evil dinosaur's attention and he chased after them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but if it's not broken, don't fix it." Gomamon shrugged in responce.

"It's really elementary, Joe. There's probably just a dimensional drift in the water." Izzy said.

"Ditto." The seal Digimon agreed with the boy.

"Oh." Joe said crossing his arms.

The fish then all dropped the fireworks at Evil Greymon's feet, making him yelp and try to avoid getting hit by the flames and sparks as the fish flew away.

"Thank you fish!" Sora called as they disappeared.

"Now, what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asked.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." The red head said as he and Matt lifted up a stone block that revealed dirt under it.

"Great idea." The blonde said as we all started helping lifting away the blocks.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said when we saw it in the dirt under us.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon said staring at a stone block that had a cross symbol on it.

"My Tag. It's…its reacting again." Joe said as he held out this Tag as it was glowing the same silvery color from earlier on.

"What if this rock…is the Crest we've been looking for?" he asked as the two Greymons were locked into a fight again.

"If this really is the Crest that goes with my Tag." Joe said as he placed his Tag onto the symbol.

"Then maybe…" he trailed off as the block glowed that same silver color and it shrunk into a pendant as it slid into place in the Tag.

The ground under the group then broke open making everyone cry out as they fell into an underground cavern.

"It is my Crest. Yes!" Joe cheered.

"Look, a tunnel. We can get out through here." Tentomon said.

Everyone followed Tentomon down the tunnel and they made it out from underground and walked into the coliseum where the fight was.

"Greymon, you could win if you only digivolve. GREYMON!" Tai said as he clutched his Crest.

Greymon, who was lying on the stairs, looked back at Tai as he climbed up on the short wall.

"Tai, don't!" Sora said grabbing his waist.

"Don't stop me. This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level. Please mind your own business, Sora." Tai said to the girl.

"But Tai, without a reaction from the Crest there's no way for him to digivolve." Sora said.

"I can make him do it. Watch." Tai said jumping off the wall and running toward the two fighting dinosaurs.

"What do ya think he's going to do?" Matt asked.

"The other condition for digivolving is their partner must be in danger." Izzy said.

"He wouldn't." Sora said in horror.

"He would." Daisuke narrowed her eyes in worry.

She felt a strange sense of dread fill her as she watched her best friend run off towards the fight and the girl wanted to chase after him.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon laughed as Evil Greymon started up his attack.

"STOP!" Tai yelled.

His yelling startled the evil dinosaur so much that he turned his head to the side and sent his Nova Blast to the statue.

"I'm not afraid of a big fake like you. Okay, fire breath, come and get me." The goggle head taunted the evil creature.

Evil Greymon turned to him growling, Tai crying out in fear as the dino went to him, Greymon watching in worry as the rest of us were in a panic.

"Biyomon, you've got to help Tai." Sora said.

"You go too, Gabumon." Matt said.

"Got it." the canine/lizard said.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDAMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Greymon, I believe in you." Tai called as the blue wolf and red bird were by him to protect him.

Greymon forced himself to rise up from the ground to fight.

"You can do it, Greymon. Digivolve!" Tai yelled as his digivice glowed green and his Crest glowed orange before it turned pitch black.

Sensing an overwhelming surge of darkness, Daisuke gasped as her eyes grew wide in horror as she then started running over to her friend.

"No, stop!" she yelled.

"Daisuke!" V-Mon screamed as she chased after her human.

Matt caught up to Daisuke and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back from rushing over and she started to stuggle to get out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Matt demanded as he tightened his hold on her.

"Stop! There's something wrong! There's something wrong with Greymon!" she yelled.

Surprised by this declaration, Matt looked over to where Tai was standing and felt his eyes grow wide when he witnessed what was happening.

The sky darkened as black streams of light fell down from the sky, flames swirling around them as Greymon started transform into a skeletal creature that made the Digidestineds and Digimon gasp in pure terror.

"What in the world?" Sora asked.

"What do you think that is?" Matt asked.

"Oh my! Is that what I think it is?" Tentomon asked in shock.

"What do you call that thing?" the orange haired girl asked.

"SkullGreymon. The sight of it makes other digimon tremble. He is a fully digivolved digimon who's explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle." Tentomon explained.

"This could be very bad. There's been some mistake and he's digivolved into a horrible monster." Izzy said as Mimi and TK coward behind him.

SkullGreymon growled out a snarl as he towered over Evil Greymon, his green eyes looking deadly.

Evil Greymon had the right idea to run away from him, but SkullGreymon chased after him and back handed him away and he sailed right into the big screen, a shocked Etemon backing away from the screen as Evil Greymon was electrocuted from the broken TV.

SkullGreymon then fired off the orange rocket that was on his back and it destroyed the TV along with the Evil Greymon making everyone stare in horror.

"Listen to me, SkullGreymon, if you're really the digivolved form of Greymon, then you can't hurt me!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, get outta there!" Matt yelled as SkullGreymon chased Tai.

"Tai, run away! He's not Greymon anymore!" Daisuke cried.

Garurumon then pounced at SkullGreymon, but the Ultimate slapped the wolf down and Garurumon landed on his feet as he ran off.

Birdramon cawed as she then flew in and grabbed SkullGreymon's shoulder with her foot, but she was backhanded.

Tai then ran away from SkullGreymon as the monster turned his attention back to the boy.

"Leave it to me." Tentomon said.

"Let's do it." V-Mon nodded as the two Rookies rushed forward.

"Tentomon digivolve too...KABUTERIMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too...LADY XV-MON!"

The four Champions then stood ready to protect the rest of the Digidestineds when Tai safely made it back to his friends while the black cables crackled with electricity.

SkullGreymon then picked up the soccer net that the group had been trapped in and he threw it at the Digidestineds making them cry out as they ran off to avoid being hit.

Birdramon used Meteor Ring, Garurumon fired off his Howling Blaster, Lady XV-Mon shot out her V Laser and Kabuterimon used his Electro Shocker on SkullGreymon, but he just brushed off the attacks like they were nothing and then he backhanded Birdramon into Kabuterimon while he grabbed Lady XV-Mon and threw her off to the side and kicked Garurumon down.

Seeming bored with terrorizing the humans and fighting their Digimon, SkullGreymon turned and started to walk off, destroying whatever stood in his place.

Suddenly, the Ultimate stopped his path of destruction as black smoke started to drift off of his body and he was then covered in gold light as he slowly started to shrink.

"I wonder what happened." Izzy yelled as the group ran over to see what was happening.

"His energy ran out." Tentomon explained.

When the group got close enough, they found SkullGreymon had reverted back to Koromon who looked very tired and upset.

"He's Koromon again." TK noted.

Tai slid down the sand dune and ran to his partner.

"Are you all right?" he asked picking him up.

"Well, yes, but…I've done some terrible, horrible things." He whimpered sadly as he saw the destruction he had done.

"I savagely attacked four of my fellow digimon." He said sadly looking close to tears.

"It wasn't your fault." Biyomon said.

"She's right." Gabumon agreed with the pink bird.

"You couldn't control yourself." V-Mon told him.

"We completely understand." Tentomon said.

"I'm really sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me, Tai." Koromon said looking down.

"It's not your fault." Matt said as he walked over.

"I know who's to blame." The blonde said as my brother stood up.

"I know, it's all my fault. I'm really, really sorry." Tai said miserably.

"I didn't mean to put it all on you, Tai." Matt told him, not meaning to make him feel worst than he already was.

"It's okay. It's my fault, right, Sora?' Tai asked looking at the girl.

Sora was unsure of what to do, so she looked over at Daisuke for her opinion, but the other girl appeared to be lost in thought, disturbed by what had happened.

"Yeah-I mean..." Sora trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I didn't know what I was doing, but I kept pushing people around anyway. I felt like because I had the Crest of Courage, I had to be in charge and fight on my own without any help from you." Tai explained.

He then stared down at Koromon as he turned away from Sora.

"I'm sorry everybody. Please forgive me." Tai held up Koromon above his head.

"Mm-hmm." Koromon smiled down at his partner.

Looking over to where a distant Daisuke was standing, Tai then had a sad look on his face when he realized how badly he had upset his best friend.

"Dais?" he called.

Hearing her old nickname, the girl blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the brunette.

"Do you forgive me?" Tai asked her.

The girl had always been like another sister to him that he had to look after and Kari loved having Daisuke around their home as well.

Remaining silent, the girl walked over to the goggle head as everyone was quiet, watching to see what she would do.

When she stopped in front of the boy, Daisuke then lifted her hand and slapped Tai across the face, stunning everyone at the sudden act of violence.

Placing his hand over his stinging cheek, Tai then looked up the other girl to see the anger and hatred he was sure to be in her eyes, but he was stunned to see her smiling at him with forgiveness shining in her eyes.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again, okay?" she requested.

Relief filled the group when Tai smiled at the girl, happy to see she wasn't mad at him.

"I'll try not to." he promised.

To be continued...


End file.
